From Bud to Bloom
by eternalhope08
Summary: AU. Alianne's a Padawan in the Jedi Temple, and her fate is intricately intertwined with that of Anakin. ON HIATUS because I seriously can't believe I ever wrote anything this awful :/.
1. Prologue

**A/N: after watching RotS, I couldn't just accept the tragic ending of Anakin. So thus I decided to write an AU in which he survives. If you want to read a darker, more depressing, but deeper version of his romance with Padme, one is in the making. Please read and review, I would be eternally grateful. **

**Pairing**: Although I LOVE the Ani/Padme paring, I can't write it in this story. It just doesn't fit. It's actually Ani/OC, and I know you all probably hate OCs, but I really like this one. Could you just please read it? Give it a try; you never know if it's going to be good.

**Summary**: This is very AU, and all takes place in the Jedi Temple. Please Read and Review? PLEASE?

**PROLOGUE**

Anakin was nervous. It was pure, untainted anxiety that abided in his stomach—he could practically feel it writhe. It felt like snakes, twisting and turning the late lunch he had eaten hours earlier. It was the only emotion he could register. On second thought, he was cold as well. Anakin shivered and ran his hands up and down his arms in a feeble attempt to warm himself. Space travel was not kindly to someone who grew up in the smoldering heat of Tatooine.

"Anakin," a voice called gently from the doorway to his bedroom. Anakin looked up to see Obi-Wan, his blue eyes kind. "We'll be reaching Coruscant in twenty minutes. You'd best prepare your things for the landing." Ani nodded obediently.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked sympathetically, entering the room and sitting down on the bed beside the boy. He was such a small boy, Obi-Wan thought sadly. So little, with so much responsibility to bear. It was heartbreaking to think of all that he had been through already, and in only nine years.

"Yes, Master Kenobi." Ani whispered, but deep inside him felt a pang of grief that he hadn't even considered before. The sorrow had been pushed to the side, disguised under nervousness and cold. But it was there. Ani missed Him. The realization caused his eyes to burn and he sniffed.

"You miss Him, don't you?" Obi-Wan asked quietly. "Qui-Gon." Ani nodded hesitantly. "I do too. He was like my father, you know?" Ani nodded again.

Obi-Wan sighed. Anakin was reminiscent of a childhood version of Obi-Wan. Reaching over, Obi-Wan clapped his hand on the boy's shoulder in a masculine gesture of sympathy.

Anakin liked the man—he was nice, gentle, and fatherly as well. He also appreciated the warmth. "Will I be your Padawan?" He asked hopefully.

"I guarantee it," Obi-Wan chuckled.

The nervousness redoubled its onslaught exponentially as Anakin approached the Jedi Temple. Would he be accepted? In a conversation with Qui-Gon, someone had said he was too old, and that he would be behind in training. Could he take the setbacks?_ Yes_, he thought resolutely. _I can take anything to become a Jedi._

Anakin followed Obi-Wan down the magnificent halls of the Jedi Temple, each footstep echoing in the empty corridor. The older man's cloak billowed elegantly behind him, and Anakin made a promise to himself in that moment. Someday, when he was older, he'd be the greatest Jedi ever. He would radiate power and confidence, destroy his enemies, save the civilians and innocent, and still be as gentle and kind as Obi-Wan was. Yes, the name Anakin Skywalker would soon be known around the galaxy.

* * *

Alianne Tyri, on the other hand, would like nothing more than to fade into the background. Most unfortunately, this wish was not granted to her—indeed, every child under the age of 12 in the Jedi Temple knew her name. But it didn't come with a good connotation. 

Her name was synonymous with clumsy, worthless, hopeless trash. She was about eight years old, and had still showed absolutely no sign of any adeptness with the Force. Ali had an unusually high amount of midi-chlorians, which was why she was recruited into the Temple, but for some reason, she couldn't control her connection with the Force. It wasn't for lack of trying—Ali probably put in twice the effort than the regular Jedi hopeful, but it did her no good. She was simply doomed to failure.

Her classmates, of course, resented having such a loser in their midst. They were the future of justice, the guardians of peace in training! And she…she was Talentless Tyri, Useless Ali, the Scum of the Temple. There was no point in having her here, she would drop out anyway. No one would want such an incompetent, pathetic girl as their Padawan! It was funny, in an ironic way. Children are not half as innocent as people think they are. Even the decent ones forsook their pangs of pity and turned a blind eye to the abuse of Alianne Tyri. And so Ali suffered each day, friendless and alone, her heart broken, yet determined to show the others what she truly was made of.

On the day that Anakin arrived, Ali had been in the practice room for well over an hour. She always woke up earlier than the rest of the younglings, at 0530. In the room she would remain, focusing with all her might, trying to simply lift a feather with her mind. Occasionally she would hone her lightsaber skills, which weren't all that bad. She could beat the majority of her class, other than an exceptional two or three. But lightsabers were pointless if she couldn't use the Force. Everyone was right—who would ever want her as a Padawan? She was hopeless. The only thing she could use the Force for was Nature.

Ali had always had a connection with Nature. It seemed to speak to her, the wind in whispers and the rivers in thundering voices. She could control light winds, predict storms, conjure up small fires, and, if she tried really, really hard, she could shape water to her pleasing. Her best friends were the woodland creatures, who would surround her in the meadow outside the temple and tell her all the latest news in their various languages. But that was nothing compared to the other children's powers.

Ali sighed in frustration and recrossed her legs on the floor. She was not able to lift the feather. Most children would've mastered this skill at the age of six, and the exceptional ones at five. It had been eight years, and she was still unable to. Ali closed her eyes and tried to focus. She might as well keep trying, she was here already.

So intent was she on the exercise that she didn't hear the approaching footsteps of Sera. Sera was everything Ali wasn't—blonde haired, blue eyed, beautiful, popular with both the males and the females, and extraordinarily talented. Although her level of midi-chlorians were not so high, she was exceptional with the Force. She led a gang of similar girls, all petite and pretty and gifted, who enjoyed nothing so much as making fun of Ali.

"Why don't you just give up, Useless?" Sera sneered tauntingly. Ali jolted out of her reverie, her focus broken. Upon seeing Sera, Ali sighed and bit her lip. Sera had always hated the fact that Ali came out ahead of her in the midi-chlorians tests, so she took her retaliation in whatever way she could.

This happened literally every day—Ali would have a few precious hours to herself, but then the other Jedi younglings would come, and she wouldn't have peace and quiet again for the entire day. There would always be someone laughing, or pointing, or whispering. She could ignore them, though. She always had.

"Please leave me alone," Ali whispered. "I haven't done anything to you."

Sera laughed and tossed her curls. As if on cue, the others followed her, all giggling and playing with their hair. "You bother me by existing, Useless. I don't know why you're even in the Temple. Why don't you just leave? You know you're no good. All you are is a waste of time."

"Please leave me alone," Ali begged again.

"A feather?" Sera continued maliciously. "You can't lift a feather? I've been doing that since I was five. How long have you been practicing, Useless? Every day for the last five years, and you still can't lift that feather. That's amazing in itself, Useless." By now all the younglings had filed into the practice room to watch Ali's mortification. They formed a circle around Sera and Ali, each chortling at each insult hurled in Ali's direction.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Ali cried, standing up. "I haven't done anything to you!" The laughter echoed in her ears, vibrating in her mind. Talentless Tyri, Useless Ali, Scum of the Temple. Each insult was a barb, pricking her already scarred heart. She searched the crowds for a friendly face and found none. Instead, each countenance greeted her with either a cruel laugh or turned a blind eye. She could feel the tears burning at the back of her eyes.

"Going to cry, Talentless?" Sera whispered. "Go ahead. I would cry too, if I was a piece of trash." Ali couldn't, wouldn't let them see her cry. They could never know they upset her so much. Pushing through the mass of younglings, Ali ran away from the practice room. Someone, probably the teacher that had just arrived, called her name, but she ignored them. All she could register, all she could hear, were the echoes of harsh laughter that haunted her everywhere. She ran and ran and ran, burying her face in her hands, away from the hellhole where she lived.

**A/N: I swear this is going somewhere, I just really wanted to set the scene, you know? So please, do me a favor, and review. Flames are welcome, as long as they are CONSTRUCTIVE and not completely obnoxious. Please review, I'd like to improve my writing and the only way I can do so is if I'm notified of what I'm doing wrong. It'd be nice if you could go deeper than "I LIKE IT" or "THIS SUCKS", though…please? **


	2. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER**: Sorry, I forgot it in the first chapter. I ALWAYS do that. Grrr…Either way, it's here now and it applies to the entire story. **I don't own Star Wars or anything related to it. **

**A/N: YAY REVIEWERS! Each one that I received made me so happy. I love feedback, so please keep it up! Thank you so much. **

**The Al Bhed Slayer**—lol I thought I was going to get FLAMED for not putting Ani with Padme. I love the two together, but I can't write them. It gets too mushy for me. I loved your story, keep updating! (shameless self promotion…I have to try that…)

**FilthyMishi**—It's so hard to keep the characters IN character because it doesn't seem like they HAVE any character. No offense to George Lucas, but he cannot develop characters. I can only hope Ani keeps in character…can you inform me if it starts getting OOC? Thanks.

**Holly Blue Iris**—don't worry, it gets happier…starting in this chapter, actually. Thanks for reviewing!

**Nianko**—drama queens are annoying and tough chicks make me feel silly and emotional. I'll try my best not to, but again, I need your input. Half the time I don't realize the mistakes I'm making. Thanks for reviewing!

**Amanda**—mwahahaha I'm excited for this story too. Thanks for reviewing, I'll try and live up to your praise, lol…

**Piper331—**Everyone (well, the majority of the adults) thinks that children are innocent, but I beg to differ. There are seriously some really evil little kids out there, and I decided to embody them in Sera—seemingly perfect, truthfully an awful piece of work. Thanks for the review, I appreciate it immensely.

**PART ONE: BUDDING**

**Chapter One**

Dodging people left and right, Ali sprinted down the hall. She could hear the taunting whisper: "I would cry too, if I were a piece of trash." Sera WAS a piece of trash, Ali thought vehemently. Immediately Ali rebuked the thoughts from her head—anger and hatred led to the Dark Side. The rules of the Jedi had been ground into her mind since a very young age, and it was second nature for Ali to obey them. What would she do when she was dropped out? She had no plans for her future, for she had always thought her future consisted of life as a Jedi Knight.

Ali sniffed, but then caught herself before a tear dropped. Jedi couldn't cry, either, but Ali knew she had violated that rule many a time. If she was to show emotion, it would be best to do it in the safety of her bedroom, away from the prying eyes.

"Watch out!" Someone cried loudly, and Ali looked up.

Suddenly Ali felt something very hard and very painful smack into her forehead. It was a boy. She gave a little yelp, and stumbled back, both hands covering her wound. It was throbbing and she couldn't think clearly. The smarting pain and her hurt heart combined made the threatening tears fall. Her vision went blurry, and she started to cry. Ali sank onto the ground towards the side of the hall, away from traffic, and tried to muffle her weeping with her hands.

Anakin had never made a girl cry before, and it was a most disturbing experience. Obi-Wan hadn't seen the head on collision, and kept on walking. For a moment Anakin was tempted to follow his Master, since without a leader he would surely get lost and be late. But the girl's sobs were too heart wrenching for the innocent heart of a nine year old to bear, and Anakin sat down next to her by the wall, throwing one last hopeful glance at the back of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"I'm sorry," Anakin said awkwardly. What was he supposed to do? Whenever his mother cried, a simple hug fixed the issues. But he was sure a hug to an unknown girl wouldn't be kindly received. Besides, almost every girl had cooties. Cooties were contagious. "I didn't really see you until it was too late."

His attempt at conversation was answered by a decrease in the volume of sobs, but an increase in sniffles. Obviously the girl was trying to control herself. The crying faded completely and turned into hiccups, which were literally impossible for her to control.

"My name's Anakin," Anakin offered. He tried not to laugh at the girl. In an effort to stop the hiccups, she had gulped in a deep breath and was holding it in. During this process, she was steadily turning redder and redder until he thought she might burst. "What's your name?"

"Alianne," She gasped, letting out her mouthful of air and deflating her cheeks. She inhaled, exhaled, and shyly smiled. "But you can call me-hic-Ali." The smile disappeared at the recurrence of the hiccups and she repeated the process that made her look like an overgrown tomato.

"Nice to meet you, Ali," Anakin said. His mouth twitched as she nodded agreeably at him, too absorbed in her current activities to speak. As he watched her turn from a deep red to a light purple, he couldn't hold in his amusement anymore. He laughed so hard that his sides hurt, rolling around on the ground.

Ali noticed a few Jedi Knights passing by frowning at Anakin and her disapprovingly, so she tried to hush him. But he simply wouldn't BE hushed—Anakin was practically howling in laughter. He made a funny sight—his too long hair flopping about as he thrashed, his eyes tearing up from delight. At last, the hilarity of the boy before her overwhelmed her and she began to giggle too. The giggles grew into full out chortles, and soon she was cracking up at the side of the hall of the Jedi Temple as well.

When Anakin could breathe, he began to talk. "You…looked like a…tomato when you were holding your breath," he gasped, clutching at his aching sides. She giggled.

"You looked pretty silly yourself," Ali retorted, grinning. "Like some guy who had gone insane. They were looking at you, you know. The Jedi Knights."

"Aww, let them look," Anakin replied, brushing away the comment. "What've they got against having some fun? Laughing a little?"

"A little?" Ali asked incredulously. They chuckled together. "I haven't seen you around before, Anakin. Where are you from?"

"Tatooine," Anakin replied. "I'm just joining the Jedi Order."

"How old are you?" She was genuinely interested.

"Nine and a half."

"Aren't you too old to join?" She said bluntly.

"That's what some of them said," Anakin sighed glumly. "But Qui-Gon Jinn insisted that I come. He said I was…" Here he leaned in confidentially to whisper in her ear. "The Chosen One." She nodded, eyes wide at the title. The Chosen One would bring balance to the Force—every child in the Jedi Temple knew of it. And here she was, laughing with the Chosen One like a…a friend!

"I'm behind everyone, though," He continued in a depressed tone. "I've never had any training with the force or anything like that. My mom…" He faded off, his voice miserable. Ail could tell he missed her, so she changed the subject.

"Don't worry, I'm behind everyone too. They tease me sometimes, because I'm so slow at learning." She was quiet and hurt, all readable in her sad eyes.

"Hey," Anakin whispered, hoping to bring the discussion back to happy tones. "I have an idea. Since we're both behind, you want to be behind together?"

"Like friends?" She asked, lifting her bowed head and revealing shining grey green eyes. A friend. A true one! Even one would make life so much more tolerable.

"Yeah," Anakin grinned at her. "Like friends."

**A/N: Like? Hate? Please tell me! Sorry the chapter is so short, but I think it's cute—in a little kid way. I didn't have much time, leaving soon to go to a church camp. Next one should have more action, when Anakin meets Sera and the gang. Mwahahahaha…I'm excited. Please review! Flames accepted, as long as they're constructive. **

**p.s. is Anakin kinda in character? That's my major concern here.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: If Star Wars were mine, I would definitely buy my way into college and slack off in school. Most unfortunately, it isn't mine. **

**A/N**: MORE REVIEWS! I thrive off these—some unhealthy sort of addiction. Thank you so much, they made me very very happy.

The Al-Bhed Slayer—lol I'm so glad you liked it. I thought it was cute too, but then again I'm a big fan of fluff and mushy stuff…romantic at heart, what can I say? Hey, no offense meant with this question, but I must ask it--I've been wondering for so long.Why is your penname the Al-Bhed Slayer?

Filthy Mushi—thanks for tipping me on that, I seriously have no idea when he's out of character…see, I saw TPM when I was like, 11 and AotC when I was around 13 and I don't remember much…Idk, I kinda wanted to make Anakin a bit happier and less angsty than he's regularly portrayed—at least when he's a kid.

Nianko—I'm sorry, I'm sorry! This one should be longer…I think…hey, I read your story, did ya get my review? I liked it. Thanks for the compliments, I'll try and live up to them…

Piper331—Thanks for the review, I'm trying my best to keep him in character. I thought it was cute as well, and I'm so glad someone shares my opinion.

Jess—lala? lol that's so random. Thanks for the review, I'm excited for this story as well.

Kitty-Kat26—I love children, but only from a distance. Once I actually spend hours with them, unless they're my little brother, I get so fed up. They're like toys—fun to look at (they're so cute sometimes!), but not touch. And I don't mean that in a Michael Jackson way, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

Tori—Yay more Ani/OC fans! Normally I'm a padme/ani fan since I think they're absolutely perfect together, but I just can't picture Padme as a jedi. So thus I had to resort to an OC, Ali. I'm glad you're likin' it, thanks for the review!

Mrs. Skywalker—lol likin' the penname…you can have luke, anakin's mine! Mwahahahahaha…jkjk. Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked it!

Redcristal—I'm honored. I don't think I've ever been on anyone's story alert list. Yay! Other people thought the chapter was cute. Thanks for reviewing!

**PART ONE: BUDDING**

**Chapter Two**

The next day Alianne awoke earlier than usual, anxious to get to the practice room. She and Anakin had arranged to meet in there at 0630, giving them thirty minutes to practice before the other younglings came in. Ali hadn't' seen her new friend since their conversation in the halls, for Master Kenobi had taken him away shortly afterwards. The Jedi Master had not been happy with Anakin, either. She'd have to check to see if he was alright.

Thirty minutes later Ali was inside the practice room, waiting and fidgeting impatiently. She decided to focus all her energy on doing something useful—like lifting a feather with the Force. Picking out a nice grey one, Ali plopped down Indian style in a corner of the room and closed her eyes, concentrating with all her might.

Ali didn't want to lift the feather just to spite Sera and her gang. She wanted to prove to herself that she wasn't Useless, or Talentless, or a piece of scum. Somewhere, deep inside her heart, laid her self esteem, buried under shovelfuls of insults. She wanted to rediscover it. A new friend was a good first step.

It was while Ali was absorbed in this activity that Anakin arrived on the scene. Seeing his new friend in the corner with a feather in front of her, he grinned wickedly. Any fool could guess that she was trying to lift the plume with her mind, and he decided to play a little prank on her.

Creeping silently, Anakin bent down and gently picked up the feather with his fingertips. He quietly threw it high in the air, and blew upwards a bit to give it a draft to waft upon. Rapidly he ran back a few steps and cried out loud: "Oh, Ali, look! It's floating!"

Ali's eyes flew open, wide and shocked. "Where? Where?" She followed his pointed finger and glanced upwards to indeed see the feather, spiraling down from its previous height. Her heart soared far higher than the plume had. She did it!

"Anakin!" She breathed, her very face glowing. Anakin saw her face, radiant in success, and felt a brief pang of guilt. Perhaps he oughtn't to have tricked her. "Do you know what this means?" She continued rapturously. "I can do it! I can use the Force!" A wide smile conquered her face, causing her eyes to glisten joyously. The pang of guilt intensified, and Anakin squirmed a bit.

Clueless, Ali kept talking. "I've never done it before, you know. I've never really been able to use the Force at all. They used to tease me because I couldn't lift a feather when I was eight and they could when they were five. Well maybe…maybe I can catch up now! If I did it once, I can do it again. And if I really, truly can use the Force…perhaps…perhaps with some practice, I can become…a Jedi. A real one, Anakin, like I've always dreamed about. Why are you frowning, Anakin?"

And indeed, the boy was frowning. He hadn't known that she had never shown any aptitude with the Force before. He had simply thought it was routine exercise she was performing. Anakin hadn't known the harm in the prank—he hadn't known she'd take it so seriously. Now he felt bad—what if she tried again and couldn't do it? Would she take it hard? Would she be devastated? He owed her the truth.

"Ali…" He began uncomfortably. She turned her full gaze upon him, her smile dreamy and her eyes a deep green. The joy was so apparent in every aspect of her face. Anakin sighed. He couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to tell her that her success wasn't of her own doing. He couldn't deflate her already punctured ego. Hers were the eyes of hope—hope which he couldn't destroy no matter how hard he willed himself to.

"Yes?" She prompted, still grinning happily, oblivious to the conflicting emotions in Anakin's heart.

"Congratulations," He said lamely, trying hard to smile and failing miserably. Ali, however, was so ecstatic that she didn't notice her friend's bad mood. She would one day be a Jedi. She was sure of it now.

"Thank you," She replied modestly, beaming at him. There was no one she would rather share this moment with than her new friend, Anakin.

Suddenly everything was shattered by the arrival of Sera and the gang. They burst in through the practice room's door, and strode purposefully across the room to get their lightsaber equipment on. Ali's bubble deflated quickly when she saw the pretty blonde flounce across the room, then pause as she saw Anakin. The rest of her gang proceeded into the lightsaber room.

"Hi," she called in an annoyingly fake, girlish voice to the boy. "My name's Sera. What's yours?" She gave her shining golden locks a saucy toss and smiled winningly.

"Anakin," he replied warily. Some dim masculine part of his mind recognized the fact that Sera was quite pretty, in a cutesy little girl sort of way. Then the logic took over—girls had cooties. Cooties were contagious.

"I've never seen you around, Anakin," She tilted her head to one side, letting the light catch her blue eyes attractively. She blinked quickly, letting her eyelashes flutter. Ali snorted slightly. Sera's attempts at flirting were completely transparent—she obviously saw Anakin as nothing more than a cute newcomer who she could add to the list of boys pining after her. "And if I did, I'd remember you. I don't often forget cute faces." The masculine part of Anakin's brain was taking over.

Ali nearly gagged, off to the side, at the fakeness that saturated Sera's being. The blonde girl shot Ali a look of pure hate, but decided not to reveal her catty side in front of the new boy. Instead Sera refocused her attentions on Anakin, ignoring Ali's very presence.

"Oh," Anakin said, flustered. "Umm...I'm new here. That's probably why you haven't seen me before." Ali turned to stare at him. Her new friend was turning steadily pinker in the face. Could it be? Was he really falling for Sera? No, she had to have some faith. Anakin couldn't possibly be so stupid.

"That explains it," Sera grinned again, her teeth flashing white against her perfect skin. "Well, I'm going to go practice now. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah," Anakin replied, still dumbfounded. "Later." He stared after her retreating back as she went into the lightsaber practice room. Ali got impatient waiting for his jaw to close and nudged him.

"Come on, let's practice." She said irritably.

"Are all girls like that here?" He asked numbly, still not moving.

"You mean fake and mean?" Ali asked, even more annoyed. It was aggravating how he had completely dismissed her as a girl and had only judged female Jedi younglings by Sera.What had started out as a good morning was, as usual, ruined by stupid, trashy Sera.

"What?" Anakin cried, aghast and kind of angry. "She was really nice. Don't say nasty things about her."

Ali snorted again. "Whatever. Let's just practice." She didn't feel like explaining her relationship with Sera. Anakin would only stick up for the blonde and make Ali feel worse. With a major effort, Ali refocused on her earlier success with the Force. She decided to change the subject. "So, you want to practice with the feather?"

**A/N: Brief again, and I'm sorry, but in next chapter Anakin's pranks catch up with him…mwahahahaha. Anyways, I have to go finish my homework for summer school speech (four and a half hours daily. I think I might die). Should never have signed up for it, damn it. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASEEEEEEEEEE!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: Damn it, must I go through this depressing statement every single chapter? Okay, I DON'T OWN STAR WARS, and I never will or else Anakin would be completely intact, unscarred, and mine…mwahaha.**

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I was getting' kind of bored of writing these innocent little kiddy chapters and wanted to get to the mush, but I still have two or three more non mushy chapters to write…darn it. These reviews keep me goin'.**

**FilthyMushi—**YES! Anakin was in character and it was entertaining. That lifts my heart, I was worried for a sec. Thanks!

**The Al Bhed Slayer—**Thanks for the explanation and the review (it was just bugging me cuz I didn't know what an Al Bhed was, lol). I'll read Eternal Balance ASAP, thanks for updating that as well!

**AnakinLuvr34—**Someone who has me on story alert! I'm truly honored, thank you so much.

**Piper331—**Summer school stinks. Seriously. Thanks for the review, just you wait and see what happens to our favorite hottie…

**Nianko—**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I don't have the motivation or ideas to write a huge chapter though! Just wait till the mush comes, mwahahahaha…lol, your idea is good but it's not what's happenin', sorry. Read and find out!

**Amanda—**You'll just have to read and see, won't ya? Lol, jkjk, thanks for the review—it'll stop being sad and start being happy.

**HaydenChristiansenisHOOTT!—**lol, I'm liking your name. I will e-mail you when I update, mwahahahaha. Thanks for the review!

**PART ONE: BUDDING**

**Chapter Three**

Ali awoke early the next morning, eager to see Anakin again and to reattempt the miracle of last morning. She skipped happily into the practice room. Once inside, she picked out the exact same feather—for good luck's sake—and sat Indian style in the exact same corner. Although she had been taught there was no such thing as luck, there could be no harm in making sure.

Ali tried her best to focus her entire being on lifting the feather, but her thoughts drifted despite her efforts. She kept remembering Anakin's success yesterday—he had lifted the feather after about ten tries, and showed extraordinary talent at the lightsaber for someone who had never practiced before. Every time he accomplished something she had failed at, pangs of jealousy hit her. But he was her best friend—her only friend. Anakin was her raft in a storming ocean, her life support. She wouldn't—couldn't—grudge him anything.

"Hey Ali," A voice called from the doorway, breaking her concentration. She looked up, and saw Anakin standing there, scratching his blonde head sheepishly. His hair was tousled from sleep, and there was an air of guilt around him.

"Good morning," She smiled at her friend, but quickly let it dissolve at his serious expression. "What's wrong?" She asked, concerned now. A hesitant silence followed. He was obviously thinking of what to say next.

"I actually have to tell you something, Ali," He muttered, his head down. Something on the floor was obviously very interesting, for he refused to look up and meet her eyes. "It was stupid of me, and really mean—but it wasn't supposed to be. I never meant for it to go so far, though, you have to know that. It was a prank, and I didn't mean for it to be so mean. I never thought—I didn't know—I was just trying to be funny and to get you to finish your exercise faster—and that's how it happened," he finished lamely.

"Wait, what?" Ali asked, confused. He took a big breath and opened his mouth again when—as luck would have it—Sera walked into the room. Walked wasn't the right word, more like strutted. Confidence radiated from her being, and she did the whole hair flip thing again when she caught sight of Anakin.

"Oh, Anakin, it's so nice to see you!" She flashed that smile again, the flakey sweet one that Ali hated. "I've been thinking about you, you know."

"Really?" He asked hopefully, smiling back.

"Yes, especially after your success yesterday," Sera giggled. "You did so well for someone's first time. It was amazing to watch you improve. You must be a natural with the Force, I've never seen someone so skilled." Ali was getting seriously fed up—this girl was not only a flirt, but she was stuck up, mean, a suck up, and kept interrupting Anakin's conversations with her. Obviously Ali's new friend was Sera's new target.

"Oh, thanks," Anakin looked down at the floor again, playing with the feather that Ali was practicing on. "You were really good too." This was sickening. He was falling for Sera.

"So Anakin, you were going to tell me something earlier?" Ali interrupted irritably.

"I was?" Anakin asked, dazed. He kept glancing at Sera and her fluttering eyelashes and attractive smile.

"Oh, you forgot? Go figure—I should've known you'd find more important things to occupy your thoughts." She said maliciously, and immediately regretted her words at Anakin's hurt look.

"Ali," He began apologetically.

"Forget it," She turned away from him, picked up her feather, and stalked away to an opposite corner.

"Forget her," Sera said when Anakin made to move after Ali. She grabbed his arm and stepped in front of him. "So, tell me about your origins, Anakin. I never got to talk to you long enough yesterday." Anakin twisted away from her and walked to Ali. He crouched down beside her, leaving Sera lonely and rejected at the side.

"I'm sorry I was ignoring you," He whispered at the bowed red head.

"Go away," she muttered, her eyes still closed and unmoving.

"Don't stay mad, Ali," He pleaded, his eyes big and blue and puppy dog like. She looked up at him, and couldn't help but smile slightly. "Please? I won't do it again." She bit her lip, and then laughed at his forlorn expression.

"I forgive you," Ali grinned. "Let's go practice with the lightsabers." She walked to the bin full of feathers and was about to put hers back when a voice called.

"I don't see why you're bothering with her, Anakin," Sera said, her voice saturated with hate and jealousy. "She's Useless. Alianne's been in the Jedi Temple for over three years, and she still can't lift a feather with the Force."

"You're wrong," Ali said, her voice wavering from anger. "I can too lift a feather with the Force. And even if I'm not as good at using the Force as you are, I still have morals—and more midichlorians, Sera." She saw the blonde's face turn positively purple with rage. Sera wasn't so pretty anymore.

"Prove it," Sera hissed. "Do it now, if you're so good."

"Fine, I will," Ali looked down at the feather in her hand and sat down, Indian style, trying to control her rage. "I did it yesterday, I can do it again," She murmured defiantly, lifting her chin.

"Ummm…about that, Ali," Anakin chewed his lip nervously. He had not imagined this situation when he broke the news to her. This was not good. Not good. If he could dig a hole in the floor and shrink into it, he would. This would hurt his friend more than anything ever before, especially if he said it in front of Sera. It would crack her self esteem, leave her ruined. Oh why did he have to do the stupid prank? But he couldn't not tell her, could he? Or were some things left better unsaid?

"Shhh, she's trying to focus," Sera said tauntingly, sneering at the sitting girl.

_Focus._ Ali thought. _Let the anger fade, and let the calm and peace take over. Focus. Concentrate on the task at hand, and don't think about anything else. I don't care if Sera wants to make fun of me, or if Anakin's better than I am. He's the Chosen One and she's mean. What I care about is my abilities. I can do this. Focus. It's inside me. I can do it, and I believe in myself. _

**I believe in you too. **Anakin's voice echoed inside her head. The support he showed for her was overwhelming, and it made her feel so good. She smiled, and let go of everything but the Force.

_Lift_, she willed the feather peacefully._Lift. _

**A/N: And, being evil, I'll leave it off there. I think I have three more non mushy chapters to go through, mwahahahaha…then the fluff begins. PLEASE REVIEW! It means so much to me as an author. I'd appreciate it so much. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEEE! Oh, and I apologize for the shortness. I decided to have a cliffie, lol. A crappy cliffie, but one all the same. **


	5. Chapter Four

**DISCLAIMER: I wish.  
**

**A/N: AHHH! I'm so excited, I received so much feedback that I'm seriously considering ending every single chapter in a cliffhanger…lol jkjk, thank you so much though, for reviewing. **

**Filthy Mushi—**I'm sorry, I guess it was unclear about their ages and stuff. Right now, they're still little kids. Anakin's 9 and Ali's 8. I'm going to do a break to when they're older, though. That's part two. Thanks for the compliments and review—I'll try and live up to them.

**Piper331—**lol read on…read on…thanks for reviewing, I appreciate it.

**The Al Bhed Slayer—**I decided not to ruin things for EB, although I've heard the song before…I can't wait, you have to keep updating your story! Lol about the fluff thing—I tend to be a romantic deep down, so yeah, future chapters will be quite mushy. Mwahahahaha, I'm excited.

**Legolover—**awww, thanks! I'm glad it's not your run of the mill Ani/OC story. I didn't want Ali to be another Anakin hating, all powerful Jedi OC that I've read about in so many different stories, and I'm glad you think it's unique.

**Amanda—**you'll seriously have to read and find out, mwahahahahaha…

**Nianko—**yeah, it would be really horrible to not let her lift the feather, but would you put it past me? You'll have to read and find out, lol. Sorry about the lack of updates—I'm trying, it's just…idk, sometimes I'm in a writing mood and otherwise I'm not. If you review (Which you have done faithfully, thank you), I might be in writing moods more often : ). Jkjk, thanks for the input. And please don't kill me.

**Cellar Door Rock—**I always thought Anakin was a really cute little kid, and I decided to bring him back to his roots. I'm glad you liked, thanks for the review!

**Time is a waste of life—**Doesn't it go the other way around? Life is a waste of time? Ah well, I'm glad you liked it, I appreciate your review.

**MissRyss03—**lol I didn't mean for it to come out as Alien, more like Ali—Anne. And then you say them together. I never even considered the Alien aspect—I mean, it was all planned…all planned….lol thanks for the review! I'm so glad you liked it.

**KittyKat26—**lol don't worry, I'm not stopping there! You just gotta keep reading. ; )

**Arein--**Awww, you don't like Padme? WHY? I LOVED the Ani/Padme relationship…yes, she will be in the story. The other questions will be answered in time…lol thanks for the review, I'm so glad you liked it.

**PART ONE: BUDDING**

**Chapter Four**

**_Almost three months later_**

_**Jedi Temple **_

_**Coruscant**_

It was almost odd, how it developed. It developed on that day, actually. The day that Ali lifted the feather, the day that she showed her first _real _adeptness with the Force. Through their closeness, through their strong bond, Anakin Skywalker and Alianne Tyri formed a bond, a sort of telepathic connection, between their minds. Normally such a link was limited only to Master and Padawan relationships, but for some inexplicable reason, one existed between them. Perhaps it was the deep friendship that they shared. Perhaps it was the understanding that linked them. Perhaps it was the intense care that they each felt for the other. Maybe it was all three.

She could still remember the passionate joy she felt when the feather had lifted. She could still recall the grin that stretched across her friend's face, and the scowl that had darkened Sera's. Most of all, Ali remembered the feeling of being one with the Force—the peace, the tranquility, the calm and belonging that came with it. She had felt it before, in small pangs. These normally came when she was outside, however, mingling with Nature—whether it be lying in the grass, or climbing in the trees with the breeze in her hair, or simply sitting with her ankles in the lake. And never had the feeling of serenity been more overwhelming than when she had lifted that feather.

In the three months that had followed, Ali had felt many such incidents. She had improved exponentially—it was amazing how fast she was growing. Her progress was also an enigma in the Jedi Temple. How had Useless, Talentless Ali made such a complete turnaround? Speculations were audible all over the building, and despite a variety of answers to the mystery, one was most popular. Anakin Skywalker. His support gave her confidence a boost. It was common knowledge that the two were inseparable, best friends, and some (mostly girls) weren't fond of the fact. After all, it was also known that Sera had a crush on Anakin—which made him the most sought after youngling in the Jedi Temple. Sera—now there was a trendsetter. Gossip called her the prettiest, most popular, most skilled, and coolest Jedi female.

Ali, however, was ascending the ladder of talent rapidly. Although not quite at the top yet, she had already mastered using the Force to block the shots of training droids when blindfolded, was quickly learning how to perform mind tricks, and had almost perfected the Force pull and push. No one grudged her her progress, however. She earned it through hours of extra practice and meditation, just as she slowly earned the respect of her peers. Yes, life had truly improved for Alianne Tyri.

But right now? Ali was nervous. It was pure, untainted anxiety that abided in her stomach—she could practically feel it writhe. It felt like snakes, twisting and turning the lunch she had eaten hours earlier. It was the only emotion she could register. On second thought, she was hot as well. Ali shifted the lightsaber to her left hand and wiped her sweaty palm on her right thigh. The last thing she wanted was for her weapon to slip.

It was Padawan season. Jedi Masters would be looking for Padawans during this month, and probably the following two. After that, the unlucky ones who were too old and hadn't been picked would be dropped. Sent home. Failed. They would never become a Jedi Knight; never continue their dream of becoming a savior, a Guardian of Peace and of the People. And Ali was so scared that she might become one of those unlucky few. The teachers, the Knights, the Masters—they were all so accustomed to her failure, so used to her history of being incompetent, that they might think these last four months a fluke. Or they might not even have noticed her improvement. She needed more time to build up her credibility as a skilled youngling, to build up her potential. And time was exactly what she didn't have. Most of the time, if you reached nine or ten without being accepted as a Padawan, you were doomed. And Ali's birthday was coming up.

Right now, she was in a sparring session against one of Sera's talented girl friends, Kyla. Kyla was very, very good. If it were just another practice round, Ali wouldn't think anything of it. She'd try her best, and if that wasn't good enough—well, there was next time. But today? Today there were probably ten Jedi Masters sitting in the unusually large crowd of onlookers, searching the court for a prospective Padawan. And Ali desperately wanted to be the prospective Padawan they considered taking.

**I'm so nervous,** Ali thought-spoke.

**You'll be fine,** came Anakin's soothing reply. **Someone's bound to pick you. Don't' worry about it—you've improved so much, they have to have noticed it. Nothing to be nervous about, okay?**

**Yeah, that's easy to say when you have a Master guaranteed already, **Ali thought scoffed. She hoped sarcasm could travel through the link they shared. **Master Kenobi might as well have a TAKEN: ANAKIN SKYWALKER sign stamped across his forehead in big bold letters. **She heard him chuckled slightly, even through her nerves. The sound of Ani's laugh had been embedded into her mind. She was about to laugh to…but then the referee marched importantly into the ring. **We're about to start! Oh, Ani…wish me luck. **

**You don't need it, but may the Force be with you, **came his reply. She could practically feel him grinning. His confidence in her boosted her own self esteem.

She bowed to Kyla and then backed away, igniting the practice lightsaber and holding it in the 'guard' position. Ali was not a fan of offensive tactics—that was more Anakin, her usual sparring buddy, oriented. And thus Ali waited for Kyla's attack.

Sera's friend did indeed attack, faking a thrust to the right, and then stopping and lunging left. Ali dodged it, jumping to avoid getting cut. Kyla stepped in further, spinning in a whirl of long brown hair that whipped Ali's face. She swung to the left, stabbed towards the middle, and kept attacking. Each blow packed power behind it, and Ali found herself staggering from the weight. Kyla spun and twirled, aggressively striking again and again. Defensive tactics were not working well on this girl, who never seemed to run out of energy.

Twice Kyla almost succeeded in injuring Ali, and once grazed Ali's upper arm with the tip of her lightsaber. The crowd hissed in sympathy at the cut, which, although not shallow, stung like hell. Relying on her own senses wouldn't win Ali the battle. Reaching through the Force, she felt rather than saw Kyla's intentions. She twisted and turned, to the left, to the right, she ducked a vicious swipe, and so on. Each time the girl attacked, Ali had a premonition of where and when it would happen.

After about ten or fifteen minutes, which seemed like forever, no one seemed to gain an advantage. Ali pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes and tugged the sweaty strand behind her ear. Both still wielding their weapons warily, Ali and Kyla circled around the court, refusing to look away from each other in case of an attack.

Perhaps it was time to take a little action of her own. She was desperate for this win, and maybe her powers could help her out here. Ali concentrated with her whole being, and pulled on her connection with Nature. Her bond with the outdoors was like a bunch of little vines, intricately intertwined and traced throughout her body. If she grabbed at the right bundle, she would get the right response. If she pulled too lightly, she would fail. If she pulled too hard, however, things could turn out of control. It was a risk—but how badly did she want to be a Jedi? To be a Padawan? To win?

She felt her eyelids close in her focus and she breathed in. Inside her mind she tugged at the strand of air with all her might, heaving and straining against the resistance Nature made when it was messed with. She gathered all the air she had successfully won in her tug of war with the elements and contained it inside her mind for her control. She needed more—while Kyla was still tired and pacing. She continued her game, pulling as hard as she could until the store of air inside her was adequate.

And then she let it all out—in a forceful gust of wind that she aimed directly for Kyla's lightsaber. She used her mind and willed it into a funnel, with the end at Kyla's hand, which was loosely gripping her weapon. Ali threw her hand out, fingers pointing towards her opponent, and the air followed, flowing through her arm's veins and out through the tips of her fingers. A satisfying whoosh ensued, and Ali felt the mental strain of battling with Nature leave her pounding head.

Kyla gasped upon impact. Out of all the things she was expecting, a self conjured wind wasn't one. It hit her hand, knocking her lightsaber out of her unsuspecting grip, and the weapon skidded across the court floor, coming to a screeching halt. Ali was next to Kyla in an instant, her lightsaber pointed directly at Kyla's throat and only inches away.

"Surrender," Ali whispered, meeting the other girl's astonished stare.

There was a huge silence, tense with surprise and shock. Then, slowly, beginning with Anakin, a smattering of applause started around the room. The clapping grew in volume, echoing in the court, until Ali thought her heart might burst. She had won! In front of everyone, against a very worthy opponent.

"Shake hands!" The referee was screaming over the tumult. Ali obliged, smiling briefly into Kyla's face. Kyla smiled back—unsure if she ought to befriend Sera's rival.

"Good job," Ali said in a friendly tone.

"Thanks," Kyla whispered hesitantly. "You too." There was a brief moment where the whole Sera conflict dissipated—they were simply both Jedi Knight wanna-bes, with common interests and common goals. Then, Sera's voice called for her friend, and Kyla broke away, running back to the old world.

Ali stood there, in the middle of the court, staring after Kyla. Perhaps…perhaps there were decent people in that gang after all. Then the fight, and the battle with Nature, caught up with her and she gasped for breath. She was exhausted, but she had won. She had won! Fatigue made her stagger, and her mind felt the dues that followed messing with Nature. Collapsing was an option she was seriously considering right then.

She felt a tug on her red ponytail, and turned wearily around to see Anakin, his bright blue eyes shining with happiness. No words were needed between the friends—she simply smiled, worn out by her match. He smiled back, and hugged her briefly.

**Good job. **He thought spoke, beaming proudly at the girl whose improvement was off the charts. **You were awesome. I like the wind thing, especially. **

"I don't," She replied, sharper than she intended to. "If I had to resort to using my special powers to win, that means I'm not good enough." At Anakin's hurt expression, she softened.

**Sorry, **She thought apologetically. **I'm just really tired…I didn't mean to snap. **"I just have to practice more," She sighed, and pushed some stray strands of her red hair out of her face.

"I'll practice with you," Anakin replied easily, forgiving his friend for her bad mood instantly. "We'll get better together, okay?" She nodded and they shared a grin again.

About fifteen feet away, the Jedi Knight Lyra smiled at the small exchange the two friends shared. It told her almost everything she needed to know.

**A/N: I think this was my longest chapter yet. From now on, the story will be jumping through time—stopping at important incidents—until ten years later, when they're 18 and 19—ish. PLEASE REVIEW! I've never written action before, and I don't know if I described things well enough…SO PLEASSEEEE!**

**P.S. Anakin still in character? **


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: This thing depresses me. Severely. I'm going to say it now, one last time, and it goes for the WHOLE ENTIRE STORY. All the chapters. I'm never going to write it again, okay? IT IS NOT MINE. **

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me this long to update…you see, the new Harry Potter book came out, and that's the only explanation I deem necessary. IT WAS REALLY GOOD, so go read it. Anyway, thank you so much to all my reviewers and I apologize, once again, for delaying this chapter. **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE According to the information I gathered from my awesome reviewers, Tahl is blind, in love with Qui-Gon Jinn, and more importantly—dead. Therein lies the problem—I don't know her character, and even if I did, she's not alive. So yeah, I edited last chapter. The Jedi Knight's name is Lyra instead…hope you all don't mind. **

**Filthy Mushi—**Thanks for tipping me off whenever Anakin's getting OOC. Lol, I'll make him meaner. It's really appreciated…as is the review.

**Piper331—**Awww, thanks for the compliments. I'll try and live up to your expectations...hope you like this chapter as well!

**Allied to Darkness—**lol I'm still used to the Al Bhed Slayer, but this one is much more depressing. It reminds me of Darth Vader. Argghhh you made Akaia evil! You need a sequel. You'd better have a sequel.

**Time is a waste of life—**Thank you! That makes me feel really special and talented, lol. The idea that time is a waste of life is intriguing…I've never thought about it like that. That's cool though! Thanks for the explanation and the review.

**Holly Blue Iris—**lol, just those two eensy weensy errors. Yeah, I had to change the expulsion age to 9 or 10 because otherwise the story wouldn't work…I guess it is AU. Anyways, thanks for the tip off about Tahl being DEAD because that impacts the story…just slightly.

**Mrs. Skywalker—**Oh, she's a master? I thought she was just a knight…well, thanks for in the information and the review!

**Zevrillion—**Thanks for the compliments and the review! I'll try not to disappoint.

**Amanda—**lol I would've updated quicker, but you see, I had to find out who the Half Blood Prince was…hehehehe I'm not a nerd.

**Spsurfer3—**I'm so glad you like it…Thanks for the review!

**Legolover—**yeah, definitely didn't want to go through the effort it would take to read the Jedi Apprentice series. I haven't done anything but sit my lazy bum in the theaters and watch the movies.

**Sweet'Lovely—**Okay, this review had me puzzled for a while…but I have an educated guess to make. Are you Nianko? I think you are…mwahahahaha I'm a genius. Unless I'm wrong. Well, anyway, thanks for the review!

**Arein—**First off, I wouldn't ban you from this story for not liking padme…everyone has their own opinion, right? I was just wondering why you didn't…hope you didn't take any offense, because I have no problem if you don't. Secondly, I owe you a major apology. You searched up Tahl for me—which I really, really, really, really appreciate—and gave me all these facts and background info, but I ended up not using her. I'm really sorry, and I hope you can forgive me…I just don't like the idea of putting in a Jedi Master who's dead, blind, and whose character I don't really know in my fanfic. So yeah, once again, thanks and sorry.

**PART ONE: BUDDING**

**Chapter Five**

Lyra strode briskly across the majestic halls, aiming for the Jedi Council. The Masters would not be happy at her intrusion, but it was a necessary one. They had never told her! In all the years she had served the Order, lived in the Temple, completed missions, and followed orders, it had never been mentioned. It was outrageous! She should've been the first they contacted once it was discovered!

She felt the wisps of wind that accompanied her being intensify, and she took a deep breath to calm herself. Bursting into the Jedi Council during one of their meetings would not improve her chances of success. They should've told her, but probably had their reasons not to. The best thing to do would be to approach with an open mind and tranquil demeanor. A true Jedi front.

She rapped gently on the elegant doors, quelling the breeze about her so that the Masters wouldn't detect her true agitation.

"Come inside, Lyra," Master Windu's voice drawled from inside. She entered obediently, careful to keep her face of polite interest firmly in place.

"Forgive the intrusion, Masters," Lyra bowed respectfully, her voice calm. "But I have a rather urgent matter to discuss." The circle of Masters nodded for her to continue, accepting her apology.

"Alianne Tyri, this is about?" Yoda asked from his corner.

Lyra nodded in confirmation. "Why did you not tell me there was another Windite here at the Jedi Temple?" She decided not to participate in the subtle games played by the Jedi, and voiced her issues bluntly.

"Ali is…a rare case," Mace Windu replied carefully.

"I could teach her!" Lyra cried, ignoring Mace and dropping her mask of composure for a second before reapplying it. "She's a hardworking girl, very determined. She could…she could be my Padawan!" Never mind the fact that Lyra was a newly institued Knight herself, never mind the idea that Lyra probably couldn't teach the girl all she needed to know. Somewhere, deep inside her heart, Lyra knew it was the right thing to do.

"A Windite, she is not," Yoda replied. "So deep her connection with the Force is, she is an Elemental. Teach her adequately, a difficult task it is."

"You mean…she can control Nature?" Lyra whispered, awed. Stories of Elementals were famed throughout the Jedi Order—those so intensely and profoundly intertwined with Nature that they could literally manipulate the air, water, earth, and flame. Legend said that in the last clash of the Sith against the Jedi, an Elemental had sacrificed itself to save the Jedi Order from certain doom and to ensure peace across the galaxies. Elementals were very, very rare indeed.

It was inexplicable how Elementals came about. They were freak accidents, children of fate, chosen and predestined to be different and to affect the lives of all those around them. Indeed, the last Elemental that the Jedi knew about had existed about nine centuries ago, and had used up all his powers to hold together a planet during an earthquake. His story had been heavily documented by the planet of Thyal, whose inhabitants were eternally grateful for their savior's sacrifice.

Setbacks, however, came with the extreme bond to Nature. Elementals were normally late starters, taking about a decade to show their true talents.

"Control is a strong word, Lyra," Mace Windu said, bringing the youngKnight back to the present from her thoughts."More like…bend it. To her will, and desires." Lyra nodded, still in shock.

"A rare case, Young Tyri is." Yoda murmured thoughtfully. "A rare case indeed." Looking up into the youthful face of Knight Lyra, Yoda acknowledged—silently—the fact that the woman in front of him was a rare case as well. Perhaps…perhaps…the idea would take much meditation.

**_A month later_**

_**Jedi Temple **_

_**Coruscant**_

Ali looked at her best friend sorrowfully. Her dejection obviously showed in her face, for Anakin laughed and gave her a playful push.

"Don't look so sad, Ali!" He grinned. "It's not so bad, is it?"

"The haircut?" Ali asked, confused and depressed. "Oh, no, that's fine." It was different, there was no denying that. Much shorter. Almost…grown up.

"Even the braid?" Anakin teased, trying to lighten up the mood.

Ali shrugged. "I've seen worse."

"Aww, come on Ali! You should be happy for me—I'm moving up, aren't I?"

"I am happy," Ali said, smiling unconvincingly, bitterly. "Congratulations on becoming a Padawan and leaving me behind in the dust, Anakin Skywalker. Now to complete it, become a Knight and fulfill your dreams of being a Jedi whilst I get dropped from the Temple because no one will accept me as a Padawan."

His face was so hurt, and Ali felt her heart sting at how mean she was being. Instead of supporting her friend when he succeeded, she was making him feel guilty for doing well. Anakin deserved better. She saw his expression twist and a cool mask glide into place over his features.

"Ani…" She began apologetically. He ignored her, and turned away. He had every right to be angry, but she had hoped he would forgive her. Her eyes burned and the tears brimmed threateningly. She couldn't let them spill, not with people (like Sera) around! Turning on her heel, she ran away from the crowd that was doing what she, Anakin's best friend, wasn't—congratulating the new Padawans selflessly.

* * *

Ali lay outside in the grass, reveling in the smell of Nature. It was going to rain soon, she could tell it. The air was musty and old, and the earth screaming for something to quench its thirst. She loved nothing better than the rain. 

Ali closed her eyes, wondering how long she had been like this, sprawled in the meadow whose friendship she valued second only to Anakin's. Perhaps thirty to forty minutes? The inducting ceremony was probably still going on. Ali shifted on the grass, inhaling in the scent and being of the outdoors. She could get lost in this place, in this haven, this utopia. Here her soul was replenished, her tears dried, her worries and troubles washed away. Here she was home.

The rain came, just as Ali predicted. Each droplet seemed a revitalizing answer from heaven, intent on bringing their liquid happiness to as many as possible. She pried herself off the wet earth and danced away her problems under the raindrops. She spun wildly, leaped happily, swayed in time with the music made by the water, and twirled around with her mouth open and tongue out. Perhaps...perhaps if she just spent enough time out here, let her spirit mingle enough with the rain, she'd become one with Nature, with the Force, and leave all earth's troubles behind.

**A/N: Short, I know, I know…next one should be longer, I think. I also know this one wasn't very exciting, but it was necessary to set the scene for the next chapter. ARGGHHH losing my writing drive…this ALWAYS happens, in every story, including my other one (true freedom). Please review (this one, or both if you so desire)? Give me some motivation, lol. **


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: Okay, I had to write. I was just in that MOOD. Idk why—maybe it's because the reviews reached the big 5-0. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I've never reached 50 reviews before, and it is quite an honor. **

**Sweet'Lovely--**I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know I don't update enough, but I'm working on it. Anyway, Colin Farrell? How random, lol…I guess he's alright. I haven't really seen that many movies with him in it, other than that one really bad superhero one—what's it called? Devil? Deed Devil? Something like that a long time ago…why are you asking?

**Allied to Darkness—**lol south park is HILARIOUS! Yeah, I was trying to write my other POTC fic when my little brother was watching pokemon…shudders. It was bad, too. You'd better update your story!

**Piper331—**CONGRATULATIONS! You are reviewer #50 of From Bud to Bloom, lol. Cyber Cookies for you! Lol, sry, I don't have a real prize…just my eternal appreciation for being a faithful reviewer.

**Legolover—**yeah, Ali's a rash girl. Impetuous and spontaneous, you know? The kind that acts before they think—like me, lol. She'll learn, though. She'll learn. Thanks for the review!

**Arein—**lol, I guess I see where you're coming from. If Padme hadn't existed, Anakin probably wouldn't have turned to the Dark Side…but then again, for curiosity's sake, what's your theory? And for the record—all your questions shall be answered in time…as in, pretty much in this chapter, lol.

**Amanda—**Once again, all your questions will be answered in this chapter : ). Anyway, I completely agree with you about people not absorbing the beauty around them. I'm glad you liked the chapter, thanks for the review!

**Spsurfer3—**OH MY GOSH I KNOW! I seriously HAD to finish the book. I bought it at midnight (lol stood in line—nerdy, I know) and then read it until like, 4 in the morning. I think I fell asleep reading it, and woke up and finished it in the morning. The ending was really sad, but I liked the book overall. I HAVE TO READ THE 7TH ONE!

**Time is a waste of life—**arggghh it's like once I reach a certain number of words, I get tired of writing and want to start a new story—but I can't. Please keep reviewing, it's so appreciated and it keeps me writing.

**Fell Dragon—**Awww, thanks! That makes me feel very talented and special. I'll try and live up to the praise, lol.

**Zevrillion—**Sorry about the shortness, it comes with writer's block. They're a package, ya know? Lol thanks for the review, I'm sorry, but this one's really short too! The next one will be longer, I swear.

**PART ONE: BUDDING**

**Chapter Six**

Ali walked back into the Temple, trying her best not to look too conspicuous. It was a difficult feat, one that she failed at miserably, considering how soaking wet she was. Indeed, water dripped everywhere she walked, leaving a very evident trail behind her. It was a futile attempt—all the new Padawans, with their new haircuts, new Masters, new schedules, new lives, and new friends stared at her openly—Anakin and Sera amongst them.

Sera had been among the first Jedi younglings to be accepted by a Master, to be trained as a Padawan. Ali should've expected this—she was very talented, after all. The rationality didn't stop the pangs of jealousy that shot through Ali's heart, though.

A sorry sight she must look! Ali thought unhappily. The strands of her hair that hung loose from her ponytail were straggling, and stuck wetly to her neck. Her clothes were plastered to her body and drenched thoroughly, and she squished every time she took a step, due to the large amount of water inside her shoes. This was humiliating. She should've taken the back entrance.

All sense of the peace that had encircled her in the meadow was evaporating, and Ali felt the renewed pain that only a fight with Anakin could bring. Ani was deliberately ignoring her, refusing to meet her gaze. She kept walking, however, her head held high and her pace even, despite the storm building inside her.

Once safely out of sight, Ali ran to her room, dropping her calm demeanor. She threw off the offending wet clothes and pulled her hair out of the ponytail before dashing into the fresher. The hot water felt good on her cold body, and she simply soaked in the heat for awhile, calming her body in the process.

About thirty minutes later, Ali stepped out of the room with the fresher, dressed in a crisp new set of Jedi robes, her hair still slightly damp. She rubbed the red waves with a towel once more, trying to get all moisture out of it, before looking up. There, sitting on her bed, was a Jedi Knight, staring curiously back at Ali.

The first thing Ali noticed about the newcomer was her hair. The Jedi Knight had beautiful, shoulder length, wavy locks of sandy brown hair that seemed to waft in an invisible wind, despite them being indoors. Upon closer observation, it seemed as if her robes did the same thing—shifting slightly as if being blown. Ali stared harder. It was quite difficult to tell where this Jedi Knight ended and where the air began—she seemed to melt into the background, her outline blurred and stirring in the breeze that surrounded her. She seemed like someone who would greet you in a vision, slightly transparent and floating gracefully through your thoughts.

"Hello, youngling." The Jedi Knight said, her velvety smooth chocolate gaze never leaving Ali. Her voice reminded Ali of the air, when it blew in soft, blustery whispers and tones in the morning. "My name is Lyra."

"Hello, Master Lyra," Ali replied, inclining her head slightly as courtesy demanded. She was still clueless as to why the dreamlike Knight was in her room. "I'm Ali—Alianne Tyri. May I help you with something?"

"And how old are you, Ali?" Lyra inquired, ignoring Ali's question.

"I turned nine about two weeks ago, Master."

"Lyra," The Knight replied, brushing away the formal title. "Call me Lyra, and I'll call you Ali." This sounded reasonable, so Ali nodded her agreement. "I suppose you're wondering why I'm here." Ali nodded again, unsure of what to say.

"It's a long story, Ali," Lyra sighed. For someone so young, she sounded so tired, so old. "Why don't you sit?" Obediently, silently, Ali sat down beside the Jedi Knight, her wet hair forgotten.

"Have you ever heard of an Elemental, Ali?" The youngling shook her head no.

"How about a Windite?" Again the girl shook her head no.

Lyra sighed again, slightly upset that the Jedi Council hadn't told the youngling about her…unique heritage.

"Let me tell you a story, then, Ali. This is an old tale, a legend passed down through the generations. In the ancient days, when the world was still developing, Mother Nature was deeply troubled. The people, the races, the planets of those days were not paying her the proper respect. Blinded by their greed and desires, they were abusing and destroying their worlds, ruining all that Nature had worked so hard for.

In order to solve this, She took on the form of a human to visit the most destructive planet. On the other worlds, she told her sons—Flame and Earth—and her daughters, Wind and Water, to do likewise. Being obedient children, Flame, Earth, Wind, and Water all took on the shapes and physical appearance of other races. Nature had a plan, you see. She and Her children would travel the planet, spreading the idea of peace and prosperity in place of violence and gluttony.

To ensure that these messages would continue being told throughout the ages, and to guarantee that Nature's creations never suffered like so again, Her and Her children mated with the natives of the planets they were in. Their children were the envoys of tranquility, of harmony, and were forever connected with the physical world in which they lived. After they had successfully reproduced, making sure that there would always be one to defend Mother Nature, they returned to their natural states as Elements.

The children of Flame are called Fire Children—those of Earth, Eartheres, and those of Wind Windites. Water's offspring are simply referred to as Water Essences. Each of the four Elements children are forever connected to their Element. I am a Windite, you see, so I forever will have that wispy, wind blown air to me which I am sure you have noticed, Alianne Tyri. And Nature's children? Oh, those are rare, Alianne. The rarest of them all. They are referred to as Elementals, and have such a strong bond with Nature as to literally have the Elements flowing through their blood. And you, my dear youngling, are one of them."

**A/N: SHORT, SHORT, SHORT, I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW! It's just…I had to get it out. It's the explanation. After the explanation, then we'll get to the good part. PLEASE JUST HANG IN THERE, and PLLLEEAAASSEEE REVIEW! I have to see if my explanation of these creatures is adequate…pleaseee review? PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I'm not going to go through them all and reply (I'm so sorry!) because I don't have much time to write, but I will next chapter when I don't have so much volleyball stuff going on (conditioning, weightlifting, try outs, etc.). But I appreciate them greatly. And keep them coming, please, they are my motivation to write. **

**On the other hand, I apologize for the delay in this chapter, I was updating my other story, which I had neglected for God knows how long. So yeah, without further ado, I give you: **

**PART ONE: BUDDING**

**Chapter Seven**

An Elemental. That would explain so much, but it was just so…unbelievable. The idea of Mother Nature having children that could control the Wind, the Fire, the Water, and the Earth? Preposterous. Ali had grown too old for fairytales and happy endings. But the woman sitting in front of her seemed perfectly serious…could it be real? Could that be the explanation to her past experiences with Nature?

"Why wasn't I told earlier?" Ali asked, trying to keep her tone polite, but her brow furrowed in confusion. It was logical question, Lyra knew. It would've answered so many of the girl's questions and would've made growing up and maturing to her powers so much easier. "What's going to happen to me now?"

"The Jedi Masters wanted to be sure before they told you," Lyra said truthfully. "Since the power of an Elemental develops late, after about eight years, they couldn't tell from the beginning. Their suspicions were confirmed during your duel a while back with the other youngling, when you demonstrated your control of Wind." She decided not to answer the second question.

Now was a not the right time to explain of the Foretelling of Fior, or of why the Jedi Masters would want to hide Ali's destiny. After all, Fior hadn't even been a reliable seer—perhaps he had been wrong, and no loss would be suffered after all. Why cause all the worry for something that might be wrong?

Lyra had only been told of the Foretelling when she had been assigned the duty of being Master to Alianne Tyri. Yoda had taken her aside and explained to her the delicate future of the young Elemental, and what the appearance of both the Chosen One and an Elemental meant for the Jedi Temple. But Yoda had also explained that with proper training, the youngling might be able to escape her fate, and the whole Foretelling might've proved false. The older Jedi Master then requested that Lyra keep the whole fiasco a secret from Ali until she was of age.

"What's going to happen to me now, Lyra?" Ali asked again; worry now flitting across her face. "Am I to be kicked out? Is there no future for Elementals in the Temple?"

Lyra couldn't help it—she broke her mask of calm and chuckled slightly. "No, not in the least," she replied, still smiling. "I'm here to ask if you would like to be my Padawan."

There was a silence following Lyra's statement. "Do you…do you mean it?" Ali whispered, her already big eyes widening and filling to the brim with tears of joy. "You want me…ME… to be your Padawan?"

Lyra restrained her grin, gazed down into those huge, sparkling green eyes, and nodded slightly. "Yes, Ali, I would be proud to have you as a Padawan. That is, if you'll have me as a Master. You see, I'm rather young for the position, and not quite as experienced as the others. So you'll have to bear with me—trial and error is how things will work in this partnership."

There was still no answer. Ali had closed her eyes and was breathing deeply. Her whole being seemed to be glowing, radiating waves of joy.

"Ali?" Lyra asked. "Are you alright?" The girl seemed almost unearthly, eerily shining in the dull world.

"Alright?" Ali replied incredulously, those eyes flying open. "Oh, I think…I think this is the happiest moment of my life, Master Lyra! I never thought I'd be asked to be a Padawan, I thought you'd come to kick me out!"

"So you accept?" Lyra asked again, bemused and amused at the same time.

"Oh, yes!" Ali cried, clasping her hands together in front of her. "With all my heart."

Then, the little girl did something unexpected. She got up, out of her seat, and embraced Lyra, quietly crying tears of joy into the older woman's chest. The Windite felt her heart warm, and gently patted the child's back, unsure of what to do to best comfort the girl.

Lyra smiled the bowed red head buried in her front. There was a lesson to be learned here—Jedi never show their emotions. But that lesson, Lyra thought as she hugged the youngling—the Padawan—her Padawan—back, would be saved for another day.

* * *

Ali ran down the hall, her deep red hair pulled back in its usual ponytail. It swished her back in sync with her footsteps. Suddenly, the girl stopped abruptly, in front of a wooden door just like all the other wooden doors down the corridor.

She took a deep breath, straightened her clothes, and rapped on the door smartly. It opened after a few seconds to reveal an older man, perhaps around Lyra's age, with brown hair and a short hair cut. The man was built solidly, broad of shoulder and tall. He tilted his head to the side and smiled kindly down at the little girl in front of him.

"Hello, youngling," He said. "May I ask what you're doing here?"

"Master Kenobi," Ali bowed, feeling her ponytail brush her cheek. "I'm here to see Anakin, if I may?"

"I'm right here, Ali," came a familiar voice from behind Obi-Wan. It was Anakin, and he did not sound happy.

**_What do you want? _**Anakin asked in her mind. She flinched slightly—even in thought-speak, he sounded quite angry.

"I shall leave you two to converse, then," Obi-Wan said, still smiling cordially. "Good day, youngling."

"Anakin," Ali began hesitantly. Suddenly she regretted her decision to come see him—he was still upset, with every reason to be. "I know you're mad at me…" Anakin snorted derisively.

"But I wanted to let you know," Ali plowed on, determined to finish what she come to say. "That I'm really sorry for what I said and that it was horrible of me and that I shouldn't have said it, and that…that…I'm really sorry," she finished lamely.

"Is that it?" Anakin asked, his voice still harsh. He refused to meet her pleading gaze.

"No," Ali gulped. She had more, so much more to tell him. How much she valued his friendship, how much he had come to mean to her. "I also wanted to say that…I'm really sorry. I don't want to lose you, Ani. You're my best friend. And I said everything that I said because I was bitter that you were going on in life, and leaving me behind. But that wasn't right of me, because I was supposed to support you in successes like how you always supported me. And I didn't. And I'm sorry. And I'm here to say, congratulations on becoming a Padawan, you truly deserved it."

Anakin sighed, and looked at the forlorn young face in front of him. He should stay mad, but those eyes!

"You know, I never could stay mad at you for long," Anakin said, sighing again. "I forgive you." Ali's face broke out into a huge grin, and she hugged him tightly. Jedi shouldn't show attachment, but both children decided to ignore that fact.

"You know, Ali," Anakin began. "Even if I did become a Padawan, and you didn't, I'd never forget you. We'd always, always, ALWAYS be friends."

"Oh," Ali muttered, muffled into his shoulder. "I forgot to tell you—I'm a Padawan too."

Anakin pulled back, shocked. "What?"

"There's a lot I have to explain…" Ali began. "Come on, let's go outside. I have so much to tell you."

**A/N: Next chapter, I'm so excited for. I'm sorry for the delay this took, but real life just caught up with me. There might be another delay before the next installment, but I'll make it worth your time, lol. Thanks for reading! NOW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: Okay, it's back. I'd rather put this annoying thing up every time I update instead of getting kicked off the site for it not being up. But for goodness sakes, it's a FANFICTION site! No one here owns anything that they're writing about (unless, of course, George Lucas does visit this site and read the stories and comment…) Wow, what if he does? ponders… Isn't that a fun word, ponders? It's so much cooler than thinking. Has more oomph. Oh yeah, and I almost forgot—I don't own anything related to Star Wars.**

**A/N: REVIEWERS! Mwahahaha…I was hoping to get more seeing as how I had all these new reviewers last time, but I will live on. Thank you so much for everyone who did review, you all made my day. Thus the quick update. Oh gosh, I hope I didn't lose anyone in my absence. PLEASE RETURN! **

**Allied to Darkness: **I'm glad to hear that you're FINALLY updating. Lol, jk, I don't have any room to talk seeing as how I took a few weeks vacation myself. Thanks for the review!

**Fell Dragon:** YAY! You loved it! That makes me happy. Thanks for reviewing!

**Legolover: **lol your review had me laughing. Tally ho the fox? That's almost as nerdy as 'ttfn, ta ta for now!' That's why I loved it…hehehe, I'm a nerd at heart. I appreciate the review, and sorry to keep you waiting for the update…

**Kitty-Kat 26: **hey, no blackmailing here! Lol, just for you, I'm updating really soon. Isn't this really soon? I think it's really soon, especially for me.

**Arein: **See, the Foretelling of Fior was something I threw in to 'thicken the plot', mwahahaha…I think I know the basic gist of what it says (I should, I'm the author and creator of it, lol), but you will find out the answer to all…in further chapters. lol! Thanks for wishing me good luck, I really appreciate that and the review.

**Filthy Mushi: **Hey, I never said it last time, but I appreciate your long, thought out reviews so much…I reread them over and over because often they have constructive criticism in there, or just constructive compliments (which I like as well, lol). So I must say I really really really appreciate your faithful reviews and input, and please don't stop.

**A/N again: Okay, this is where the fun begins…**

**PART ONE: BUDDING**

**Chapter Eight**

_**Nine years later**_

_**Jedi Temple**_

_**Coruscant**_

A much older Anakin grinned as he slid into his cold seat in the classroom. He held his head up high, pretending not to hear the words that flew around him. One particular conversation caught his ear.

"He's back!" A girl's high pitched voice whispered quite audibly two rows back. "Oh my gosh, look at that tan."

"I see it, I see it," her friend answered, just as loudly. "Be quiet! I think he can hear us." The two giggled conspicuously.

"He is so incredible," the first voice said dreamily. "Have you seen him spar? I thought I would faint."

Anakin bent down to get out his books as the bell rang. He smiled again and placed the texts onto his desk, opening them to the appropriate page. Ali was late. He would never let her live this down.

"Where's his friend?" The second voice said, this time with a different tone in her voice. She sounded quite unhappy, jealous and bitter, even. "The redhead?"

"I don't know," the high pitched one replied. "But hopefully she's out of the picture."

The two quieted down as the teacher called the class to order. Anakin frowned. Where was Ali? He had to tell her all about the mission to Wyrn and how he and Obi-Wan had single-handedly overthrown the corrupt, evil, greedy king there and replaced him with a democracy. He had been gone for over two months, and hadn't seen his friend since then.

Oh, they kept in touch, but it wasn't the same. Holos simply wouldn't convey the redness of Ali's hair, or the green that sparkled in her eyes when she was happy. Her laugh didn't sound quite as lively, her smile wasn't so bright. Holograms turned his vivacious friend to dull blues and greys, and quite frankly, Anakin missed the real deal. He had never spent more than a few weeks away from her.

**Where are you? **He asked in thought speak. It was odd—there was no reply. He frowned again, this time worried. Was she too far away? Their bond wouldn't work if they were too far away, so thus they couldn't communicate like usual when he was in Wyrn. But she should be able to hear him if she was anywhere in the Temple…What was going on? Reaching out through their connection, he discovered that she was still alive. But why wasn't she talking to him?

* * *

The answer to Ali's silence was an embarrassing one. It had all started about an hour earlier, when Ali had entered the dueling practice room. She had just been working with a robot at first, deflecting its shots easily and sending them towards a target on the far end of the wall. Ali had been at this for a few minutes while her Master, Lyra, meditated off to the side.

"Hey Lyra," Ali said casually, never stopping the movement of her purple light saber. "D'you know when Anakin and Master Kenobi are coming back?"

"Maybe," Lyra answered, not bothering to open her eyes. "Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering," Ali replied airily. "I have to beat Anakin's butt with a lightsaber again, he's been getting cocky."

"He's been getting cocky, Padawan?" Lyra chuckled incredulously. She had aged much in the years since Ali had come into her life. Hints of wrinkles from laughter were sprinkled around her face. And it wasn't just physically that Lyra had changed—she seemed calmer, more mature. Gone was the young Jedi Knight who acted before she thought. In her place was an older woman, wearied by the bittersweet but satisfying process of raising a child properly. A peaceful waft of wind blew about her being.

But, Lyra smiled wryly as she observed her youthful Padawan, Ali herself was rather impetuous as well, much like a younger Lyra. Too often Ali would listen to her heart above her mind. It was not the mark of a Jedi, and it was a habit that Ali needed to get rid of.

"Well, do you know when he's returning?" Ali asked, shutting off the robot with a motion of her hand. She deactivated her lightsaber and sat down next to her Master. There was a silence, in which Ali had to bite her lip to keep from doing something stupid out of frustration. Lyra did this often, just to annoy Ali. If the Padawan ever rose to the bait, she'd get an hour long lecture about the value of patience in the Jedi Order.

"He should be back in about an hour," Lyra replied, satisfied with her Padawan's endurance. She could feel the elation that her Padawan felt, and opened her eyes warily. Lyra had to give some credit to her Padawan. Despite her happiness, Ali had on a perfectly blank, calm, perfect Jedi face.

"We're not feeling too attached, are we?" Lyra asked innocently. Ali shook her head no just as innocently. "Good, because attachment--"

"Leads to jealousy, which leads to anger, which leads to the dark side," Ali intoned, grinning.

"Good," Lyra replied, smiling as she got up out of her seat. "You have been listening."

"Oh, Master, I always listen," Ali grinned back angelically.

"I always thought everything I said went in one ear and back out the other," Lyra shot back teasingly. "Well, Padawan, I will be taking a shower in the fresher. Practice longer if you must, but do make sure you don't arrive late to another class. Master Yen-Sui has informed me that you have been tardy to first period Jedi History four times now."

Ali cringed slightly. There were explanations for each tardy, she knew, but Lyra would only call them excuses.

"Well, Master," Ali replied, regaining her composure. "I have to practice, you know. How else would I beat Ani?"

Lyra smiled again at her Padawan's cheek as she exited. Ali was a handful, that was for sure. But she was so glad that Ali had entered her life.

* * *

About a minute after Lyra had left, Sera entered. Ali looked up from meditation to see what the noise was, and rolled her eyes when she saw the intruder. Sera smirked at Ali as she passed, walking haughtily to the bin to find protective gear.

Sera had blossomed into quite an attractive young lady. Curvy, voluptuous, and busty, she was the talk of the Temple. All males found her hourglass figure extraordinarily attractive, whilst all females wished to be like her. It was amazing how revealing Jedi robes could be when they were altered. Ali scowled. She was—always had been—what Ali was not.

Sera's blonde hair swirled as her blue eyes darted around the room. No one was there, leaving her free to taunt Ali. But the eighteen year old Alianne Tyri was very different from the eight year old one.

"Hey, Talentless," Sera hissed as she passed.

"If I'm Talentless, Sera," Ali replied coolly. "What does that make you? If I recall correctly, I won our last duel." The blonde's eyes narrowed in anger.

"A fluke, carrot top. You won from luck. You can't beat me again."

Ali glanced swiftly at the clock. 0700. She had thirty minutes. "Let's try," she answered calmly.

Five minutes later the two young women were facing off in the dueling room. Their sabers were ignited—pink and purple glows in the otherwise dim room. Each girl paced around the other, both wary to make the first move. Finally, tired of waiting, Sera decided to start the offensive.

She brought her saber in a swinging arc from the left, which Ali dodged easily by stepping back. Sera continued to stab and thrust, quick, sharp jabs all aimed at Ali's right side. A few Ali sidestepped, and the rest she brought up her purple saber to meet. The two blades collided, and with a forceful push, Ali shoved Sera's aside.

Sera aimed a slash at Ali's feet, and forced the other girl to flip high in the air and over to avoid getting cut. Ali landed smoothly on her feet behind Sera, and the blonde, never pausing for a second, swiveled around and continued her onslaught. Sera lunged at the right, then quickly retracted, spun, and then chopped at Ali's left. The fake move almost threw Ali off, but she brought up her purple saber in time to block the pink one.

The blonde moved fast, Ali couldn't deny it. Her speed was almost unbelievable, considering Sera's size. It wasn't that Sera was fat—but her bosom was rather huge, almost disgustingly so. Ali would've thought it incredibly uncomfortable to bounce around like that when spinning, but it didn't phase Sera. Maybe she was used to it.

After about two or three minutes of continuing attacks, Ali decided to try a few attacks of her own. She thrusted right, left, tried a sweep at Sera's feet, spun rapidly, and stepped back to gather her thoughts. Ali moved in with a series of quick slicing movements, each slash barely blocked by Sera.

Suddenly Sera swung, viciously, at Ali's head. The attack just barely missed—but even if it didn't, it was against Jedi rules! During sparring practice, the officials had emphasized how head shots were illegal. You weren't trying to kill in the Temple, after all.

Ali ducked quickly as Sera repeated the move again and again, more violently swinging each time. Then she saw it. Her head was level with Sera's abundance of bosom, which was bouncing upwards and downwards violently. Ali gave a little squeak—and then the bust smacked into her face. Everything went black, and Ali's last memory was two huge melon like objects looming closer and closer.

**A/N: I know this chapter was a little err…perverted…but you'll see where it leads in a second. So anyway, I updated super fast, and did action again in this chapter! Please tell me how it went… Did you guyz at least find it SLIGHTLY amusing that Ali was knocked out by Sera's boobs? Or maybe my sense of humor is just twisted…ah well, please review now that you've read it! Is it any good? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to an old American man with a grey beard. I possess none of those qualities. **

**A/N: Oh, I am on a roll! Igot THREE chapters up in one week, which is a serious record for me. It's all because of you awesome reviewers…Thank you all so much. For the rest of you—please, please, PLEASE read and review!**

**Filthy Mushi: **Hey, guess what? ANOTHER FAST UPDATE, mwahaha…seriously, this is like, the best I have ever been at updating quickly. I think it's cuz of nerves from volleyball, and writing takes me away to another world, and helps me to just ease off a bit. lol, thank you so much for your consistent reviews, they are greatly appreciated. About Lyra growing old so quickly—idk, I wanted her to umm…(spoiler) die before the end of the story, so that Anakin could be there to comfort Ali, and thus I decided to make Windites age more quickly than the average human being. Once again, thanks for the review!

**Allied to Darkness: **lol yeah, I know it was kind of unexpected and out there, but it actually happened to a friend of mine who does fencing. She wasn't knocked out—just knocked to the floor. She was telling me about it, and I thought it was so hilarious that I decided to put it in here. Hey, what happened to updating EB II?

**Audra Laudarque:** double checks to see if I spelled that right, then cheers lol that is true—their relationship seems kind of superficial. At first, I really liked them two (Anakin and Padme) together, but now that I have him with Ali, I can't picture him with anyone else. Thanks for reviewing!

**MissRyss03: **lol would that not SUCK? It actually happened to a friend of mine who does fencing (well, she wasn't knocked out, but she was knocked off balance). Thanks for reviewing!

**Kitty-Kat26: **Another fast update, just for you mwahahahaha! Thanks for the support, it means so much to me.

**Fell Dragon: **Hey, did you get my review? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya? I didn't sign in, being a lazy bum, but I did review it! Lol I know the whole knocked out by boobs thing is kinda weird, but hey, so is my sense of humor. Hehehe, thanks for reviewing, I appreciate it so much!

**SEMI- IMPORTANT A/N: I know you're all probably sick of me talking by now, but one last warning—major fluff ahead. If you don't like it, then don't read it. **

**PART ONE: BUDDING**

**Chapter Nine**

About twenty minutes into class, Anakin was getting seriously worried about his friend. She was one of those rare teenagers who valued punctuality. What could've happened to delay her so?

Master Yen-Sui was droning on and on about the abnormally boring history of the Jedi Order when the door to his classroom burst open to review the missing person. She looked disheveled and strands of hair were loose from her typical ponytail, like she had been running. But she was here.

Anakin straightened himself from his slouched position to get a better view of his friend. Damn, he had missed her. He grinned as their gazes locked. She looked almost exactly like he had remembered—slender, tall, and poised. Her hair was still that unbelievable shade of red, and her eyes still that unearthly green. The two combined gave her an almost eerie, otherworldly aura. It had amazed him, that throughout all his travels with Master Kenobi, he had never found a girl to rival Ali's looks. She was truly unforgettable.

Ali beamed back at her friend, elated that he was back. He looked almost exactly as she had remembered, but he seemed to have grown even more, and his skin was tanner, and his sandy locks longer. Obviously he and Obi-Wan had more important tasks on their mind than simply maintaining some Padawan haircut. He still had those eyes, so clear and crystal blue, and that smile. Well, smirk. That grin upon his familiar face made her heart light up, a feeling which she had almost forgotten in his absence.

**_Hey, _**A familiar voice greeted inside her mind. **_You're late. Why?_**

**_I know it, _**She answered back. **_The explanation is long and quite frankly, not something I'd like to repeat. You'd make fun of me forever. _**

**_All the more reason for me to try and get it out of you, _**Anakin replied teasingly. **_Tell me. _**

"Padawan Tyri," Master Jen-Sui called harshly from the front of the room, where he had been so rudely interrupted from his lecture. "This is your fifth tardy, is it not?"

Ali cringed visibly, the excitement of seeing Ani again momentarily forgotten. "Ummm…"

"Yes or no?" The stern man ordered.

"Yes, it is, Master Jen-Sui," Ali replied, regaining her composure and standing up straight, face forward, again. Her smooth Jedi face slid into place. "And I apologize, but you see, I have an explanation for it. I was delayed in the dueling room this morning due to--"

"Do you have an excuse paper with you?" Jen-Sui demanded brusquely.

"Ummm…no," Ali answered sheepishly. "But you see, I have--"

"I suppose you have an explanation for that too?" The man said mockingly. "Well, Padawan Tyri, I have had enough of you and your explanations. An extra essay for tonight, to be written on the origin of the Sith. I want it to be twenty inches long, standard parchment. Due tomorrow. And your tardy will be reported to Master Lyra. Hopefully she will find some way to discipline you, and perhaps then you will stop disrupting the class. And if you are late yet again, I will personally walk you to Master Windu's office. Am I clear?"

"As highly polished glass, sir," Ali answered meekly. A few snickers followed her statement, but the class quickly quieted under Jen-Sui's cold stare.

"Good, Padawan Tyri. You may take that seat in the front corner." Inside, Ali winced again. That seat was always open because of the excess spit that Jen-Sui omitted whenever he lectured. It always tended to fly in that direction.

Outwardly, the girl obediently walked to her seat, head high, and sat. She took out her textbook and opened it to the appropriate page.

**_Have fun sitting there, _**Anakin chuckled inside her head. **_I heard he ate fish this morning. _**She could clearly see his blonde head out of the corner of her eye a few seats over. He looked like he was going to have a seizure—his face was red and his mouth scrunched up from restraining his laughter.

**_For lack of a better insult, shut up, _**Ali thought spoke. She heard a low chuckle emit from Anakin's seat. Just as she turned to shoot him a death glare, a stray bit of spittle hit her cheek. Ali tried to repress the shudder of disgust that came automatically. It did smell like fish.

**_So anyway, why were you late? _**Anakin asked once he regained his ability to breathe regularly.

**_I told you already. I was delayed in a practice duel with Sera. _**Ali replied smoothly. Hopefully he wouldn't suspect there was more to the story.

**_You're not telling me the whole story, _**Anakin thought grinned. Ali could feel the smirk through their connection without having to look at him. **_You forget—I can read your thoughts. I know you too well, Alianne Tyri. Just tell me, Ali. It can't be all that bad. _**

She chanced a glance in his direction. He was staring at her with those eyes, so sad and hurt that she didn't trust him. She sighed in resignation. She could never hold out against his persistency for long.

**_Okay, so Sera and I were dueling in the practice room alright? And no one really was there, Master Lyra was in the fresher, and we simply had different opinions on something, so we decided to spar about it. _**Could thoughts sound nonchalant? Because if they could, that was exactly what Ali was aiming for.

**_Different opinions? _**Anakin asked, amused. **_With you and Sera, that's the understatement of the century. Anyway, go on. _**

**_Well, we were fighting, and I ducked to avoid a blow, and then she just kinda came closer and we collided. _**Ali said simply. She bit her lip inwardly, hoping he wouldn't read too deep into it.

**_Wait, so you guys hit heads? _**Anakin asked, confused.

Shit. He was reading deep into it. **_Umm…not exactly, _**Ali replied warily.

**_So what happened? _**He inquired curiously.

**_Well…I guess her…and my head…and they were bouncing, and I was level, and she came closer, and it just kinda happened, and then I don't remember much but I do recall waking up in the nurse's room. _**Ali explained. There was a silence, a huge tense one. She could practically feel the gears turning in Anakin's head, spinning rapidly as he tried to decode her rant.

**_So wait...she hit you? With her…? And knocked you out? _**Anakin said, asking for confirmation. Ali did not reply, but when he looked over at her he saw that she had skipped right past red and had turned maroon. It did not compliment her hair.

The truth hit him then. It was true—Alianne Tyri was twenty minutes late to class because she had been knocked out in a duel by Sera's breasts. Seeing his friend's shockingly bright blush only made the whole situation more hilarious.

He burst out laughing, right as Master Jen-Sui was describing the noble but tragic death of Master Firen, who sacrificed his very being and soul to save the Jedi Temple from incoming intruders.

**_SHUT UP! _**Ali screeched in thought speak. **_It isn't funny. It was quite painful, actually. _**

This only increased the volume of Anakin's laughing. Now he was positively howling, all to the shock and anger of a very offended Master Jen-Sui. Jen-Sui was an aging old man, accustomed to the old days when elders were paid proper respect and when youngsters listened and obeyed with awe at their words. He scowled—Jen-Sui did not appreciate Anakin interrupting the lesson, especially during the heartrending tale of Master Firen.

Finally Anakin had to stop to gasp for breath, and he sent Ali a final thought. **_Quite…painful…_**And then he was sniggering again, so loudly that other students behind him even started to chuckle. Laughter is, after all, contagious. **_See it my way, Ali. Just picture it. You ducking and Sera… BOUNCING…towards you and then the 'quite painful' collision and you were…knocked out…by…her…BREASTS! _**

Ali felt her lips twitch in amusement. Hell, it must've been hilarious to watch. She felt her smile widen despite herself wishing it wouldn't, and seeing Anakin cracking up, and seeing Master Jen-Sui's disapproving expression, pushed her over the edge. She began to chortle, and then to giggle, and the volume increased until she was full out laughing with Anakin.

The other students, being somewhat rational, had seen the death glares Jen-Sui was sending them and remained silent. The only two who were making any noise in the room now were Ali and Anakin.

"BOTH OF YOU!" Jen-Sui shouted, infuriated at their antics. Almost immediately their laughter stopped. "You have showed me utter disrespect, and not to mention what you have done to Master Firen! He gave his life for this Order which has taken you in, and you disgrace his memory so? I will not tolerate such insolence any longer. Go, now, to Master Windu's office. The Dean of Students will know what to do. I wash my hands of the two of you, Padawan Tyri and Padawan Skywalker. I am most deeply disappointed, and I am sure that your masters will be too!"

The old man's nostrils flared in anger and he pointed violently towards the door. Meekly, the two Padawans in question packed up their books and submitted to the orders. They walked together, slowly, dignified, towards the door. Then, right as they were about to exit, Anakin had to say it. He had to.

**_Quite…painful…_**He thought spoke.

"OUT!" Jen-Sui screamed, spittle spraying and flying everywhere. The entire front row of his glance winced and jerked backwards, trying to avoid the worst of the eruption. He stalked, each footstep an echoing stomp, and slammed the door behind the two Padawans.

They broke out into laughter again, collapsing against each other in the hallway.

* * *

"Ow!" Anakin yelped for what seemed like the tenth time. He quickly withdrew his hand from the prickly bush and examined his thumb. A dot of red blood was quickly welling up on it. Swearing fluently, Anakin raised the injured digit to his mouth and sucked on it gently. 

"Watch your language, Ani," Alianne scolded absentmindedly from a few feet over. She slowly removed her hand from the prickly bush and dropped the berries she had gathered into the bucket she was holding. Anakin scowled—while Ali's bucket was almost full, his was still pitifully lacking.

"It's easy for you to say, you haven't even gotten a scratch!" Anakin complained. And it was true—his friend's hands were immaculate, still that beautiful, pure, slightly tan shade of skin she always was. "Besides, what right does Master Windu have to make us do this?" Ali rolled her eyes. Anakin always had trouble accepting the authority of others.

Their punishment was to pick Yualta berries for Herbal Medication class. Yualta berries, when mashed into a paste and applied upon wounds, acted as a sort of anesthetic antibacterial ointment. It washed wounds of infection, and at the same time produced a pleasant, tingling sensation that would help ease the pain. These very useful little red berries, were, however, not simple to get. Although they grew easily in many terrains and climates, these berries were always located in the center of a very prickly bush. Yualta bushes were rumored to be alive, and to be the protectors of their valuable fruit. They guarded the berries ferociously, pricking those who tried to grab them away.

"Ow!" Anakin cried again, nursing to another wound. He looked over jealously at Ali, who was cheerfully removing berries from the surprisingly calm and harmless Yualta bush. "How are you doing that?"

"Oh, it's this bush I have," Ali explained with a smile. "It's being so nice and cooperative."

"Let me try!" Anakin cried excitedly, reaching over and inside Ali's bush. "OW!" A branch shifted in the wind to come down and slap Anakin's hand, leaving a long, red scrape.

"It's not the bush," Anakin grumbled, examining the cut which was now bleeding. "It's because you're Nature Girl." Ali gave a little shrug—what could she say? She was an Elemental.

"There, I'm done," Ali said after about five minutes. Anakin looked up at his friend with a somewhat exasperated, somewhat bitter expression in his eyes. He tried to move, very slowly, past the prickles of a bush, but his attempt at patience failed again, resulting in another cut to add to the many.

"Here, let me show you how," Ali sighed, grinning at her friend's short temper. He hadn't changed a bit. She knelt down next to Anakin and, placing her small hand over his, gently guided it inside a small opening in the bush.

"You have to slow, and gentle," Ali explained, her eyes still focused on not getting the two of them cut. "And if you rush it…well, you know what happens." She looked up with a grin at her best friend, to see an expression in his eyes that she had never seen before. It made her heart feel queer and beat harder inside her chest. Her smile faltered and faded, and suddenly she became aware of how very close they were, and how very warm it was, and how very tall and well built he had become.

And his eyes! Oh, were they always that blue? She could drown in those captivating sapphire pools, get lost in them forever, if she didn't look away now. Her breath caught in her throat.

"And then," Ali said, looking down and breaking their gaze. She was rather glad she had, actually, or she might've done something stupid. "You simply remove the berry. See?" She directed their hands back out of the bush, and then dropped his like a hot potato. The moment was gone, shattered, broken. But its memory remained, to be played again and again in each participant's mind, and to be puzzled over.

There was a pause, in which Anakin slowly opened his hand to reveal, in the palm of it, a few berries. He dropped them in his bucket, and met Ali's gaze with his own. She was smiling again, but it wasn't the same genuine smile. There was almost a pleading in her grin, begging him to pretend nothing had happened, nothing was different. Well, he'd play along for a while.

"So you never told me about Wyrn," Ali said, trying to initiate some conversation and to rid the air between them from that curious feeling. She reached inside a bush and started to remove more berries, dropping them into Anakin's bucket absentmindedly.

"Oh yeah," Anakin grinned, rising to the bait. "There's so much I have to tell you…"

**A/N: YES, ANOTHER CHAPTER IS UP! Hey, guys, I really want to reach 100 reviews. I've never done that before, and if you could please contribute your part (lol, a.k.a. review) then I would appreciate it so much. It would make me feel so happy and loved and warm and fuzzy inside. So please, if you've gone through all this trouble to read this fanfiction, review it. PLEASE! **

**P.S. This is my longest chapter. Ever. Please review it? PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: From now on, to be creative, I will be writing "It isn't mine" in different languages. Today's feature language is Spanish! No pertenece a mí. **

**IMPORTANT A/N: You guys have no idea how much each review meant to me. I was feeling REALLY shitty, because I had just gotten cut from the volleyball team when I thought I would make it. And then I came home, did the whole wallowing thing that teenage girls are so good at, and checked my e-mail. It was seriously flooded with reviews, and it made me feel so much better. From Bud to Bloom officially has 100 reviews, and I am so grateful for you all. Couldn't have done it without your input. **

**Audra Laudarque: **YAY YOU LIKE ALI! Wait, who is Mara Jade? I've never read the books, I've only watched the movies—is she in the books? Anyway, I came up with Ali's look because that's what Anne of Green Gables looked like. lol, here's a secret about me—Anne of Green Gables was my heroine when I was about 12 and I've always wanted to look and act like her. I'm a loser, I know. Lol, thank you SO MUCH for reviewing! I love the fact that you liked my story.

**Allied to Darkness: **YES! I was debating whether or not I should put that in the story, seeing as how it was slightly perverted, but since people found it funny, I feel better about my decision. Yeah, I understand how you feel about writer's block, so update when it comes to you. Thanks so much for reviewing and reading so consistently, I'm so grateful!

**Filthy Mushi: **beams radiantly Yeah, that last chapter was one of my favorites to write. I LOVE mush, and fluff, and all that romantic junk, and I was itching to do it in the earlier installments. I got really impatient and I guess you could say kind of rushed them, but when I got here, to the beginning of the Ani/Ali relationship, I decided to take my time. I'm so happy it paid off. Hahaha, I actually based Master Jen-Sui off Binns in the HP series (notice the two history professors are both old and boring?). I don't actually have a teacher like that, but it's been one of my fears. You liked the Yualta berries? Yay! I did come up with those myself, but I didn't just throw them in there randomly…mwahaha, they'll come into play later in the story (oh gosh, I keep giving out spoilers). Thanks for wishing me luck for volleyball. I didn't make the team, but you and the rest of the reviewers made me feel SO much better. I truly appreciate everything you've done for me. Thanks again!

**Fell Dragon: **Yay you like my story! That makes me feel really happy. Thank you so much for your review, it was greatly appreciated. About betaing—my internet's been acting funky for a while now, it keeps losing connection randomly and sometimes my work isn't saved when it freezes. Also, I tend to be a slacker in that area (proofreading). So if we did, I'd feel bad because I would take forever to fix yours, and forever to send you mine, because I'd have to wait for the stupid computer to work before I could do anything. If the situation improves, I'll give you a holler…otherwise, I think it's best if we wait till the stupid computer works again. Sorry! But thank you SO MUCH for the offer and the review.

**Octoberangel92: **Thank you so much for reviewing. Seriously, after getting cut, I was feeling SO SHITTY, because I love volleyball and I love playing it. And then to come home and to see all these reviews? Priceless. Hahaha, I'm like a MasterCard commercial. Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Once again, thank you SO much.

**Piper331: **Oh my gosh, you reviewed three times! You have no idea how happy that makes me feel. Thank you so much for all the encouraging words (and I'm glad you found it funny. I was scared people would find it gross instead of funny…I thought maybe my sense of humor was just twisted, lol.), they mean so much to me!

**Kitty-Kat 26: **yeah, I know what you mean about rushing into the romance. I wanted to take it step by step, but the result of that is—it's going to be long. And you all are going to have to bear with me, because some if it may be kinda slow and actionless. But I think I'm already positive of where this story will end up, and I promise you that it will be worth it (at least I think it's worth it). So don't leave, and please keep reviewing, because it means SO MUCH to me. Thanks!

**MissRyss03: **Mwahahaha, another fan of fluff. I love that stuff, and it's so much fun to write. It just makes me smile, lol. Thank you so much for reviewing, reaching 100 made me feel so much better about being cut. Anyway, more fluff ahead! Thank you so much for the review, I appreciate it greatly!

**Lady Cora: **Yes, you found it funny as well! That makes me excited. I was afraid it'd be too…coarse, or vulgar, or perverted for people's tastes, but I found it funny. I actually happened to a friend of mine in fencing class (well, she didn't get knocked out, but she did get hit). Lol I can't believe it actually made you have to visit the restroom! I'm sorry if your co-workers or boss think you're weird…I should have a warning: READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Lol, thanks so much for reviewing!

**Gaia: **Yay, you're the 100th reviewer! An extra cookie for you. The whole Elemental issue comes into play later, mwahahahaha…I love the idea of being able to work with nature, I think that'd be so cool. Anyway, I'm glad you think Ali and Anakin have chemistry, that's kinda what I was aiming for, lol. Thanks so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it! (and you reviewed twice! Oooh, double the gratefulness).

**Celtic Cross: **Are you also Amanda? Because you seem to say the same things (Update soon okay? Okay). Lol, thanks so much for the review. Right now, Ali is 18 and Anakin is 19. Nine years after the Padawan choosings, when Ali was 9 and Anakin was 10.

**A/N: Thank you so much, once again. Cookies for all!**

**PART ONE: BUDDING**

**Chapter Ten**

"So where'd King Tyrannus go?" Ali asked, confused. She and Anakin lay sprawled out on the grassy meadow, idly discussing his mission in Wyrn. The two buckets were filled to the brim with Yualta berries, and lay forgotten a distance away. After a small argument, Ali and Anakin had come to the agreement to skip the rest of the classes before lunch, and to just talk outside for the remainder of the day. Besides, it wasn't every day that your best friend returned home from two months absence.

Ali was lying on her stomach, head propped up by her hands. Her feet dangled in the air lazily, occasionally shifting to find a more comfortable position. Anakin lounged a few feet away on his back, his eyes closed and his long length stretched out. His hands were folded upon his chest, and he seemed almost reptilian, basking in the warmth of the sun. Ali smiled slightly at the sight of him—he seemed so happy and peaceful.

"Oh, him," Anakin said distastefully, his eyes still shut. "That's the problem. After we discovered the corrupt plan he was using to squeeze the money out of the peasants, he disappeared. We went to arrest him, but he was gone. We did catch his advisor and all the other important people who helped him carry the dirty work out, but we didn't find him. Master Obi-Wan, however, did find this holovid that he left behind, swearing revenge upon us."

"Doesn't that scare you?" Ali asked quietly, picking a blade of grass from the ground and twirling it about between her fingers.

"Nah," Anakin replied carelessly, batting at the air. Ali bit her lip, somewhat worried about her friend's recklessness. Something pricked at her inside, telling her to warn her friend to be more wary. "Anyway, what have you been up to here? Other than missing me and my superior lightsaber skills." He grinned at her, opening his eyes. She shook her head in exasperation, the anxiety forgotten.

"Well, I've been preparing for that one lightsaber contest coming up," Ali answered.

"Which I'm going to win, mind you."

"Bring it," Ali taunted. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll need a haircut because you've been in the hospital for so long. Not that you don't need a haircut already." Anakin chuckled. He had missed her and their constant verbal sparring.

"So what, you don't like it?" He asked, pretending to be offended. "That stings, Ali. It burns me right here." He put a hand to his wounded heart.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you," Ali continued, ignoring her best friend. "There's a new student at the Temple. Foreign exchange student—from the Jedi Temple in Boqith. He's our age. You'll like him, he's really nice. He's in our sixth period Linguistics class, you'll meet him there."

"What's his name?" Anakin asked curiously.

"Ryan," Ali replied. "He's also rumored to be really good with a lightsaber. I haven't faced him yet, but I will soon. After I kick your butt, that is."

Anakin grinned at her. "Just bring it. Just bring it." He closed his eyes again, relaxing in the rays of the sun. Ali smiled down at her friend and rolled over to copy his position. They lay there, side by side, faces aglow in the light of the sun, for what seemed like a peaceful eternity. Ali inhaled—the scent of Anakin and the fresh grass combined seemed like a combination from heaven. That utopia was interrupted by a loud, ringing bell, followed by the clamor of students working their way towards lunch.

"Mealtime," Ali murmured, opening her eyes. She pulled herself up reluctantly, and looked down at her best friend. He was still lying on the grass, eyes closed, seemingly asleep. "Get up, Ani. It's time to go."

He moaned tiredly, and then raised a hand into the air. Ali rolled her eyes, sighed, and grabbed a hold of the offered limb. She pulled as hard as she could, putting her weight into it, and finally her lazy best friend was up. She laughed as he staggered about comically, and finally righted himself and followed her into the lunchroom.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, a disgruntled Anakin slid into his table beside Zane, his best male friend. He yawned sleepily, and then proceeded to devour the food on his tray. He heard his name numerous times all around the cafeteria, but he ignored the girlish voices, and instead diligently shoved food into his mouth.

"Hey, welcome back Anakin." Zane said, pounding Anakin on the back. "How was Wyrn?"

"The usual," Anakin replied, shrugging. "Tyrant in reign who had to be replaced with a democratic system."

"Did it call for aggressive negotiations?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, we went through a few sessions of those," Anakin grinned back.

"Anyway, where were you this morning? I didn't see you in Jedi Philosophy and Meditation."

"Oh, I was out," Anakin replied vaguely. "Hey, Ali! Over here!" He caught sight of his redheaded friend and began waving frantically at her, hoping she would see. She grinned at made a beeline for his table. Meanwhile, the female voices all around took on a distinctly jealous and bitter tone.

"Move over," Ali said bluntly as she approached Anakin. "I am in no mood to talk, I'm absolutely famished." Sliding in next to him, she plopped her tray down on the table and started to dig in. Anakin grinned—her plate was loaded with food.

"Hungry, are we?" He teased gently.

"I haven't eaten anything all day long," Ali replied in between bites. "I was…unavailable during breakfast."

"Meaning you were knocked unconscious in the nurse's room?" Anakin smirked at her.

**_Shut up!_** Ali hissed at him in thought speak.

**_Sorry, couldn't resist. _**He loved pissing her off.

"Hey Ali," Zane greeted.

"Zane, good to see you," Ali replied cordially. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Where were you this morning? Both you and Anakin weren't in Jedi Phil and Med."

"Oh, I was out," Ali replied vaguely, raising her glass of juice and gulping it down vigorously. Zane arched a brow in disbelief, but chose not to comment. The three young Padawans turned their attentions to the food in front of them, until at last Ali looked up.

"Oh, look! It's Ryan," She cried, waving a hello. Anakin immediately stopped shoveling food down his throat and swallowed, glancing around for the newcomer. He came closer and stopped next to Ali, holding a tray of food.

"Hello, Alianne," Ryan said, smiling slightly and bowing a bit. "It's good to see you. Do you mind if I sit?" Ali nodded, beaming back. The expression on his best friend's face made Anakin scowl. He turned to observe the newcomer.

Ryan was everything a fairy tale prince called for—tall, dark and handsome. His accent was one of sophistication and high class, smooth and utterly breathtaking. Dark, smoldering chocolate eyes that could make you melt, dreamy, wavy hair, and a perfect smile completed the look. His clothes were not those of the Jedi Order—instead of simple cotton cloth, Ryan had elaborate drapings, rich and velvety and elegant. They were tailored to show off his build perfectly. Anakin's frown deepened, especially as the said ideal male specimen placed himself next to Ali. Too close next to Ali.

"You've got competition," Zane whispered to Anakin, who in turn glared at his friend.

"Ryan, this is Ani. Anakin. He's my best friend."

"Nice to meet you, Anakin," Ryan said, stretching out his hand. There was a long, tense pause, in which Anakin glanced up disdainfully at the offered limb, and then went back to eating without a backward look. Ryan retreated his hand hesitantly, his face one of embarrassment and confused hurt.

"Alianne's told me a lot about you," Ryan continued doggedly, determined to make friends. "Everything good, of course." Ryan offered a friendly smile, but it quickly faltered and faded as he saw the death glare upon Anakin's face.

**_What is with you? _**A very angry voice hissed inside Ani's brain. **_He's trying to be friendly! Can't you be nice? _**

**_Yeah, well, what if I don't want to be friendly back? _**Anakin shot back. **_I'm not interested in being pals with Mr. High and Mighty. _**

**_He's not the one acting all High and Mighty, _**Ali replied heatedly. **_You're being a…a…a pompous, arrogant JERK. He didn't do anything to you! Why are you treating him badly? _**

**_Because! Just look at him! Look at his clothes, Ali. Seriously, who dresses like that? _**Anakin thought spoke. But deep inside him, he knew there was another reason, hidden and intense, like a burning fire in his very soul and spirit.

**_I know that he does dress a bit fancily, but really Anakin. He's an exchange student! He's all alone, and friendless. It's up to us to make him feel welcome at Coruscant. Can't you just drop your stereotypes and superficialities and be nice? _**Ali pleaded. **_For me?_**

Anakin sighed. For Ali. **_Alright. _**She positively beamed next to him.

"Sorry, Ryan," Anakin said, mustering up a grin with all his willpower. So maybe the smile was a bit fake, but it was a smile all the same. "I'm not really awake until I've gotten some food into me. It's nice to meet you, too." He stretched out his own hand, which Ryan took gladly, and shook.

"Oh, it's no problem, Anakin," Ryan replied merrily. "I understand that completely. Come to think of it, I actually have a friend back on Boqith who's quite the same…" He continued rambling, and Anakin stopped paying attention.

**_Happy? _**Anakin thought grumbled.

As a response, Ali reached under the table, found his hand resting on the bench next to her, and gave it a little squeeze. Almost automatically, a smile surfaced grudgingly upon Anakin's face. The grin broadened when Ali didn't remove hers.

**_Happy, _**Ali confirmed, smiling back.

**A/N: Hmm…now that I look back on it, nothing really happened in this chapter. It was mainly just introducing Ryan, and deepening the Ali/Ani relationship. I have a question though—does Ali seem like a Mary Sue to you? Because I'm quite worried about that…again, thank you all SO much for reviewing and helping me reach 100. Words can't describe how grateful I am. Please keep it up! Read and Review! PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: **它不属于我. **Whoa, I really hope that will turn up. If you haven't guessed yet, today's feature language is Chinese! **

**A/N: Much love and gratefulness to all. Thank you so, so much. **

**Filthy Mushi: **Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. That about sums it up. I appreciate your constructive comments and criticism and ideas and faithful reviews SO MUCH. The chapter where Ali screws up will be dedicated to you, because of the ideas you contributed to make it happen.

**Audra Laudarque: **I never knew she existed, lol. I swear I didn't mean to copy Ali's look off her, I just always thought that red hair and green eyes were a gorgeous combination (and from Anne of Green Gables, hehehehe). Thanks for reviewing!

**AneleTiger: **Sorry about the Spanish stuff, I'm not very good at it. Actually, it's my worst class in school, lol. Anyway, I'm glad you like both Ali and Ryan—I'm not going to let Anakin get his girl that quickly! Thanks for the consolation about volleyball, and good luck in tennis! About King Tyrannus—here's a spoiler for you since you're such an awesome author and great reviewer—he does have a LOT more to do with the story…in dark ways (he's a bad guy, basically, and he WILL get his revenge on the Jedi). Mwahahaha, you're going to have to read to see what happens!

**Fell Dragon: **I have an AIM screen name, but I literally never use it. It's asianpsycho08, and if you ever see me online (unlikely, lol), you are VERY welcome to talk to me: ) Thanks for the review.

**Arein: **OH MY GOSH I LOVE ANNE OF GREEN GABLES! She reminds me of me—except wittier. The way she rambles and daydreams and…and…it's SUCH a good book. A true classic. Anyway, thanks for your condolences and your review! They were truly missed.

**Sweet'Lovely: **Padme will be coming up in about…four chapters? Three? Something like that. I don't know, I plan to make this quite a long fic, lol. Thanks so much for the review, I missed your comments and input too!

**Legolover, MissRyss03, Allied to Darkness, Celtic Cross, Kitty-Kat 26, and Piper331: **THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND POSTIVE INPUT! Sorry I'm not replying to each person individually, but I'm kinda short of time (my parents think I'm typing a summer assignment for US History, lol). But I still greatly, greatly, GREATLY appreciate everyone's input. Thank you so much, once again. Hope no one's offended.

**PART ONE: BUDDING**

**Chapter Eleven**

Anakin sighed. The past week had brought extreme frustrations to him. Everywhere he turned, it seemed like a certain redhead was accompanied by a tall, handsome brunette. She was always smiling with she was with him. Always. It seemed like Ryan had infinite jokes to tell in that smooth accent of his, a plethora of witticisms that could make her laugh. Anakin scowled. It seemed to him like the two were more than friends. He had confronted Ali about this, but she insisted that there was nothing between her and Ryan but comradeship. Time and time again she staunchly declared her relationship with Ryan to be only platonic. But despite her protestations, Anakin couldn't help but feel…suspicious. And frustrated.

It was worry driving his irritations, he kept telling himself that. If she got too intimate with Ryan, she would be kicked out of the Temple. He simply didn't want her to be expelled, that was all. No good friend would want their friend to be expelled. Perhaps, Anakin thought, if he repeated that logical explanation to himself often enough, it would rid his soul of the dark feeling he got whenever he spotted Ali and Ryan walking through the halls together.

"Hey Anakin," A soft, feminine voice called from behind him. He tore his gaze away from Ali and Ryan. They were together—once again—and talking in a small corner of the hangar. It was Flight class, an optional period open only for those who had performed exceptionally in the mandatory Piloting sessions. Every other day, from 1900 to 2030, these selected few Padawans would take out practice fighters and train with them in the skies.

"Hey Sera," Anakin replied politely. "I haven't seen you in a while." She had changed a lot in that while, too. Now that he saw her, it wasn't so hard to believe Ali had been knocked out by Sera's breasts. She had developed quite a set of curves on her. Anakin allowed his eyes to rake over her body once.

"I know it," Sera grinned, flipping her hair so that it caught the light and shone brilliantly. "What with the mission that you and Master Kenobi had to complete in Wyrn, and studies, and flight class, and that lightsaber competition coming up, I haven't talked to you in forever. How was Wyrn?"

"The usual," Anakin replied. "Here, have a seat," He said, patting the space on the bench next to him.

"Tell me all about it," Sera said excitedly.

There was a certain mannish satisfaction in talking to the blonde beauty. She hung on his every word, gasped in horror and laughed out loud in all the right places, and just generally soothed his hurt ego. He had almost persuaded himself that he preferred Sera's mindless, blatant admiration to Ali's fun filled banter until the redhead herself arrived upon the scene, Ryan not too far behind.

"Hey Anakin, Sera," Ali greeted, her eyes shifting from one to the other. Anakin realized how it must've looked, him and Sera sitting so close. A flare of anger burst up inside Anakin. She should've realized how things looked with Ryan! "Anakin, I was wondering if you would like to be my flight partner today?" There weren't enough training fighters to go around, so thus the Padawans had to buddy up and fly in pairs. There hadn't been a single practice session in which Anakin hadn't joined up with Ali, but she still asked every time as a way of courtesy.

"Sorry, but I already have a partner," Anakin replied coolly. "Sera and I are together." The blonde beamed happily. Not once did Sera suspect Anakin was using her as a way to get revenge on his best friend.

"Oh," Ali said softly, blinking twice. A flicker of hurt flashed through her eyes, so quickly that Anakin had to wonder if he had imagined it. "Well, then. You two have a good flight. See you around." She turned around sharply and went off to find Ryan, probably to ask him to be her flight partner.

Anakin loved flying. Whenever he was in the skies, the heavens seemed so tangible—like if he just opened the cockpit and reached up, he could touch them. There was an aura of peace, harmony, and tranquility in the air when he was soaring up so high. It soothed his nerves, and calmed him. He loved the skies—he had, after all, been piloting and flying since before he could remember.

But today, the heavens did not offer their usual oasis to him. Instead, Anakin was distracted and frustrated still. Sera was, quite frankly, annoying. It wasn't that she was a mean person, or had bad intentions. She just had these aggravating habits—such as laughing too loudly, or trying to hard to impress him, or reaching out and stroking him whenever he said something funny. He positively twitched with irritation when she touched him. Sera complimented him too much, and just overall came off as very desperate and fake. It was also very boring to talk to someone who agreed with you on everything, and egged you on endlessly.

He was ecstatic to be rid of her at the end of flight class, and after landing the ship nicely and getting off board, looked forward to walking Ali back to her room. It was a ritual that the two friends did every night—Anakin and Ali would proceed back to their sleeping quarters, slowly and leisurely, chatting the entire way.

But today's conversation was less engaging than it usually was. She seemed quiet, subdued, and wouldn't look up from the floor. He seemed to be brooding and in a bad mood, his brow furrowed as it always was whenever he was deep in thought. There was a silence and a tension between the two as they started walking back. A silence and a tension that usually never existed.

"Anakin," Ali said at last, breaking the horrible pause. He looked at her expectantly, noticing how she refused to meet his gaze. "Are you and Sera…together? As in…more than friends?"

Anakin tilted his head to the side, trying to determine how to best answer the question. Should he try to make her jealous by saying yes? Or should he be honest and say no?

"We're as 'together' as you and Ryan are," he answered coolly. Deep inside, a small part of him clapped his hands together in glee as he watched Ali try to decode the cryptic answer.

"Oh," Ali said in a small voice, still staring determinedly at the ground. "Well then." Anakin nodded in response, and the awkward quiet fell between the two again, neither willing to break it after that disastrous last conversation. They continued to walk, faster now, towards Ali's room, until at last they reached the wooden door.

"Thank you for walking me home, Anakin," Ali said quietly, not looking at him.

"No problem, Alianne," Anakin replied just as stiffly. "Good night."

"Good night." And she turned inside her room and shut the door, gone to him until tomorrow.

Anakin proceeded to walk back to his dorm, rethinking the night's events in his mind. He sighed. His best friend hadn't called him 'Ani' once in the entire day. And, Anakin thought as he later lay down to sleep, she had been only courteous to him, never friendly. Despite his efforts to get back at Ali, Anakin still fell asleep feeling as frustrated as he had when he had woken up.

**A/N: Alright, so that was a rather depressing chapter for Anakin, and Ali. Things will perk up for both of them, don't worry. Just give them time. Anyway, while we're waiting, could you PLEASE read and review? PLEASE? **

**P.S. I might not update for a while, seeing as how I have summer assignments to complete and only five days to do it. And seeing as how the greatest system of torture that exists will be starting in five days.**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: Es gehört nicht mir. (Not mine in German). **

**A/N: Yay lots of reviewers! And new ones, too! Thank you, thank you, thank you, I'm very excited and appreciative. Keep it up. **

**Audra Laudarque: **lol, if you haven't guessed yet, I'm kind of a sucker for reviews. Very greedy when it comes to them. So no matter how many I get, methinks I will still want more. I know, I know, it's not a good quality, but I can't help myself! This story is nowhere NEAR over, it's probably about oooh…almost half? Maybe like, 3/7? Idk. I'm glad you like it, and thanks for the review!

**Celtic Cross: **my parents trust me, because I'm a little angel. LOL jkjk, I feel kind of guilty about it, but the thing is, I get my work done! I almost never turn it in late, so they have no reason to fret.

**Kitty-Kat 26: **LMAO! Will Sera get a breast reduction? Depends…Did they have those things in Star Wars? Because she does have a need for one…the Pamela Anderson of the Jedi Temple.

**Gp: **YAY NEW REVIEWER! Hahaha, this was like half of a flame—Ani's out of character (I know…I know…I tried my best, but I failed. Ah well, too late now, so I'm just going to keep going. Hope you don't mind reading a story with an OOC Anakin)—BUT you liked the story. Well, thanks for the review!

**Anon: **You are my first flame. Ever. Well, I'm going to try and answer your question, because it is a very logical one. First off, this is an AU. Alternate Universe. I kind of relaxed the Jedi a bit, because they're always so uptight about everything. And no one's really FLIRTING, I guess, at least they won't admit it. Anakin and Ali still call each other 'friends', and same with Sera and Anakin, and same with Ryan and Ali. So basically, in this story, the Jedi have nothing against friendships. They have something against PERSONAL ATTACHMENT, as in relationships, but not just merely befriending a fellow Jedi. I hope that kind of covers the question, and I'm sorry that you didn't like the story. Thanks for reviewing, though, because constructive criticisms are what I need to help improve my story.

**Dmitchell: **YAY ANOTHER NEW REVIWER! Yeah, their hormones are running amuck and their pride won't let them admit their jealousy. What can I say? Stupid teenagers (although I am one, lol). Our favorite hott Jedi Knight won't go to the Dark Side, don't worry. Thanks for the review!

**Arein: **OF COURSE YOU WERE MISSED! You're one of my most faithful reviewers! Anakin and Ali won't stay mad at each other forever, don't worry. And padme will appear—but she might stretch their friendship instead of support it, actually. It's part of the plot, hahaha…Anne of Green Gables…ahhh, the classics. I love that book. Own the first two, read the third one like, ten times, read the others once or twice. Montgomery is such a talented writer, ARGGHHH! Thanks for always reviewing and all your support.

**Filthy Mushi: **School stinks. I have to get up at SIX O CLOCK EVERY MORNING! Arrrggghhh….well, anyway, this chapter is dedicated to you—your constant constructive criticisms and compliments (ALLITERATION! YESS!) and sweet ideas. Thank you so so so so so much. P.S. Do you write as well? You should start your own fanfiction, I would love to read your work. That'd be AWESOME.

**AneleTiger: **I'm having writer's block right now, too! But not around Ani and Ali, because I have such great plans for them. But I just…can't….write…the OTHER Ali and Jack. For some reason, I'm stuck. So I won't be updating True Freedom for a while. I'm sorry! SO SORRY! Thank you for sticking with me, though. I totally get what you're saying about Anakin being a stubborn ass when he wants to be, and I hope you get past your writers block on Waves of the Sea. It's such a good story, and you're such a great author! I never told you this before, either, but Anele is such a cool name. And Andre and Miriam need to realize their feelings for each other (well, Andre I think already does, so MIRIAM needs to wake up). Keep writing! I love your story.

**Hermione Skywalker: **NEW READER YAY! (happy dance). Anyway, Hermione and Skywalker. Harry Potter and Star Wars. That's a freaking awesome combination! Did you read the Half Blood Prince? DO YOU THINK SNAPE IS BAD OR GOOD? I have this whole theory on it…Arrgghh, I'm such a nerd, lol. Thanks for the review!

**Legolover, Vague Lenore, Piper 331, ang, and Allied to Darkness: **I'm so sorry once again that I didn't reply to each of you individually. Life's just so hectic, what with school starting, and homework (cursed creation)…I really, truly, completely appreciate every single one of your reviews. I read them all, and smile really big afterwards. Thank you so, so much, and please keep it up!

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Nikki, for all her help and contributions in it. **

**PART ONE: BUDDING**

**Chapter Twelve**

Ali sighed and rubbed her temples gently. A splitting headache had been her constant companion throughout the last week. She had never felt so frustrated and stressed before—except when Padawan selections were going on. The lightsaber contest was today, in exactly two hours. Instead of frantically practicing like the rest of the Jedi Padawans were, Ali had chosen to retire to her room and meditate a bit.

Her thoughts continually drifted, however. First off, what was the prize for winning the competition? Rumors had flown around the Temple that the first place winner would be granted the title of Jedi Knight. Others said that the Jedi Masters had been developing a new type of lightsaber, and would be giving it to the victor for free. Ali didn't believe either of these, and thus her curiosity was not satisfied.

Secondly, she kept thinking about a tall, sandy haired Jedi Padawan with amazingly blue eyes. Things had been unnaturally tense between them for the past week. It seemed like everywhere she looked, Anakin was chatting animatedly with Sera, whose laughter always rang tauntingly in Ali's ears. Perhaps that was the reason for her headache. She scowled, and decided to think about something else.

She breathed in and out deeply, until at last she had settled in that feeling of supreme tranquility that the Force always brought. Her respiration became rhythmic, slow and steady and peaceful. All curiosity and jealousy and frets and headaches disappeared. Meditation was soothing—it helped her refocus and cleared her thoughts. It was almost as good as being out in the meadow during a light spring rain, surrounded by the smell of fresh earth.

"Ali," Lyra's voice called gently from the doorway. "The contest starts in ten minutes. It's time to go." Ali opened her eyes reluctantly and got up from her haven to follow her Master to the main dueling room.

* * *

The first few matches were rather easy, as always. It wasn't hard to beat sixteen year old Padawans, eager and careless in their sparring. Sixteens were the youngest allowed to enter the tournament, and thus often the losers. 

Ali steadily climbed the brackets, slowly making her way to the top. After a particularly grueling challenge with Anakin's friend Zane, Ali stopped to take a breather. She glanced up at the scoreboard. The final five had been chosen.

"We have our final five contestants," A voice announced over the speakers. A great cheer went up from the crowd surrounding the duel rings in the stadium. "Padawans Kyla, Ryan, Alianne, Sera, and Anakin shall be continuing to battle for first place. Opponents will be randomly chosen."

Ali glanced up at the board. She would be facing Kyla first, whilst Sera and Anakin battled. Ryan would be sitting out, and fighting the loser of Ali's match. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Padawans, take your positions!" The speaker shouted. Ali climbed resolutely into the ring, and activated her lightsaber. She would win this. She was determined to. "Shake hands…bow…COMMENCE!"

Almost immediately Kyla struck, swinging her blade in a wide arc that Ali stepped back from. Kyla continued on the offensive, attacking viciously. The brunette's lightsaber moved so fast that it soon became a blur of purple which Ali was hard pressed to stop. Their weapons met in a figure eight, first clashing at the left, then crashing together on the right. All the while Ali kept stepping back.

The onslaught was ferocious. Kyla had really improved, Ali admitted reluctantly to herself as she ducked a swipe. Kyla brought her lightsaber down from above her head in a fatal blow, but Ali raised her own blade in time to block it. The two held there, lightsabers fusing together, each struggling to overpower the other with sheer strength, while the crowd roared. Ali was oblivious to the commotion she was causing, so intent was she on the current duel. Her muscles strained and pushed with every ounce of power she could muster.

At last Ali could feel her limbs shaking and trembling. If she stood here much longer, they would give out. After all, she was in a tougher position—she had to push upwards, while Kyla could focus down. With a last shove, Ali swept the two blades in a descending arc to her left, and jumped away from Kyla's blade to give herself a breather. The two circled each other warily, breathing hard, waiting for an attack.

Quick as a flash Ali began her own offensive strike, whirling and twirling and turning, all the while slicing with her lightsaber. The two girls once again became a blur of purple light and long hair that whipped about. Ali slashed and cut and thrusted and jabbed in a jumble, trying to wear out her opponent. Kyla continually blocked every attack, but after a while she started to stumble a bit. The other girl was wearing down.

At last, in a brilliant move that had the entire crowd on their feet cheering, Ali flipped over her opponent, landed smoothly on her feet, and whirled about to shove her lightsaber through a split second opening in Kyla's defense. Ali's blade hovered a mere inch away from Kyla's neck, and although trembling, stayed there.

"Padawan Alianne is the victor!" The speaker crowed, and the crowd roared again. "She will be moving on to the next bracket, facing…" Here the entire mass of people in stadium moved as one to look at the standings upon a far wall.

"Padawan Sera!" Ali glanced upwards at the screen to see that indeed, her name was in a bracket with Sera's. This should prove interesting.

"Shake hands, Padawans Kyla and Alianne," the speaker continued. The two obliged willingly.

"Hey, good job," Kyla said, grinning. She had Ali had a sort of friendship going on, ever since their duel years ago. "Déjà vu, huh? I remember losing to you years ago quite clearly."

"Thanks," Ali replied, smiling as well. "You've improved a lot. It was much harder this time."

"You too," Kyla replied, and then she turned to her Master and left the ring.

So Anakin had beaten Sera, Ali thought with relish. That made things even more interesting. Obviously Ani wasn't willing to give up the first place prize for friendship, and thus it meant Ali would have to beat him as well. This tournament was a challenge, all right.

"Padawans, take your positions!" The announcer trilled, and the crowd's excited buzz quieted as the matches began. "Shake hands…bow…COMMENCE!" Ali hesitated, and then reached out her hand for Sera to shake. The blonde looked at the offered limb in disgust before touching it briefly. Ali rolled her eyes.

"That was a rather pathetic shake," Ali murmured, activating her lightsaber and circling Sera cautiously.

"Oh, Useless, I only did it because I knew I already needed a shower," Sera answered scathingly. "I would never touch you normally."

"You're so immature," Ali breathed angrily. "What, am I contagious? Do I have cooties? Are you ever going to act your age?"

Sera laughed coldly. "You're just mad because Anakin likes me more," she hissed scathingly. Ali blinked rapidly, unsure of what to say.

"What are you talking about?" Ali asked, trying to ignore the rising feeling of pain in her throat. What was wrong with her? Was she sick? The headache was back, and with reinforcements.

"You know what I'm talking about," Sera grinned maliciously. "You've seen it. He likes me more. He prefers my company to yours. I'm prettier, nicer, more charming. Just give it up, Useless. He's wasted enough time with you."

"Shut up, Sera," Ali replied quietly. "That's not true." Was it true? Deep inside, a small nagging area kept repeating everything to Ali. Sera WAS prettier, more charming, and more desirable. She and Anakin did seem to have more fun together. They were always laughing and chatting, weren't they?

"Oh, but it is," Sera said, smiling that evil smile. Ali would like nothing more than to reach over and slap that smirk off the beautiful blonde's face. "And you know it is."

"Anakin's my friend," Ali said, hoping her voice sounded more sure than she felt. "He's my friend," she repeated more firmly. But that stupid voice inside her wouldn't shut up. What was she compared to Sera?

"Face the truth, Tyri," Sera said vehemently. "You are what you started out as. Useless Ali. Talentless Tyri. You're the Scum of the Temple, Ali—a friendless loser."

Slowly the hesitancy inside Ali grew into a roaring fire to match the crowd's disapproval. Dimly Ali realized how boring of a match this was—both her and Sera weren't attacking. Instead they were conversing and circling about each other. But the flames inside! Oh, how they burned her. They scathed her innards and made her want to writhe in pain. It was true, wasn't it? It was all true. She wanted to lash out so badly. She wanted to wipe that smirk off Sera's face with all her heart.

"Going to fight me, Talentless?" Sera said, still smiling, her tone taunting. The words rang in Ali's head, making the horrible headache increase. Talentless…Useless…friendless! She was friendless! She felt herself tug at the voice inside in denial, trying to make it shut up with all of her willpower.

Anakin was, she realized, essential to her life. She confided almost everything in him, spent almost all her time with him, and depended on him to go on in the Temple. If he was gone...how would she live? Could she survive any longer seeing Sera and Anakin together? It would kill her. The jealousy would tear her soul to shreds and rip her spirit apart. She simply could not accept it. She would not let it happen. A thousand curses on Sera, who had revealed the ugly truth to Ali! But it wasn't the truth! It couldn't be true. She and Anakin were friends. A thousand curses on Sera, who had lied to Ali! How dare the blonde do so? Sera was threatening Ali's relationship with Anakin. She had to be destroyed. All life's problems stemmed from Sera. The stupid nicknames, the hurt and loneliness as a child, and now this horrible self doubt and hesitancy! It was all Sera's fault. The fierce hot lava inside boiled hotter and hotter.

It happened very suddenly, almost as a reflex. All Ali's rage and anger bubbled over, and she found herself exploding like an active volcano. She gave an incomprehensible roar of rage, and felt her right hand go very, very hot. Glancing down, Ali saw a ball of fire in it. A very distant and dim voice shouted at her to calm down, that this was not the Jedi way. But the anger took over. With all the strength her fury provided, Ali hurtled the fireball at Sera.

She did, however, have enough common sense left not to hit Sera directly. No, Ali would not do that even to her worst enemy. Instead the flaming orb was aimed at Sera's feet, at the ground. It made a sizzling, crashing impact upon the dueling ring's floor, and Sera yelped and jumped backwards in fear. This momentary lapse in the blonde's concentration was all that Ali needed. She leaped forward, bounded across the flames, and ended the little rendezvous with a halt in front of Sera, lightsaber out and pointed at the blonde's throat.

Then the incomprehensible rage left Ali. She stood there, awestruck and shocked and unbelievingat what she had just done. Had she not spent the past nine years training to control her rage? Was she not a Jedi trainee? She should have known better than to rise to some stupid baiting taunts! Oh, the shame and remorse that swept over her was unbearable! Ali slowly lowered her lightsaber, deactivated it, and let her arm hang there limply. The crowd was roaring again, but this time they were not approving. The boos and screams of anger were very apparent.

Ali gradually turned to face the unhappy masses. One face stood out to her so clearly, in its stormy gray eyes deep disappointment and sadness. Ali felt her heart break at that expression.

"Oh, Master Lyra," Ali whispered miserably. "I'm so sorry."

**A/N: Rather depressing, I know. Don't worry, the next chapter will be happier. I promise. Anyway, I hope that you all will continue to read and review! It motivates me to update faster, wink wink nudge nudge. Once again, thanks to Nikki for this. I hope it was good enough. **


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: Il n'appartient pas à moi. Mwahahaha it's FRENCH!**

**IMPORTANT A/N: Okay, so I was dabbling into the world of Harry Potter (I wrote a one shot about James and Lily if anyone wants to read it—it's kinda really really fluffy, but I was in that mood), and to get a better idea of their characters I started reading other lily and James works. And apparently, has started this new rule that you're not allowed to reply to your reviewers (why, I don't know)—and some fics got kicked off the net because of that. **

**Because of this new rule, and because I don't want this fiction kicked off the net, and because of school (blargh) taking up so much time, I'm not going to reply individually to each and every reviewer. I'm so sorry! I wish I could because I love corresponding with you all, but I can't. If you guyz want me to reply to something you have to say, I think you're going to have to e-mail me. It's a hassle, I know, and I apologize, but I don't want to get booted off!**

**On the other hand, just because I don't review individually DOES NOT mean that I don't read EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR REVIEWS and appreciate them like crazy. Thank you all so much for the input, I am eternally grateful. **

**Once again, I apologize for not replying to your guyz individually, and for the late update. Real Life just got in the way, gargh. Stupid school….anyway…thanks for reading and reviewing, and PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO SO!**

**PART ONE: BUDDING**

**Chapter Thirteen**

The crowd was roaring in anger and frustration. A full five minutes had passed since the last duel, and there was no sign of the next one coming. The boos filtered into Ali's brain, mixing with the cold empty buzzing that was the original inhabitant, and made her feel sick.

Ali felt like she had just been doused in buckets upon buckets of ice water, and was now in shock. It had to be a dream, the whole horrible last half hour. A terrible nightmare. She would wake up any second now.

But she didn't. The annoyingly loud voice of the announcer brought her back to the real word. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, this was reality.

"The judges have come to a decision," the speakerphone boomed. "Padawan Alianne forfeits on account of unprovoked and unjustified acts of violence. Padawan Sera is the victor by default!"

Ali felt all feeling drop out of her stomach, and knew that if she didn't run away from it all very, very soon, she would throw up all over the floor.

"We will now take a minute to arrange the matches for the final three," the voice continued, and now the entire crowd was cheering. It was sickening, how they all acted as one block, one mindless blob that would follow anyone's leadership.

Ali bolted, running as fast as her legs would carry her. She headed towards the exit—away from the raucous crowd, away from that horrible announcer, away from the shame, the guilt, and the disappointment in Master Lyra's eyes. Pushing open the door, Ali felt the tears come.

Anakin, from another corner of the stadium, saw the blur of red that could only be his friend's hair, streaming behind a slim figure as she headed for the exit. And he followed suit immediately.

He found her a short while later, sitting against a pillar in the hallway, her knees up to her chest and her face buried in her hands. She looked so pitiful and tiny, that all the grudges he held against her for befriending Ryan just melted away.

"Oh, Ali," He murmured sympathetically, sitting down beside her. She didn't acknowledge his presence.

He sighed and leaned over, enveloping her in a gentle hug. She still didn't react, but he refused to let her go. Anakin felt his friend's body heave with silent sobs, and knew that she needed him here to comfort her.

At last she lifted a tear streaked, pain filled face to look at him. Her eyes were starry and her face flushed, and Anakin felt a funny jolt run through him at their closeness.

"Ani," she whispered, leaning her head onto his shoulder. "I failed." And she continued crying. He soon felt her tears seep through his cotton robe.

"No you didn't," He said soothingly. "You just made a mistake." She snorted derisively, in a most unladylike way. "Everyone makes mistakes," Anakin continued, ignoring her reaction. "It's a failure if you don't learn from them."

She nodded dubiously, and Anakin could tell that she didn't really believe him.

"What exactly happened?" He murmured, inhaling the flowery scent of her hair.

She sighed unhappily. "Short version is that Sera was being Sera, and I rose to her bait and threw a fireball at her. And thus I forfeited the match. I lost to Sera, Ani! Sera!" Anakin couldn't help but smile slightly. It was such an Ali thing to do.

"Well then," he ploughed on. "Next time you'll know not to let your emotions get the better of you."

"Yeah," she said, smiling bitterly. "Next time." Quickly Ali reached up and brushed away her tears with a brisk back of her hand.

"I feel like such a child," Ali admitted. "Crying and rising to Sera's bait like this."

"You're not a child," Anakin replied firmly. "You're one of the most mature, sensible people I know."

"Who are you comparing me to, Zane?" Ali asked, grinning. Anakin laughed.

"Oh, Sith," Ali cried. "I forgot you still have a battle to finish! Who are you against?"

"Ryan," Anakin answered stubbornly. "But I'm not leaving until I'm sure you're okay."

"I'm fine, Ani!" She said, smiling to prove her point. "Now go! I don't want you to forfeit as well because you were late! GO!" He picked himself up off the floor, looking down at her.

"You're sure everything's fine?" He asked again. At her nod, he began to sprint down the hall towards the gym.

"ANI!" He heard a voice call, and spun around to see his best friend standing a while back. He quirked an eyebrow at her.

**_Kick his ass. _**And so he did.

* * *

Anakin burst into the Jedi Master's conference room, his face still lit up from the victory of half an hour ago. The gold medal hung from his neck, and in his hands he carried a trophy.

"Sorry I'm late, Masters," He gasped, trying to catch his breath. "The crowds wouldn't let me through." Anakin glanced around offhandedly and saw Ali, Sera, Kyla, and Ryan all in the room. A small part of his brain registered that these were the top five finalists in the previous tournament. Perhaps they were here to get another medal?

"Forgiven, you are, Padawan Skywalker," Yoda said, folding his hands in his lap.

"Now that you are here, however," Mace Windu said. "We shall be telling you all your prize."

"All?" Sera said blankly. "I thought it was just for the first place winner."

"All," Windu repeated firmly. "The five of you have proven yourselves to be talented and quick thinking in the field. We believe you are all ready to be given a mission of your own."

Ali felt her breath catch in her throat, and her eyes widen in surprise. The other Padawans gave the same reactions, Anakin smiling so largely Ali was shocked his face didn't burst. Sera had put her hands over her mouth and Kyla had gasped earlier. Even Ryan seemed ecstatic.

"Of our own, Masters?" Kyla questioned incredulously. "Without our Masters there? Just us five?"

Yoda nodded in confirmation. "Be your mission leader, Padawan Skywalker will."

"You shall check in every three hours to update us on the mission progress," Windu said sternly, handing Anakin a hologram device. "If any trouble is encountered that you are not able to deal with, we have a team ready to be sent off as soon as you call. Padawans Alianne, Sera, Ryan, and Kyla—you are now under Padawan Skywalker's orders. He is your group leader, and I do not want to hear any tales of disobedience." He fixed a severe gaze upon each of the teenagers.

"What is our mission, Master Windu?" Ali inquired eagerly.

"We have received a message from Senator Padme Naberrie Amidala from Naboo," Windu said coolly, clicking a few buttons upon a table. A hologram of a pretty, petite woman draped in elaborate clothing sprang up for all to see. Anakin grinned—he remembered Padme quite clearly. "Senator Amidala is an activist for democracy and weapon control. Recently she held a speech against the embargo of certain firepower to planets outside of the Senate, for they are not under the Confederation and have thus not agreed to limits on the use of weaponry. Shortly thereafter, she received a threatening message from an anonymous sender. We believe that an attack may be made at a senatorial ball she is attending this weekend. You will be leaving in three days. Once at Naboo, your job is to protect her at this party. Blend in—do not alert the enemy of your presence any more than is necessary. Senator Amidala is vital to the Senate. Do not let harm come upon her. We are depending on you, Padawans. May the Force be with you."

Once outside of the Jedi Council's presence, Sera and Kyla began to squeal in happiness. Their own mission! This was a chance to prove themselves worthy of knighthood, a chance to truly experience life out on the field. Anakin and Ryan were grinning ear to ear, and Ali was still in shock.

Their own mission! Their own mission! Ali had been on many a Jedi assignment before, but never without the presence of Master Lyra. This was almost enough to redeem the day from the disaster of the afternoon. Oh, how exciting!

* * *

The next three days didn't pass fast enough. Ali and Anakin spent it mostly together, their previous feud forgotten. It was as if the previous two weeks hadn't happened—Ali and Ani were inseparable again. The five were excused from classes because of extra information that they had to be briefed on, or because of training sessions they had to go through to further prepare them for their first assignment.

"Who do you think would want to attack the Senator?" Anakin inquired lazily one day before they left. He and Ali were supposed to be meditating, but their nerves were abuzz from anticipation. It was too hard to focus, so the two had given it up.

"I don't know," Ali admitted. "But when we were researching the embargo of weaponry, didn't it say that Dewar had the most imports of the Senate's weaponry? And isn't Dewar allied with Wyrn? I'm betting it's either Dewarians or the Wyrnish."

"Well, Master Obi-Wan and I took care of the Wyrns," Anakin replied. "So it's probably the Dewarians."

"Not…quite…" Ali said hesitantly. "Didn't you say that you couldn't find King Tyrannus? Well…isn't it possible that he left, gathered a bunch of followers with him, and went to his greatest ally, the king of Dewar?"

"Possible, not probable," Anakin yawned. Ali frowned again.

"Ani, you really should take this more seriously," She began. "What if King Tyrannus is still at large? He swore to have revenge on you--"

"I know, I know," Anakin sighed in a bored tone. "Can we talk about something else?"

Something nagged at Ali's conscience, but she didn't want to get in another fight with him. "Sure."

* * *

Ali couldn't sleep that night. She kept tossing and turning in her bed, her mind plagued with 'what ifs' and worries. Now that the big day was nearing, Ali was doubting herself. Was she skilled enough to be assigned such a huge responsibility? What if she wasn't, and because of her incompetence, Senator Amidala was killed?

Ali knew she would never fall asleep with these thoughts paralyzing her brain, so she decided to take a nice, calming walk in the gardens. She had scarcely exited the Jedi Temple when a very familiar voice called from behind her: "Wait!"

She turned around to see Anakin. "What are you doing here?" She asked in surprise.

"I couldn't sleep," He answered, ruffling his hair in embarrassment. "I just kept thinking: what if I'm not good enough to stop the attackers? What if someone gets hurt? What if Pa—Senator Amidala is killed? And then I decided I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk."

Ali laughed. "Not you too!" She said, still smiling. "I suppose it's first mission nerves, and it's natural for both of us. I wonder how the others are feeling?"

"Hopefully a bit better," Anakin replied wryly. "Someone has to keep their confidence up, or else we'll all fall apart."

Together the two best friends started to walk in the gardens surrounding the Jedi Temple, chatting amicably. For all their pretenses, however, the tension was still there. The two were nervous about the next day, but deliberately avoided the subject.

"Oh, look!" Ali cried excitedly, pulling on Anakin's arm. She was pointing at a small bunch of flowers over in a corner of the garden. "They're in bloom!" She ran off towards that little area giddily.

He ambled slowly after his friend, and kneeled down beside her to look at the pretty plants. The petals were white and waxy, the fragrance sweet and tempting. Ali smiled happily at him, and buried her nose into one of the blossoms.

"They're called lilies," She said knowledgably. "They only bloom during this season, because they're exotic and not used to cold weather. Aren't they pretty?" She redirected her attention to the flowers and ran a gentle finger over one. She smiled up at her friend, her eyes soft and sparkling in the moonlight.

"Beautiful," Anakin breathed. For some odd reason, Ali realized that he wasn't looking at the blossoms, and she felt a very uncomfortable feeling arise in her chest region.

"Well then," Ali said, laughing uncomfortably. "I'm going to go off to bed, Anakin. We can't expect to protect the Senator when we're sleeping on our feet, can we?"

She stood up quickly and began to walk back to the Temple. Their pace was brisk, and the small talk limited. They departed for their separate dorms, bidding each other a courteous good night.

Once inside her room, and snuggled under her covers, Ali breathed a sigh of relief. That awkward feeling was gone from her stomach, and she must say it was for the better. Things weren't supposed to be so…uncomfortable with Anakin! She inwardly seethed. It was the moonlight, she decided. Stupid thing made hormones run wild. She didn't—couldn't—like Ani that way, and he didn't like her either. Rebuking all further thoughts of improper feelings and nerve wracking ideas of failing at her mission, Ali rolled over and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Anakin, meanwhile, fell asleep with a peaceful expression on his face, his dreams filled with a sweet faced, pretty redheaded girl with a lily in her hair. When he woke up, he would deny all such dreams and thoughts. They were, after all, forbidden.

**A/N: I know that I didn't describe Ani's fight with Ryan, but I just wasn't up to it. SORRY! Does the Ali/Ani relationship seem a little rushed to you? Because I have two options in my mind, and they all depend on whether or not you all think the relationship is rushed. If not, then I'll go on with my original plot (my preferred route). If yes, then I'll deepen it…I think. Please read and review! I apologize tenfold for the delay in updates. I'll try and do the next one next weekend. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**P.S. If you are an HP fan, could you check out my one shot plz? I know it's really mushy, but I would like input on it...it's my first attempt at writing HP fanfiction. THANKS!**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer: I've screwed up literally every single translation of "It does not belong to me". So yeah, that idea didn't turn out so well. Back to the old "it ain't mine." **

**A/N: ARGGGHHH I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES! School just ate up my life. Ahhh I feel so bad. You guys were awesome about reviewing, though. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I appreciate every single comment and compliment and constructive criticism I received. It really means so much to me. Thank you once again, and keep it up!**

**PART ONE: BUDDING**

**Chapter Fourteen **

"Padawan?" A voice called hesitantly from the doorway, stopping her from her frantic activities. Ali turned around from stuffing last minute objects (such as an extra towel and toothbrush) into her luggage case to face her Master.

"Yes, Master?" Ali inquired politely. Lyra did not seem too happy today—she wore a tense, uncomfortable expression upon her face and would not return Ali's small smile.

"There is something I need to talk to you about," Lyra said solemnly. The Windite glided stiffly into her Padawan's bedroom and sat upon the bed. Ali followed suit. That tone meant serious business.

"What is it, Master?" Ali prompted after a taut silence fell between the two.

"Are you sure, Padawan, that you are…ready to go on this mission?" Lyra asked slowly, seeming to think over each word as she said it.

"Yes, of course I'm sure!" Ali replied hotly. This was exactly why Ali had been avoiding her Master for the past few days—she was certain a lecture would appear with Lyra's presence. Slowly, over the days that had passed, Ali had managed to convince herself it wasn't entirely her fault. After all, Sera had been taunting her! Yes, she rose to the bait, and yes, that emotion was wrong—but Sera had started it! Why did the blame always fall to her?

"Well, I want you to be very, very careful then," Lyra continued. "Stay out of trouble and don't go looking for conflicts. If one finds you, make sure you team up with another Padawan to fight."

"You don't think I can handle it alone, Master?" Ali said incredulously. Seeing Lyra's cautious, unreadable appearance was absolutely infuriating! Her own Master doubted her skills.

"Just don't let what happened during the tournament happen again, Padawan." Here the Windite's tone was distinctly stern and lecturing.

"You don't trust me," Ali whispered in shock. Lyra shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Have you discussed this with the Jedi Council, Master?" Ali asked quietly, ignoring her Master's last comment.

"Yes, I have, Padawan. They believe you deserve another chance."

"Then why can't you accept their judging? Why can't you allow me to make up for past mistakes?" Ali cried, standing up now in her passionate hurt.

"Because, Padawan, I know you better than the Jedi Masters do! Now is not the time to send you off on a mission of your own, without guidance from me! And, especially after the tournament's display, I do not think you are ready!" Lyra matched Ali's voice in intensity, and yet not in volume.

Ali was speechless. This cut stung worse than all the injuries she'd suffered in her training years combined. Her own Master did not trust her! Sensing her hurt, Lyra sighed, and her facial expression softened.

The Windite spoke again, her voice urgent, sincere, and yet still quite subdued. "You're too sure of yourself, Padawan. You haven't matured yet, at least not emotionally. Your physical talents and sword fighting skill may very well rank among the best, but if you cannot control your temper, then it is all in vain. I stand against you going on this mission, but once again, I know you too well. You're stubborn and rash, Ali. If you must go, I cannot stop you. But be very, very careful."

And with that said, Lyra calmly picked herself up and walked to the door, exiting from Ali's room and leaving behind the softest breeze.

* * *

Anakin couldn't keep the smile off his face. He and his team of Jedi Padawans were half an hour away from leaving on their own mission (in which he was captain), and he had Obi-Wan's blessing and approval to lead it! This was indeed a happy day.

He noticed that Ali's door was still slightly ajar, and knocked on it slightly before opening it all the way. His friend's back was to him, and she was busy muttering to herself as she ran about stuffing materials into a bag.

"Stubborn and rash?" Ali murmured heatedly. "After all these years, she still thinks I'm stubborn and rash?"

"Who does?" Anakin asked, smiling. The redhead spun around to see her best friend, leaning casually against the doorframe. His arms were folded and his legs crossed, giving him a very lounging sort of bored look. He quirked an eyebrow at his friend as she groaned and refused to answer.

"You should've knocked," Ali said, ignoring his question completely.

"I did, but you didn't hear me. Need help with that?" For now Ali had tried to close her luggage bag, pushing all the contents in irritably as she tried to rapidly zip it up.

"Yes, please," She answered distractedly. He came over and helped her shove down all her belongings, leaving her hands free to zip close the bag triumphantly.

"Ali, we're only going to be there for two and a half days," Anakin said with amusement, motioning at the oversized baggage. "This is enough to last you a week."

"I know, but I just kept thinking—how embarrassing would it be to have to ask the Senator to buy you an extra pair of underwear because you forgot to pack enough? And soon that rule carried over to everything else, and I found myself packing spares for toothbrushes, towels, and so on down the line. And I just couldn't bear to take it out of my bag because I knew if I did, I would regret it later."

Anakin laughed out loud. "You, Alianne Tyri, are an entity unto yourself. Do you need help carrying that?" For now the slim girl was struggling to heave the huge suitcase up off her bed, and was wobbling slightly as she carried it towards the door.

"Yes, please," she panted, smiling ruefully at him.

"What's in here?" He asked in surprise, half teasing, half serious, as he picked up the heavy load. "Did you feel that it'd be too embarrassing to ask the Senator for a set of bricks, too, and decide to bring your own?"

"Shut up and walk," She laughed. He grinned back at her, and the two proceeded to make their way to their ship. All thoughts of rash actions and stubbornness faded from their minds.

* * *

The four Padawans had gathered, loaded their luggage, received last minute repetitions of rules, warnings, regulations, and instructions, and then took off. All five were trained in piloting, so each Padawan paired up with one or two buddies and took a two hour shift of flying. The journey would take about six hours, so one pair would have to go twice.

It was Ali's break right now, which meant that her teammate, Anakin, would also be off. Both were feeling rather hungry, seeing as how they missed lunch, and decided to visit the plane's kitchens to grab a bite to eat.

The plane was not a particularly spacious one. The kitchens, however, were even smaller. It was like a very cramped closet, with a small freezer shoved into one side and a countertop and sink lined up on the far end of the wall. Ali walked in right as Anakin had shifted to the counter, preparing for himself something to eat.

"Hello," Anakin said, his voice muffled from the food inside it. She wrinkled her nose and proceeded to pull open the freezer door.

"That's disgusting, Ani," She murmured absentmindedly. He flashed her a cheeky grin. "Is there anything edible in this contraption?" Anakin didn't answer but instead diverted his attentions back to his food.

She was still looking through the freezer when the speakers blared. The voice of Kyla came on overhead.

"Hang on, Alianne and Anakin, we're experiencing a bit of turbulence here."

No sooner had this warning been issued when the entire bloody kitchen began to shake. Pots and pans hanging up on the walls clattered together noisily, and suddenly, without warning, the whole ship tilted forwards precariously. Random kitchen utensils unhooked themselves from their location and came clashing down onto the kitchen floor. Ali immediately lost her balance, tried desperately to grab at the freezer door, missed, and wiped out on the tiles. Anakin gave a small yelp and then slid off his seat on the countertop, landing right on top of Ali and knocking the wind out of her.

As quickly as it had started, the ship righted itself. "Sorry!" The magnified voice of Kyla declared.

But the two occupants of the kitchen, one lying atop of the other, had not heard her apology. Ali became acutely aware of how incredibly close Anakin's face was to hers, and she discovered that the intensity in those blue eyes had definitely increased. She could feel his warm breath, which sounded rather ragged, and the effect had upon her heartbeat was alarming. She knew that her cheeks were flaming, probably a brilliant shade to match her hair. Ali didn't blush often, but this seemed a just case for it.

"Sorry," Anakin said quickly. "Sorry, sorry, sorry." He picked himself off the floor rapidly, before he did something stupid and hormonal. Being so close to Ali had given him a very good view of her features— captivating, radiant green eyes, those seven freckles that he so adored that lightly dusted her nose, and soft, full, gorgeous lips. Her lips had been slightly parted from surprise, giving him a powerful desire to—no. He would NOT let himself think that way.

"It's fine," Ali muttered, still, to her absolute dismay, blushing.

The two resorted to eating their lunches in silence, an awkward tautness palpable in the air. At last, Anakin managed to wolf down the remainder of his food in a remarkably little amount of time (had he even chewed?) and he bolted out of there in a speed that would probably rival that at which they were traveling.

"Stupid tiny kitchens," Ali mumbled, when she was absolutely certain that he was out of hearing range and that her heart rate was back to normal.

* * *

**A/N: YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER UP! This one was kinda useless fluff, but the next one will have more action. And other stuff too…mwhahahaha! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE? I stayed up late to write this. **


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer: It doth not belong to me. Eth. **

**A/N: Okay, this chapter was wayyy too long when I was thinking over what I wanted to cover, so I split it into two. This one is setting the background for the next chapter, so you'll want to read it even if it ain't terribly exciting. We'll be having great fun in the next one, however! Mwahahaha….**

**Thank you so much to all my reviewers for reviewing and giving me your feedback. I appreciate it soooo much. THANKS ONCE AGAIN!**

**PART ONE: BUDDING**

**Chapter Fifteen **

The next two hour shift began in considerable awkwardness. After avoiding each other for the remainder of their break due to the horribly stressful tiny kitchen incident, Ali and Anakin were forced to take over the piloting for Sera and Ryan. In very close proximity. The two looked each other in the eye briefly before sitting, and immediately averted their eyes, both blushing furiously.

Silence, Ali decided resolutely, was not golden. It was very, very uncomfortable and deafening. Things were so quiet that she thought she might scream. She heaved a small sigh and reached for the controls right as Anakin did, and their hands brushed.

"Sorry," Anakin muttered, refusing to look at her. His cheeks were aflame, tinged with a pinkish red, that made him look (and she would never, ever admit this to anyone out loud) quite adorable.

"It's alright," She said back quietly, shoving all thoughts of her best friend in this aspect out. Her hand still tingling pleasantly at his warmth in the cold cockpit, she shifted the gears into place and sank back into her seat, utterly embarrassed.

"So how's Master Lyra?" Anakin asked, trying to break the tension.

Ali paused, and she felt her heart sting again at the renewed hurt. She didn't want to think about that, and she frowned reflexively. "Good." The answer was short and curt, and put an end to the line of questioning. They lapsed back into silence.

"So," Ali ventured after another painful fifteen minutes. "How do you know the Senator?"

"Oh," Anakin answered, breathing regularly again in relief. The horrible tension was somewhat lessened. "I met her when I was nine years old. She came with Qui-Gon and Master Obi-Wan to Tattooine, and we've been friends since then."

"That's nice," Ali murmured, acutely aware of how meaningless the phrase was.

"She's a really nice person, you'll like her a lot," Anakin continued. All awkward feelings were slowly ebbing away, and the old Ani/Ali duo was arising in its place. "She was Queen at the time, but she was under disguise, you see, to avoid being seen…"

And so they passed the rest of the drive.

* * *

Senator Padme Naberrie Amidala was there to greet the Padawans personally at the landing dock. Servants unloaded the luggage from the old training ship, while the Senator approached the Jedi in training.

"Anakin Skywalker!" Padme cried when she saw him. "I do declare you have doubled in size since our last meeting." Anakin smiled back, and walked swiftly down the ramp to envelope the petite woman in a hug.

"Either that or you've shrunk," He teased back. She laughed, a silvery bell that echoed in the hustle and bustle. "It's good to see you."

"Introduce me to your friends, Ani," She mock scolded. "Where have your manners gone?"

"This is Ryan; he's a foreign exchange student from Boquith. Sera's the blonde one over there, and the brunette's Kyla," Anakin answered easily. Then he shot a grin at Ali. "And this is Ali. Alianne. Ryan, Sera, Kyla, Ali—meet Senator Padme Naberrie Amidala of Naboo."

"It's nice to meet you all," Padme replied warmly, shaking their hands in turn. "Just call me Padme." She paused for a moment after greeting Ali, and her eyes flicked from Ali to Anakin in a quick movement. It was so brief that Ali wasn't sure if she imagined it or not, and the small, knowing smile that followed afterwards too.

Padme was, Ali decided, very, very pretty. She had a graceful way of moving about, each action like liquid, flowing daintily and efficiently. Her face was finely and delicately wrought, topped off with sweet dimples. Padme's hair was thick and shiny and dark, and her brown eyes deep and caring. Sometimes Ali thought those eyes could see inside her, and she would shift uncomfortably under that gaze.

She gave them a tour around her mansion, directing the servants to drop their luggage in their respective room. Ali felt her eyes widen slightly at the sheer size of the majestic building. She felt like a princess in a fairytale, wandering the vast, grand hallways of her palatial home.

Padme showed them the ballroom where the Senatorial party would take place in two days, and the extravagant bathrooms, kitchens (nicely sized ones, Ali might add. If in the case that one slid off the counter, at least these room had enough space for others to dodge you), and finally the living rooms. At the end of it all, Ali was, she was proud to say, quite thoroughly lost. Fortunately enough the other Padawans seemed to be in the same boat, so she didn't feel too stupid.

All throughout the tour, the Senator was describing in detail the mounting tension that had been building over the summer. Opinions, it seemed, had been clashing for quite some time now—some Senators thought trade with systems outside of the Alliance was perfectly legal and legitimate. The economy did receive a huge boost from it, after all. But others (like herself) strongly disagreed with this concept. Not being in the Alliance meant there were no limitations on the uses and practices of these weapons. And that was simply unacceptable.

"Oh, but look at me blithering!" Parma exclaimed suddenly. "You all must be exhausted! It's at least a five hour flight to here. I'm so sorry to have kept you, I lost track of the time. Go to sleep, you five. We have a big day tomorrow!"

"What's going on tomorrow, Senator Padme?" Kyla asked, confused.

"Why, we have to go shopping of course!" Padme cried excitedly.

"Shopping?" Ali looked positively disgusted, and Anakin had to bite back a laugh.

"Of course," The Senator replied calmly. "You can't go to the ball looking like that! Incognito, you know. Can't stand out. That way they won't know you're there and we can surprise them if needed. Now off you get! Go! Sleep!" And at the motherly frown upon her face, the Padawans decided to obey.

* * *

Wanting to go to sleep was one thing. Finding their way to their rooms and actually falling asleep was another. The Padawans wandered around aimlessly for a while, chatting amongst themselves about the upcoming party and what they planned to do to best protect the Senator. Then at last, the yawns and stretches became more and more frequent and Anakin decided that this was ridiculous. Pulling over a nearby servant, he asked him to show the Padawans to their rooms. He obliged willingly and the Padawans followed. Anakin and Ali lagged a bit behind the others.

**What's bothering you?** Anakin asked at last in her thoughts, his expression worried and searching. Ali had been uncharacteristically broody and quiet today. **And don't you dare tell me nothing, Alianne.**

She heaved a sigh, the corners of her mouth twitching slightly. **It's just been a long day, Ani. Don't worry about me. **

**You and Lyra got in a fight, didn't you. **It wasn't a question. He really did know her too well.

**How'd you know? **It shouldn't surprise her, it really shouldn't. But sometimes she found that she had indeed often underestimated the connection she shared with Anakin.

**Well, you've been moody all day, you were quite short with me when I questioned you about Master Lyra, I knew she would've given you a scolding for how you behaved during the tournament sooner or later, and you were muttering about someone saying you were rash this morning. **

She laughed aloud, causing the guide to look back at her curiously. **You really know me too well. **

**Do you want to talk about it? **Anakin ventured cautiously.

**No, **Ali sighed, feeling that heavy pull and ache in her heart again. **I mean, I appreciate your concern and all. But I just need some time. To think, and just…you know. **She looked desperately over at her friend, hoping he understood how she felt.

**Yeah, I do, **Anakin said gravely. **You forget that Master Obi-Wan and I have our fair share of fights too. **The two shared a wry smile, their eyes meeting softly. For one small moment, Ali felt her breath hitch. And then she cleared her throat and tore her gaze away. The rest of the walk was in silence.

Slowly, the Padawans walked into their respective rooms, thanking the servant profusely, and began to prepare for sleep. After changing into her pajamas, Ali flopped onto her bed to think.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow," Sera giggled, and Kyla started to grin too. "I've always wanted to go shopping for some fancy dresses!"

"Me too," Kyla said, sighing theatrically. "Imagine the boys' faces when we turn up looking absolutely gorgeous!" And so on down the line. Ali tuned them out after about five minutes of this shameless gushing.

She closed her eyes and, unbidden, flashed up all the memories of Lyra that she had cherished and treasured throughout their partnership.

_"Padawan, you feeling up to a Wind War?" The smile on Lyra's face was rather devious, and Ali couldn't help but grin back. The Master and her trainee picked themselves off the floor, where they had been meditating for the past hour._

_"Bring it," She laughed, tossing her red ponytail over her shoulder. "Get ready to lose." Ali would've felt more confident about her words if she hadn't lost every single Wind War to date. _

_It was a game the two played periodically. Lyra insisted that it was a way to gauge her Padawan's progress and not just a chance to crow triumphantly after winning. Ali personally though her Master rather enjoyed the victory dance that she always went through and would take any chance possible to do it. _

_They would each start off their own little tornado of sorts, making sure to keep it relatively under control, and after fifteen seconds of preparation would shoot their mini-tornados towards each other. The tornados would battle it out, and each side was allowed to pour more of their wind energy into the little whirlwind until one won it out. The one that won would spin its way crazily towards the loser (Ali) and spin her around the room, buffeting her against the walls occasionally (she had some fine bruises from each experience) until she was so dizzy that she thought she might throw up. And then she'd be dropped, and Lyra would go into her victory dance. _

_Ali didn't know why she agreed each and every time, even though she always lost. Perhaps it was because the spinning was actually rather fun. Perhaps it was because her Master dancing was just too funny of a sight to miss. But perhaps, most of all, it was because no matter how badly the odds were against her, Alianne refused to back down from a fight. It was, her Master said, one of her stupider qualities.

* * *

_

_She remembered waking up in a great deal of pain and not knowing why she wasn't in her regular bed. A small snore from her side drew her attention, and Ali saw her Master, slumped over a table and sitting in a chair, with brown hair in a disarray and eyes lined with exhaustion. _

_Lying back onto the pillows that supported her, Ali shut her eyes and tried to think why she was here. Memories flooded into her aching head, of a failed mission on Struelle and lots of gunshots. She distinctly recalled saying something like: "I'm too heavy, Master. Just leave. Hurry, before we both are caught!" And then floating in the air, half conscious, as Lyra picked her up with the wind and guided her gently back to the ship. And lying in the hospital bed, still drifting in that middle ground between sleep and awake, hearing Lyra and Anakin's agitated voices. _

"_Will she be alright?" _

"_How's she doing?" _

"_What's her status? Will she survive?" _

_The agitated voices and worried inquiries grew louder and louder inside her head, until they mashed into a jumble of pain and confusion. Ali frowned. How long had she been in here? How long had it been since Lyra had truly rested, or truly ate? Looking at her Master's thin, drawn, pale face and being, she decided that it had been too long. _

_Reaching overly timidly, Ali brushed a stray strand of Lyra's hair out of her face. _

_"Thank you for caring, Master," she whispered softly. Then fatigue caught up with her, and her head pounded horribly again. She fell back asleep on her pillows, her features alight with a quiet smile.

* * *

_

She woke up a few hours later, and realized that she really, really, really needed to pee. Yawning slightly, Ali stumbled out of her warm, soft and cozy bed and made her way towards the door, trying not to wake Sera (who, Ali was amused to observe, snored) and Kyla.

She staggered in the hallway, feeling her way across the corridor. Somewhere to her left was the bathroom, and she needed to get there fast. Suddenly her hand, which had been patting the wall silently, hit something that was warm. And solid. And moving.

She gasped in surprise, and was about to scream when the warm something covered her mouth and muffled it.

"Geez, Ali, it's just me," Anakin's far too familiar voice scolded. "Keep quiet; don't wake the others up yet."

She pulled his hand off hers and refused to even _consider _the tingle its presence left behind. "You scared me!" She said accusingly. She squinted in the dark—her eyes were beginning to adjust themselves—and she could just make out his shape.

"Well, let's say I didn't leave the experience unscarred either," He said, and Ali could just picture him rolling his eyes sarcastically. "What are you doing up?"

"I have to pee," Ali said haughtily, trying to retain what little dignity she had left. "Do you know where the bathroom is?"

"What a coincidence, so do I," Anakin said wryly. "But no, I can't find it." So together, Ali clutching at his arm to keep her balance, they made their way down the hall, trying to find the bathroom.

She stifled a little shriek as she stepped on his foot, muttering an apology. In an effort to stop herself from tripping, she reached out and grabbed at him, and ended up holding onto one of his shoulders. Which, to her consternation, was bare.

"You're not wearing a shirt!" She cried out, drawing her hand away quickly.

"I know," Anakin said. "It's how I sleep, okay?" He sounded quite embarassed.

"Okay," Ali murmured, and she felt her cheeks heat up. At least he couldn't see her blush.

The next few moments passed in considerable awkwardness, with each darting glances at the other and looking away quickly. When they finally reached the bathroom, both heaved a sigh of relief.

"Ladies first," Anakin said, grinning. She let go of his arm and walked inside. About three minutes later, she opened the door and walked out. Anakin squinted in the newfound light, and then couldn't help but gulp (rather audibly, Ali might add) at the sight of his best friend.

She was wearing a rather short pair of shorts that revealed much of her long, smooth, creamy legs and a regular Jedi short sleeved shirt. Her hair was mussed and half of it was falling out of her typical ponytail. Anakin swallowed again and quickly walked inside the bathroom to avoid any more awkward situations. Unfortunately, he tried to enter as she tried to get out, and this endeavor ended up with the two of them coming into rather close physical contact.

Both blushed furiously, their cheeks aflame, and Anakin quickly shut the door and regained his composure. When he reopened the door, he bid Ali a rapid good night and the two walked back to their respective dorms on opposite sides of the hallway, as far as they could manage. Conversation, once again, was minimal.

Back in her room, Ali decided to herself (very, very privately and secretly) that Jedi training tones the body something wonderful. Then she promptly reprimanded herself. Back in his room, Anakin decided to himself (very privately and secretly) that Jedi training did indeed tone the body something wonderful. This idea plagued him throughout his entire night of sleep, and when he woke up, he promptly reprimanded himself.

**A/N: THINGS ARE HEATING UP, lol. Anyway, poll for you faithful reviewers—should I bump the rating up to T, or should I keep it at K? This is my idea of a K+ right now, but some people might think it's too explicit. What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR OPINION! Thanks. **


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. **

**A/N: ARGGGHHH, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I kept planning to, but then I'd get these evil little plot bunnies in my head, and I'd have to write those out, and then I'd realize I hadn't finished studying for a test, or done some homework, and I just never got around to updating. SORRY! Forgive me? Oh, and I also had a wedding of a really close friend happen this week…so yeah, life's been hectic.**

**I love you guys. Thank you all so much for reviewing and remaining faithful despite my err…slow updates. Please Read and Review!**

**P.S. I have this one shot James/Lily Harry Potter fanfiction up—it's called Royally Screwed, and I actually like it. This is shameless, but could you please read and review that one if you're into HP? Thanks! (I swear it's better than my last J/L one shot).**

**2nd A/N: FLUFF AHOY! YAY.**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN **

**PART ONE: BUDDING**

Ali officially declared shopping the most boring thing in the world. She gave a small yawn, and looked around desperately for a place to sit. Sera had seriously dragged about fifty fancy dresses into the changing room with her, and was trying them on, one by one, coming out and twirling about in them, and staring in the mirror for about ten minutes per dress, contemplating how it looked on her. She'd been doing this for the past hour. The troupe of Padawans had awoken at unearthly hours of the morning to come and witness this.

"I'm so tired," She murmured to Anakin, who was standing next to her, yawning as well. For a brief moment she leaned her head of magnificent red hair onto his shoulder as if he were a pillow and Anakin had to fight the strong urge to encompass her slight frame in a hug. His nostrils filled with the pleasant scent of something flowery and nice. Then she lifted her head back up, and the moment passed.

"I'm not just tired, I'm bored," Anakin said back, and grinned when he saw a smile flit across his friend's pretty face. He loved making her smile.

"I like this one," Sera announced loudly, observing herself from all angles in the mirror. Ali looked up—the girl was wearing a very low cut, extremely skin tight, red, slinky, somewhat risqué dress. "It suits me."

"Do you want to get a larger size?" Padme asked doubtfully, eyeing the girl. Indeed, it seemed like Sera would pop out of her dress any second.

"No," Sera replied calmly, still primping in the looking glass. "It fits perfectly."

**_If 'fits perfectly' means 'cutting off all circulation'_**, Anakin thought commented wryly. **_Seriously, that can't be healthy._**

Ali suddenly burst into a loud fit of giggles, and shoved her fist into her mouth to try and muffle them. The attempt didn't work out too well—the entire little queue of Padawans plus Padme looked at her funny, and Sera shot death glares towards the redhead. Anakin looked like he might spontaneously combust from holding in his laughter.

**_They think you're insane, _**Anakin said in delight. After a moment's contemplation, he added: **_And they're not far off the mark, either. _**

She leaned over in mock anger and shoved him lightly, watching with amusement as he staggered exaggeratedly about and knocked into a rack of clothes. He rubbed his arm where she had hit in mock pain. **_Stop faking, you sissy. _**

"Okay," Padme said, blowing out a breath in frustration. "Since the girls are obviously going to take a while picking their dresses, why don't you boys go and find something suitable for tonight yourself? That way we don't waste any more time than necessary. The men's section is towards your right."

Anakin shrugged in agreement, stopping his mock stumbling.

"Let's go, Ryan. We'll see you later, girls." **_Bye Ali. _**

She couldn't stop the small smile from creeping over her lips as she watched his tall frame make its way across the store. And then a disapproving image of Master Lyra came to her mind, and she quickly dismissed all hormone induced thoughts of her best friend. And yet—somewhere, deep inside her heart—she felt a small pang of some unidentified emotion that wouldn't go away.

"Kyla, Alianne, why don't you both go and find some dresses?" Padme said tiredly. "Sera wants the err…red one."

Ali frowned unhappily as she browsed the racks of clothing. That was the thing about red hair. Everything—and she meant EVERYTHING—clashed with it. Having never worn anything but Jedi robes for as long as she remembered, this wasn't normally a problem. She half heartedly picked out a few gowns, mostly ones with soft fabric, or colors that caught her eye.

Yes, Ali thought grimly as, thirty minutes later, she tried on yet another dress and walked out for Padme to judge. Shopping was definitely horrible. She hated it. Passionately.

"That one makes you look really pale," The Senator said in contemplation. Ali stifled an annoyed comment and, with a sigh, walked back into the little changing room, shutting the door behind her. She _was _really pale, Ali thought fiercely. No dress was needed to tell Ali that fact. It came with the hair, after all. Ali stripped out of the offending black garb and flung it into a corner violently.

The pile of plausible gowns was growing scarce. Only three left.

The next one was way too low cut ("I like that one," Sera had said critically. It was evident that she wanted to say "But it'd look better on me."), despite the cream color complimenting Ali's skin. The second one was a nice shade of pink—that looked abysmal with Ali's red waves. Ali was ready to strangle something, or someone. Preferably Sera.

The last dress…well, Ali actually rather liked the tone. She thought it matched her eyes quite nicely. It was muted hue of green, silky with a frothy layer of pale emerald lace or something of the sort draped over the entire convection, softening the fabric. Simple, and yet elegant, the dress was slightly off the shoulders and yet not too exposing. The gown flowed down from a fitted bodice into a beautiful, slim bell skirt that flared out at the ends. Once she slipped into it, she observed herself in the mirror. It made her look slender and graceful and pretty, setting off her pure shade of skin and deep ruddy waves.

Then she walked out. There was a silence that followed, in which all three girls stared at Ali so hard that she began to feel extraordinarily uncomfortable and self conscious. At long last, Padme nodded her approval, in a very shocked sort of manner.

Ten minutes later, all purchases made, the little group of teenagers plus Padme finally left what Ali deemed fervently as "hell." She made this comment to Anakin as they were leaving the little shop, and he chuckled lightly in response.

* * *

About six hours later, Ali decided that she had discovered a new form of torture. Makeup and hair styles. Sera dashed about feverishly, stopping at every mirror in the Senator's dressing room to twist and turn and reapply her eye gunk (there was enough on her face, Ali thought, to serve an entire country). Meanwhile, Kyla kept cursing loudly as the people who were helping to fix the girl's long brown hair into a fancy updo poked her scalp with a pin. Repeatedly.

It was very hard to sit still without fidgeting. Ali learned (the hard way) that fidgeting would indeed cause the hairstylist people to stab you violently with what they claimed were pins but were in truth shrunken, mini daggers. Or so they felt. She would've shared this with Kyla, who hadn't seemed to learn not to fidget, but the diction she was learning from the other Jedi Padawan was valuable.

And even when she and Kyla were done, they had to wait for Sera, who had howled that there was an emergency she had to solve. According to the blonde, something dreadfully wrong had happened. Thirty minutes later, Sera reappeared from the hairstylists, looking exactly like she had when she'd left. This meant that absolutely nothing had been accomplished, other than the fact that the Padawans were now thirty minutes late to the ball.

* * *

Anakin sighed impatiently as he pulled at the stiff collar of his fancy shirt. He felt pressed and uncomfortable. Anakin was no great fan of balls and senatorial parties, and he felt dreadfully out of place with his conspicuous Padawan hanging just above his shoulder.

Where was Ali? He thought irritably, tugging yet again at his neck. This room was so stuffy and dull and boring without her dazzling smile and bright eyes to light it up. Almost immediately afterwards, he gave a small groan and buried his face into his hand. This was crazy. There were two options for one very confused Anakin Skywalker—he could either go insane quietly and in acquiescence, or he could do something very, very stupid that would probably get them thrown out of the Jedi Order.

He yawned and stretched, glancing over quickly to double check that all was well on Ryan's side of the ballroom. Upon receiving the thumbs up, Anakin returned to his bored lounging. No attacks had been made, Padme was fine, everything was going well—and the girls were coming down the stairs.

Sera looked stunning in her revealing red dress. A good deal of appreciative murmuring from the men around the ballroom started, and the blonde smiled smugly. Anakin shrugged to himself—if you got it, flaunt it was obviously this girl's motto. Kyla was sultry and seductive in a deep brown gown which brought out her tan skin and dark eye makeup that intensified those chocolate orbs. She had quite a few admirers as well.

But Ali! Anakin inhaled sharply as she glided down the steps, a bit behind the others. She shone so brilliantly that Sera and Kyla seemed to dull and fade, blurring into the background, outshined by this walking apparition. A small, aching pang echoed within his heart at the sight of her.

Never before had Anakin truly appreciated how absolutely gorgeous his best friend was. Now he was painfully aware of the fact, and also bitterly conscious of how forbidden this emotion was. She was looking about nervously, chewing a bit on her lower lip in a horribly endearing way, her pure skin glowing with an inner radiance and her cheeks flushed and tinged with pink.

Her dress was unadorned, and Anakin couldn't help but feel amazed at how easily she achieved such beauty. The soft green fabric suited her slim frame, and she cut a graceful and girlish figure against the dark background. Her eyes caught his, and a gentle smile flitted across her face.

Oh, those eyes! They reminded him passionately of the fresh spring grass that she so loved. Dark and sparkling and captivating, the emerald orbs mesmerized him, and refused to let him go. Her glorious hair, normally pulled back in a careless ponytail, was piled atop her head into coils and coils of ruddy curls that complimented the dress and shone in the lights above.

She was gliding toward him, smooth and elegant, her luscious pink lips curved into a sweet smile. The dress flowed, streamlike, behind her. Whispers arose from the surrounding nobility, clearly intrigued as to where this exquisite being was headed.

"Hey," She whispered, nervously flattening her skirt with her hands.

"Hi," He said back, just as quietly. "You look nice." The words were out before he could stop them, and he inwardly cursed his eloquence. He could've said anything—pretty, beautiful, unbelievable, gorgeous…anything but nice. It was such a generic word, so undescriptive…

"Thanks, you do too. I feel overdressed, though." She commented wryly, motioning at the hair. "Do you have any idea how much this weighs?" She rubbed at her neck for emphasis.

He laughed aloud, and she grinned at him, her face lighting up.

They stood together, in an awkward silence, trying their best to ignore the very conspicuous whispers and glances sent their way.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked, turning to look at him after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Whatzat?" Anakin sputtered incoherently, choking and coughing on the drink he had in his hand. Damn her and her articulacy. How could he be expected to speak normally when Ali was next to him, dressed and made up so? He cursed to himself—why hadn't he had such problems for the past decade?

"Do you want to dance, Ani," she repeated slowly, a flicker of a grin passing.

"Oh. Sure." He put his cup to the side, and they slowly made their way out to the dance floor, the whispering gossip increasing in volume. He felt himself flush as she put her small hands daintily on his shoulders. The room grew very very hot as he cautiously placed his hands on her waist, marveling at how slender she was. She stepped a bit closer, and Anakin had to resist the urge to tug at his collar again.

She looked so very lovely close up, her eyes sparkling and surrounded by long, dark lashes. A dash of freckles were sprinkled across her nose and cheeks, and when she smiled he felt his heart lift and his breath catch in his throat.

"You're staring at me," She murmured in amusement.

"Yeah, well you are only a foot away, and you are looking very nice today," He replied. There was that word again! Why couldn't he just say 'beautiful' or something equally complimenting?

"Thanks," She said, smiling slightly with her eyes downcast. They rocked, back and forth, to the beat of the slow, sad song in silence for a while. During this comfortable pause in conversation, Anakin found his best friend had gently laid her cheek against his chest. And in all honesty, he didn't mind it one bit. He pulled her closer and enveloped her in a hug of sorts, his chin resting upon her coils of hair, which smelt quite nice.

A thousand thoughts raced through his head all at one time, and Anakin tried to find inside himself the words to tell her how much she had come to mean to him, how absolutely heartbreaking she looked tonight, and how much he…felt strongly for her.

"Ali?"

"Mmm?"

"Oh, never mind." He'd just enjoy himself tonight. Let himself savor the feel of her in his arms, the scent of her hair, the look of her in that gorgeous green dress, and the veryaura, the amazingpassionate sensation that the air around her was filled with,that she carried about with her. Never mind the whispers, the gossip, the strange looks the other Padawans were doubtlessly shooting at them. Tonight—just for tonight—he would close his eyes and breathe in Ali, no matter how forbidden this was.

**A/N: Ahahahahaha I LOVED writing this chapter…I LOVED writing it. Fluff! YAY! AHAHAHAHAHA…do you all think it might've been TOO fluffy? OOC? Give me input here, please! I hope you liked it, I apologize again for the long delay. LOVE YOU ALL! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**P.S. Next chapter is (a bit more fluff—after all, the party isn't over yet!) action. So stay tuned, please. **


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer: I doth not owneth.**

**A/N: -ducks from readers who are currently pelting me with bananas for updating so late- I'M SORRY! I'm so incredibly sorry. You guys have been AWESOME, absolutely SPIFFIN' AWESOME, and this is how I reward you? A REALLY OVERDUE UPDATE? Aahhhhh I'm so sorry. See, the thing is, the end of the quarter is pulling up, which means all the teachers are frantically cramming in last minute tests, and thus my live has been on overload. I just didn't have time. **

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING, though. I'm just sooo….grateful. **

**From Bud to Bloom now officially has over 200 reviews. You guys are THE BEST. Free cookies and hot chocolate for all. With extra large marshmallows. Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you.**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**Part One: Budding**

The party had turned stale and dry and dull in its last stages. Most of the guests had left by now, and still no attack had been made.

Anakin had spent the last thirty minutes sulking and seething silently in a corner. Ali had disappeared almost an hour ago, claimed by some brainless rich nobleman with an annoying accent, who had asked if he could "haff this dah-nce with the luvely lay-deee." The last Anakin saw of her was in Ryan's arms, waltzing to some infuriatingly bright tune. She had flashed Anakin an apologetic smile and then gone to back to smiling into the exchange student's stupid brown eyes.

The atmosphere was stifling and stuffy, and Anakin had had quite enough of giggling noblewomen approaching him for a dance. He was. Not. Interested. How many times would they have to ask to understand?

The most awkward refusal of the day, however, would have to go to Sera. She had come prancing up to him, her chest popping out of her dress, and asked him to dance with a huge smile. He had muttered something about using the restroom, and then ducked away quickly, leaving the ballroom. After the Ali incident, he didn't want to risk waltzing with the busty blonde. What if it was an upbeat tune? What is she DID squeeze out of the dress, thus knocking him out effectively? Spying a balcony exit down the hallway, Anakin decided that'd be a good place to "use the restroom".

He walked briskly toward freedom, his stride lengthening as the tantalizing taste of fresh air beckoned. Stooping down so as not to bump his head on the entrance door, Anakin straightened, brushed his hair out of his face, and breathed a sigh of relief. And then he looked to his left and realized he wasn't alone.

"Hey Ani," she said, grinning slightly. Ali shifted her weight guiltily, like a child caught in the act of thieving a cookie. Her hair was down, all the clips that had pinned it atop her head gone. It fell in a cascade of glorious red waves down her back, each individual strand catching the moonlight and tempting his fingers. A single, pure white, delicate flower was tucked behind her ear, woven into the thick locks of hair. "Got kinda stuffy, didn't it?"

"Only a bit," He replied, smiling back. He reached out and gently lifted a soft, smooth curl of the beautiful tresses, quirking an eyebrow questioningly.

"It was getting too heavy and the pins hurt my scalp," she said sheepishly as a way of explanation. She scuffed her toe on the balcony floor, and he noticed that they were bare.

"No shoes either?" He asked.

"Have you tried walking in those things?" Ali said passionately. "Not only did I look like a fool, but it _hurt _too!"

He laughed out loud, marveling at how pretty she looked—almost nymph like, with her wispy satin dress and hair aflame, barefoot—dainty, fleeting, and ethereal.

She smiled back at him, and thought about how incredibly handsome he looked. Her Ani had truly grown up, towering a good six inches above her, lean and muscled. He was still in that lanky adolescent stage, but he would grow to be a beautiful Jedi Knight. A sort of pride washed over her, a sense of satisfaction at how well he had developed—from a cute, somewhat unsure little boy into the tanned, confident young man that was before her.

"We should get back soon," Anakin said.

"Can't leave the Senator unguarded for too long," Ali nodded in agreement. Yet neither moved, and a silence fell between them.

They stood there together, leaning against the sculpted column balcony railing, looking out to the wonders of the stars. The moon shone brightly that night against the dark canvas of the night sky, sending silvery rays down to the couple. The balcony view was beautiful, white marble and pure as the elegant trellis flowers that crept up the side.

Anakin felt it then, in the pit of his stomach, in the depths of his heart. It was inevitable, he realized—something that should've happened years and years ago, that he kept denying. His heart was pounding, his breathing quickened.

"Hey Ali?" He whispered hoarsely, turning towards her.

"Yeah?" She replied, just as gently. Her eyes were so bright, so very green, framed with dark, long lashes. She could outshine the night sky full of its glistening, sparkling stars.

"Don't hate me for this, okay?" Anakin breathed, watching as those lashes fluttered and her rosy lips parted slightly. He placed a finger under her chin and tilted that lovely face upwards.

"Okay," She murmured.

So he kissed her, a soft, sweet brushing of their lips for just one moment, one second that would be burned into their memory forever. And then he pulled back, almost immediately, regretting his weakness, cheeks flaming.

Another silence fell, this one much more horrible and stiff and devastating. Both knew what they had just done was utterly forbidden. Now Anakin knew what Adam and Eve felt like in that old tale of the Garden of Eden. He threw a quick glance at his friend's face—she was white and drawn and pale, her eyes dilated.

Anakin couldn't take the stillness anymore. Someone had to break it, to talk about what just happened.

"Look, Ali–"

"We should get back." Ali said firmly, not looking her best friend in the eye. She ducked out of the balcony door and quickly started down towards the ballroom. He followed suit reluctantly.

They had barely entered the now empty ballroom when Padme, on the far side of the room, uttered a piercing scream. All the Padawans (the only people left now) looked to her at once, and saw that the large window that she was standing by had been smashed open, showering the Senator with glass. The tinkling sound would have been almost pleasant if it weren't for the dark connotation it came with. The attack had come.

"Senator!" Ali screamed, running over to her. Anakin cursed himself inwardly for leaving Padme's side, if only for minutes. He wanted to join his friend in helping Padme, but he was stopped by the entrance of a tangle of mechanical limbs.

Droids came pouring into the ballroom, flooding it as the guests had flooded it earlier. The pods rolled to a stop—unfolded—and began shooting at the Padawans, who quickly activated their lightsabers to block the onslaught. A dim part of Anakin was amazed that Sera could fight in her choice of clothes. The other areas of his brain was frantically looking for Ali to make sure she was alright, and also trying to deflect the shots at the same time.

Ali kept running, dodging attacks, to the Senator, who was weakly pushing herself off the ground. Padme was worse for the wear—she had a cut that was bleeding quite badly on the arm—but still alive.

The redhead watched, horrified, as two dark figures slid inside the ballroom window, smooth and flawless as silk. Assassins. A pair of them. Only the professionals could move with such elegance and fluidity. It was a brilliant idea, to bring along droids, who would distract the Padawans from the true danger. Ali yelled out loud as the left one unsheathed a blade and deftly flecked it towards the Senator's slow moving form.

Concentrating her energy, Ali closed her eyes briefly and flung out a blast of wind which rippled through the air, never pausing in her strides. The current swept the incoming blade away from Padme's form, and the knife wedged itself into a nearby wall with an ominous thud.

The first assassin ran to meet the Padawan in a swift blur of motion. Pushing off the wall, it shot towards the redhead at an amazing speed. It moved like a through the air with grace and ease, ending with a level kick to Ali's head that would definitely leave a mark. Ali didn't even have time to react before the stars of pain rang inside her head. Then the thing pummeled Ali again and again, in the stomach, on the joint that connected her shoulder to her neck, dislocating something. She gave a cry of pain. Then he kicked her in the back of the legs behind the knee, and she felt herself collapse.

"Ali!" Anakin yelled with alarm as he watched his friend crumple. With three swift slices, Anakin left the droid in shatters and raced towards the girl, his heart pounding with worry.

From her position on the floor, Alianne had a perfect view of the other assassin, who had drawn his own blade. His back was to the redhead, and Padme was up against the wall, with nowhere to run from him. The two were too far away for Ali to take action. With a desperate cry, Ali focused all her energy, ignoring the throbbing pain from her cheek, and threw a fireball—much like the one she had previously aimed at Sera—at the assassin's back.

She could've cheered. It went straight through the air, despite her dizziness, and was soaring right towards the square of his back….when he moved aside, last second. Fear welled up in Ali's stomach. It seemed as if time slowed. Ali could see Padme's huge brown eyes widen, the blood drain from her face. The brunette gave a little gasp, and sidestepped quickly—but not quick enough. The fiery orb grazed her arm. A howl of anguish tore through the air and Padme clutched at the wound, the smell of sizzling flesh pungent in the air. Ali moaned at her stupidity. How could she have done something so rash? Padme was right behind the killer! And then the world spun crazily before it went black.

**A/N: short chapter, I know, but I just…couldn't write anymore. Idk, losing my writing drive…stress and school and sports have just been KILLING me. Review, please? You guys rock, you are my inspiration. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER!**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Disclaimer: How about this—I'll tell you when I own Star Wars. Until then, take the disclaimer as a given. **

**A/N: Oh, gosh. Will my sincere apologies be enough to calm your anger? I'm SO SORRY. SOOOOO SOOOO SOOOOO SORRRY! Please forgive? And while you're at it, please read and review : )!**

**Chapter Eighteen **

**PART ONE: BUDDING**

_The woman was pressed against the wall, her skin pale and drawn with fear. Beads of sweat lined her brow, and her dark hair was falling out of it's elegant up do. It was as if everything was in slow motion—the flame traveling, speeding through the air towards the woman. Move move move! Ali willed the woman, praying that the brunette would hear her thoughts and dodge the attack. But it was too late—a split second before the fire made contact, the woman (or was it Ali? Maybe it was both.) let out a shriek that echoed throughout the room. Then the air filled with the sizzling, sickening scent of burning flesh, and the woman collapsed into a pile on the ground, her arm blackened and burnt, eyes glazed with pain. Ali wailed in anguish—her voice rang in her mind, over and over. _

She sat up suddenly, heart pounding in her chest and breath coming in short gasps, and almost immediately gave a little gasp of pain. Her left arm throbbed horribly at the shoulder, and she felt almost as if she had pulled something out of its socket. After a few wincing moments, she relaxed her shoulders and lay back down on the pillows beneath her, letting the darkness of the night wash over her face. It was all just a dream.

Where was she? The room and bed, with its starch, crisp white sheets, was unfamiliar to her. It was a hospital—of that she was certain. Needles and syringes and bags full of liquids she did not recognize lined the walls. Medicine bottles and herbs surrounded her on all sides. She glanced downwards and saw a head of sandy blonde hair that she recognized lying at her side.

"Ani?" She whispered. This was all so odd. What was she doing in this infirmary? He was sitting in a chair too small for his long frame, looking very cramped and uncomfortable and exhausted. She regretted waking him up.

He started, blinking blearily up at her. Then a wave of relief passed over his familiar face, and he smiled up at her, rubbing his eyes.

"You're awake."

"Seems like it," She replied wryly, and he emitted a low chuckle. "How long have I been out?"

"Three days," He murmured back, sitting up now and stretching. "Your shoulder's dislocated, so I'd advise you not to move it. And you have some pretty bad bruises, but they'll be fixed over time."

She nodded absentmindedly, noticing how his hair was tousled adorably and black bags hung under his eyes.

"Have you been here all this time?" She inquired quietly. He nodded, and then shrugged nonchalantly. She flashed him a grin, her way of wordless gratitude. He waved it aside and smiled back.

"So why am I here?" Ali said, puzzled, head tilted to the side. Anakin paused, hesitated, and his face lost that happy countenance.

"You don't remember?"

She shook her head, no.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

He blew out a breath of frustration and directed his gaze to the ceiling, running a hand through his messy hair. There was a silence, so she waited patiently.

"You were on a mission," He spoke slowly, deliberating, as if he was thinking each word through before voicing it aloud. "And got injured trying to complete it."

She nodded in understanding, and was about to pry further into the details when he interrupted her.

"Hey, Ali?" He asked. "Do you errr…remember anything about the last few days? About the ummm…ball and just stuff that happened during it?" For some odd reason, he looked furtive and half hopeful.

She sat there, brow furrowed, and concentrated on pulling back her memories. It was rather like pulling a slippery object to you—her grasp kept slipping right as she touched on something vital. Shutting her eyes, she focused upon the past. Her head was throbbing.

Suddenly everything came flooding back to her in a tidal wave of thoughts. Images, unbidden, came flashing in her mind, and her eyes flew back open.

"Oh, no," She whispered, eyes welling with tears. Padme!

"Was it that bad?" He asked bitterly, smiling a bit. She looked at him quizzically, and he blushed.

"The…you know, the kiss."

The _kiss. _She had forgotten about that, too—now she remembered, and a sense of dread welled up in her stomach.

"Oh!" Her face lit with surprise, and then with fear. "No, I wasn't referring to…that. I was talking about the Padme thing. When I hurt her. Is she okay? Oh, this is all my fault."

"You were trying to help," Anakin answered stoutly. "You didn't mean for it to happen. Besides, we got there in time to fight them off, and she's doing fine now. She says she forgives you and that you needn't worry—a flesh wound is better than a mortal one, after all. She tells you not to blame yourself, and that you saved her life in those vital seconds when you distracted them. Come on, Ali. It's okay."

The girl had sunk her forehead into her good hand, refusing to remove it.

"Are they really upset?"

"Who?" Anakin asked.

"The Jedi Masters. Oh, Lyra must be infuriated."

"It's not your fault," Anakin insisted. "I contacted them, and they thought you were being a little rash, but they aren't that angry. They shouldn't be, either. It was an honest mistake—you were trying to help, and thought that was the best plan of action. Don't beat yourself up over it. Ali, look at me. Please."

"Lyra knew, you know." The girl replied sadly. "She warned me that I wasn't ready for this after I screwed up in the tournament. She told me not to go."

"Ali…"

"And she was right, wasn't she? Look where I am now? In the infirmary, probably of Padme's mansion, after literally burning the Senator and ruining the mission."

"Ali…"

"And we kissed, didn't we?" She cut in.

"Yes, we did." His voice was quiet and harsh.

"We shouldn't have."

"I know that, Ali," Anakin said, brushing it aside impatiently. She could tell he had wanted to talk about this for a while. "But we did. And we can't take it back, and I think we need to talk about where we go from here."

"I think it's obvious," She said simply. He looked puzzled.

"Obvious? How is it obvious?"

"We pretend it never happened. We'll go back to the way things always were, and it'll just be a thing of the past. A mistake, an error, one that will not be acknowledged." She sounded so cool and calm, detached and collected. Her heart, beating erratically insider her chest, told her otherwise.

He was staring at her, mouth agape in shock. Then what she said registered, and anger overran his features.

"Pretend it never happened?" He said quietly, his tone deadly. "I can't do that."

"And why not, Anakin?"

"Because I just can't, Ali! I'll never be able to be your friend again without wanting something more!" He exclaimed passionately, and she motioned for him to be quiet for fear of someone overhearing. He obeyed and yet the intensity of his tone didn't diminish. "We kissed, Alianne, and we can't take it back. Denying it won't help matters. We both felt it, Ali, and we can't pretend we didn't."

"Felt what?" She faked dumb, but in truth she knew what he was talking about. It was the flutter in her stomach, the pleasant twinge that ran through her body—the mindless bliss that overtook her thoughts when they kissed. Everything just felt so _right_, so perfectly in place, when they were together. As forbidden as it was, Ali could not deny that she had liked it. A lot.

"Don't play stupid, Alianne. It doesn't suit you. You know what I'm talking about."

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Ani, it's forbidden. We'd get expelled from the Order." She whispered pleadingly. "We have to put it behind us."

"I know it's forbidden, Ali," He cried fiercely. "But putting it behind us isn't the solution either. I think we should just forget about the rules, for once in our lives. Listen to our hearts instead of our brains!"

"I can't do that, Anakin! I've worked my entire life to become a Jedi Knight, and I will not give it up for some silly little puppy love, probably caused by teenage hormones." Immediately she regretted saying the words at his fallen expression.

"So that's all this is to you? Some silly little puppy love?" He sounded so disappointed, so bitter, so hurt. "Maybe I was wrong then. Maybe you didn't feel it. But I did, Ali. I've liked you for so long; I can't even pinpoint the moment. All I can tell you is that it's been years. I just kept denying it to myself, but I can't anymore. This isn't just a fling to me."

"It isn't to me, either," She replied quietly. "I shouldn't have said that, and I'm sorry for it."

"Apology accepted."

"It's just…such a huge decision to make, Anakin. Can we just have some time…maybe apart from each other, just to think?" She glanced at him, eyes tired and weary.

"Alright," He conceded grudgingly. "But how long do you want?"

"Give me two weeks, just to clear my head and think this through." He nodded softly, his eyes boring into hers.

"Two weeks," He whispered in agreement. And then, before she could say anything, he swooped down and kissed her again, on the lips, leaving her breathless and flushed.

"Just something to remember me by," He said, winking. And then he strolled out of the room, leaving her lying there, stunned, hand pressed to her lips. It would be quite a while before she was capable of coherent thought again.

**A/N: Short, I know…but I promise to update sooner! Please read and review!**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Disclaimer: Standard. Y'all know it so well by now I think you can fill it in, no? **

**A/N: REVIEWERS! Thank you guys soooo much for all the input. Please keep reading and reviewing. : ). **

**p.s. did you notice the fast update? I'm pretty proud of myself. Happy Thanksgiving to you all! Eat turkey; gain weight, sleep lots…enjoy the holiday. **

**Chapter Eighteen**

**PART ONE: BUDDING**

Padme had seen the Padawans off the next day, worriedly trying to appease Ali's conscience the entire time. The Senator kept reassuring the Padawan that her actions had been the only thing that stopped the assassins from murder. After such persistence, Ali gave in a little and flashed the petite brunette a grateful smile, which was happily received.

Ali had been filled in on the happenings of the ball. After she had blacked out, Anakin had arrived and staved off any further attacks on Padme. The rest trickled in, and slowly but surely defeated both assassins. Unfortunately, one was killed (no one mentioned who did the killing, but by the blonde's slight blush and Kyla's subtle glances, Ali inferred it was Sera) and the other escaped. No information as to their employers had been obtained.

The flight home was torturous. Being unable to pilot due to her injury, Ali was left to wander aimlessly about the small ship. Perhaps it was simply because she was avoiding him now, but Anakin seemed to be everywhere. She brushed past him countless times, each one more embarrassing than the last. No matter her efforts, she always ran into him. When it came his turn to pilot the ship with Kyla (who kindly offered to take over Ali's position), the redhead breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully now those mutant butterflies in her stomach would die off.

Two hours later Ali was decidedly hungry. It was sometime in the late afternoon, and she made her way out of the bedroom with the two cot style bunk beds to find the kitchen.

There she paused, in the doorway. This kitchen hated her—it was enacting vicious revenge for her "stupid tiny kitchens" comment. And boy, did it know which buttons to poke.

"Hey Ali!" Kyla said, waving hello from her position on the counter. "How are you doing? Is your arm okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Ali replied back, dumbstruck. She regained her senses and her manners. "You?"

"Hungry, but well," Kyla smiled. "Come on in and eat a little—I'm sure you're hungry too. Anakin, can you help Ali fix a lunch?"

Anakin looked up from his stance, crouched at the freezer door. He turned his head to Ali, and a mysterious, small smile drifted across his face.

"Sure thing. What would you like, Ali?" He was staring at her, his eyes piercing and observing at the same time.

"I'm actually not hungry, I just came in here to…explore. You two continue eating, sorry to bother." Ali finished lamely, acutely aware of how fake that sounded —even more so when her stomach gave an unquestionably loud rumble of hunger. _Damn kitchen. _

Anakin raised an eyebrow, looking endlessly endearing to her eyes. He was close enough to hear it. Kyla, sitting further away and thus oblivious, scoffed and waved away her explanation.

"Nonsense, you aren't bothering us at all! Right Anakin?"

"Right." He was speaking so slow, so lazily, almost as if he enjoyed her great discomfort. And that stupid half smirk wouldn't leave his handsome face.

"Come on, Ali, there's plenty of room. I insist." Kyla pleaded.

And so Ali ended up in that tiny kitchen, standing next to Anakin, eating her lunch made just the way she liked it (he REALLY knew her too well) and trying to ignore the fact that her best friend was staring at her. Kyla had told Ali to take her seat on the counter, but Ali flat out refused. That'd just be rude—although the alternative was quite painful, Ali could not do it.

"I'll be right back, you guys, I'm going to use the restroom." Kyla slid off her seat, smiling happily, completely clueless to the tension vibrating in that room. She had been blabbering the entire time, leading a conversation where she did most of the talking and Ali or Anakin nodded occasionally. While Kyla was very nice, she could also be quite unaware.

Once the brunette was safely out of hearing range, Ali hissed: "Would you quit doing that?"

"Doing what?" Anakin asked curiously.

"Staring at me."

"Why?"

"Because it makes me uncomfortable."

"Sorry." He didn't sound particularly sorry at all. And he kept staring at her. Ali gave him a moment to stop, and when he didn't…

"Anakin!"

"What?" He was grinning now, abandoning all sense of propriety. Behind that innocent façade was an evil mastermind, who was perfectly aware of how uncomfortable he was making her.

"You're horrible." She said, frowning back in amusement. For a brief moment everything felt alright again, back to normal, like how they had been before the kiss. They simply stood there, one fake scowling and the other with a huge smile, until he held her gaze for just a moment too long and the awkwardness returned with reinforcements.

She broke away from his eyes, those mesmerizing orbs of crystal blue, and looked down at her sandwich. He continued staring at her, observing how very attractive she seemed when embarrassed. That's when Kyla returned, and silence fell between them again.

* * *

Two weeks flew by, in every sense of the word. Ali didn't get nearly enough sleep throughout it all—au contraire, every night seemed to be spent pondering her decision. She liked him—that much was obvious. He liked her—that was clear as well. She shouldn't like him. He shouldn't like her. She wanted to be a Jedi. He wanted to be a Jedi. Liking him and acting upon it meant they BOTH wouldn't ever be a Jedi. But liking him and NOT acting upon it meant they'd both be unhappy and she'd also lose her best friend in the process. Everything that should've been so simple was so confusing.

Lyra and the other Jedi Masters had been surprisingly understanding at the outcome of the mission. No "I told you sos," or "Go train mores"…just a sympathetic look. The Jedi Knight has taken one glance at her Padawan's forlorn expression, and realized that no punishment could out do the one Ali was inflicting upon herself. The Jedi Masters had done likewise—but had warned the Padawan to think before she acted. No mistake would be tolerated again—that much was understood.

She groaned and stretched out from meditation. It just wasn't helping. Tomorrow she'd have to give Anakin her decision, and she knew that there was no chance he had forgotten the deadline. Her friend had been staring at her throughout all of their classes, making her feel distinctly uncomfortable and writhe nervously. Occasionally he would send her a thought message, something like: **_Three more days._** Or however many there were left.

One more day left, and she still didn't know her choice.

It was the gossip of the Jedi Temple—what was going on between Alianne Tyri and Anakin Skywalker, the two inseparable best friends? Suddenly they were avoiding each other, barely exchanging words, not talking and courteously stiff. The rumors had it that a fight had broken out between the two during the mission. Speculations grew more and more ludicrous that Ali almost had to laugh. They were all so far off—they would never guess the truth.

Besides, everything would die down in a few days. All she had to do was lay low.

Master Lyra came into the meditating room, and sat down beside the redhead.

"You need to sleep more, Padawan," Lyra remarked casually. Her tone hid her worry—everyday, it seemed, Ali grew paler and more drawn. Black bags hung underneath her Padawan's deadened eyes.

"I know, Master." It came out as a tired sigh.

"Is there anything you need to talk about?"

Ali looked at Lyra, her brow furrowed and heart sad. How she would love to pour out her emotions, her thoughts, her worries to her mentor. And yet…if she did, who knows what would happen? She wanted to be a Jedi so badly…this just might ruin her chance.

"Actually, Master, I do need some advice," Ali began slowly, contemplating how to best phrase the situation without giving anything away. "If you could re-choose, would you want to be a Jedi still? Do you think…that this life is worth it? Because in choosing it, you missed out on things like love and family and relationships…"

Lyra frowned, and tilted her head to the side as if thinking.

"Do you understand my question?" Ali asked nervously.

"Yes, I do, because I once felt the same way," Lyra answered absently. "Everyone goes through that stage of doubt, when they wonder whether or not life as a Jedi is worth it. All I have to say to you, youngling, is that there is nothing as valuable as saving someone's life. It's quite unforgettable. And yet I don't deny that sometimes…I feel lonely, and wistful for…oh, I don't know. Love."  
"So you would not choose differently?" Ali prompted.

A pause. A long, long, hesitation in which Lyra closed her eyes to think, all sorts of different emotions washing over her weary face.

"No, Padawan, I wouldn't," Lyra answered at last. "Without being a Jedi, I would never have met you, would I?" She said, smiling. Despite her happy expression, there was something very sad behind that smile. Almost a tint of regret. Then it was gone—a flicker of an emotion that Lyra banished from her face.

"Thank you, Master." Ali said quietly. Now she had even more to think about. Her Master had said she did not regret her decision, that being a Jedi really was invaluable. Beyond priceless. So she should have a decision now! _But there was that pause…_Her mind told her.

"Don't worry, Padawan," Lyra said, standing up and ruffling her apprentice's hair affectionately. "You are destined to be great. Your future is very bright within these walls. I know how much you value your training, and how hard you try. Everything will be fine." Then she left.

"Thank you, Master." Ali repeated again, well aware that she was alone in the world once more.

* * *

The pro sides of saying yes? She would be unquestionably happy, even if a bit nervous of being caught. Anakin would make her happy. He was handsome (quite so...)and funny and charming and friendly, and plus they had been friends for years.

The con sides of saying yes? What if they got caught? What if they lost interest and broke up? Oh, the very thought of being dumped, the instability that came with giving away your heart, the chance of losing Jedi Knighthood, of being kicked out of the Temple…Ali shuddered slightly.

**_I want to know tonight, Ali. _**A voice said impatiently into her thoughts halfway through Jedi Phil and Med, when she was thinking this whole thing through.

**_You said two weeks. It hasn't been two weeks yet. _**She still had no answer, and was well aware of the impending deadline. Never before had Ali needed to stall so badly.

**_It'll be two weeks tonight. _**He persisted. **_In front of the lilies. Let's say at 0200. _**

**_Ani! No, Ani, I need more TIME. Ani? Damn it, Anakin! _**She groaned in frustration. He had shut her out and was, quite effectively might she add, ignoring her.

Why were boys such nuisances? Sometimes Ali had a strong urge just to kick them in the…anyway. Back to listing, then.

The pro sides of saying no? She wouldn't risk getting her heart broken. Her future in the Temple would be secure—bright, as Master Lyra put it. She'd become a Knight, most likely. So would he. Besides, they could remain friends, could they not?

The con sides of saying no? She would be unhappy, and he would be unhappy.

_But then again_, her brain reasoned, _you both will get over your unhappiness, no? He'll find someone else, you'll find someone else, and everything will be better in a few months. _

Although this argument was quite convincing, her heart still gave off this pang of pain at the idea of saying no.

_You'll get over it. _And she would, wouldn't she?

**A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFY! Review, please. **

**IMPORTANT: Question—did I happen to mention anything about a prophecy in the past chapters? Because I know I had that in my plans, but I couldn't find it and wondered if I did or didn't put it in…if I did, then I have to bring it back. If I didn't, I have to introduce it : ). PLEASE REVIEW!**

**HAPPY TURKEY DAY, ALL!**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Disclaimer:** I DO own Star Wars Episode III on DVD. And the original trilogy…except that's on VHS.

**A/N: **Read and Review, please. Y'all know the drill. Oh, and I bumped the rating up to T. Just for safety's sake.

P.S. Notice my schweet quick update!

**Chapter Twenty**

**PART ONE: BUDDING**

She was there extra early, having been unable to sleep that entire night, pacing in little circles in front of the lilies. In between her fingers was a strand of her long red hair—she was playing with it, twirling it about nervously.

Damn it, where WAS he? Granted, it was only 0150…he did have ten more minutes to go…but she wanted to END this all! It had been plaguing her thoughts for the past two weeks, forbidding her to sleep, and the hours of sleep that she _did _get were spent feverishly dreaming. She couldn't focus, she couldn't fight, and she couldn't listen in class without thinking about him and it. It was a huge, throbbing headache that simply would not go away.

And suddenly there he was, walking purposefully out of the Temple, looking about warily. And then he caught sight of her.

She had missed him. There was no denying that. She had missed his laugh, his wry sense of humor, his sarcasm, his ability to make her laugh, his deep, deep blue eyes...and that sense of _belonging _that she felt whenever he was around.

Was she _trying _to drive him insane? Two weeks! Two bloody, hell ridden weeks without her! And now she was standing there, looking so unbelievably gorgeous, with her hair loose and cascading down her back, green eyes sparkling under the moonlight. Damn, he had missed her—everything about her.

He swore impatiently and in a few brief, brisk strides, crossed the lawn that separated them. Then he pushed her—crushed her, really—against the tree behind them, and kissed her thoroughly, his lips crashing down upon hers in a bruising, passion filled kiss, her eyes fluttering shut.

She felt his body flush up against hers, felt his warm, soft lips cover her own, felt his rough hands shift down from their position above her shoulders against the tree trunk to grasp her waist, and her knees went weak. She gasped for breath when he finally broke away, afraid that she would faint if he kept going, or that her racing heart would jump out of her body. And yet, when he came back a split second later, she didn't faint, nor did her heart escape her--although her eyes did see stars for a few moments behind closed lids. Instead she let her hands roam over his chest, one gripping his shoulder for sheer balance, and the other entangled in that blonde mess she loved.

Ali felt increasingly light headed with each kiss he showered upon her in a crescendo of fervor. Then at last, her brain caught up, and somewhere in the middle of the third kiss she pulled back from him, her body and heart crying out for more.

"What are you doing?" He murmured raggedly, his voice hoarse, nose tip still nuzzling her own. She could feel his chest heaving against her, and she tried to squirm away once more. He wouldn't let her—his arms tightened a little around her waist.

"Ani, stop it. Please." Her voice came out in a breathy beg instead of the firm command she was hoping for. He was trying to kiss her again, his eyes dark with desire, both of them literally panting for breath. She kept pulling back, dodging each attempt, and thus frustrating him.

"I've missed you," He whispered huskily, attacking her lips again. She put a hand up to block it, and he made a little noise of impatience.

"Ani, listen to me."

"I'm listening." His voice was muffled—giving up the attempts on her lips, he was now pressing little kisses across her jaw line, down her neck. It made the stomach butterflies awaken again with a vengeance, and she felt herself gasp when he kissed a particularly sensitive area. He chuckled against her neck, his breath hitting her bare skin in a way that made her heartbeat, if possible, race even faster.

This was a danger zone. Exactly what was _not _supposed to happen. She had to break this, and fast.

"Stop it, Anakin." Her tone was serious, and she backed away from him, tearing herself out of his grasp. "We need to talk."

He saw her face, with its somber countenance, and grinned roguishly.

"I'll save that for later, then. Talk. And hurry up, please." He was looking at her hungrily, wolfishly, almost undressing her with his eyes like he had been for the past two weeks. And it unnerved her to no end.

"Alright. Thank you for listening." She refused to meet his eyes, well aware, however, that they were upon her, fixed onto her face and its green, green eyes.

She took a deep breath and began.

"I have decided that it would be most beneficial to both of us and our futures not to become romantically involved with each other. Any situation of the sort could result in expulsion from the Jedi Temple and the termination of our hopes and dreams. Which, I'm sure, neither of us want." She recited. It had taken the better part of an hour to make it up and to get it memorized.

A stunned silence, one that she simply could not stand. Lifting her head up a bit, heart pounding in her chest, she met his eyes—they were confused, puzzled, angry, and hurt. His skin had paled, his eyes darkened in disbelief at her heartless words.

"_Most beneficial to us and our futures_?" He repeated quietly, his expression incredulous.

"Yes." She whispered. The lilies on the ground had become intensely interesting. Why couldn't she LOOK at him?

"Say that to my face, Ali." He demanded. "Look at me and say it."

"Anakin, please. I've given you my answer."

"Do it." His tone left no room for questions.

She closed her eyes, mustering her willpower, and looked up.

"I thought that it would…it would be most…most…b-beneficial…" She looked down again. "Damn it, Anakin. I told you my answer!"

"Damn it, Alianne, I won't take that for an answer!" He replied passionately. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't do this, her heart screamed. She had to do this, her head yelled louder.

"Look at me, Ali." His tone was softer, gentler. He placed a finger under her chin and tilted it up. She blinked rapidly, trying to rid her eyes of all traces of tears, of weakness, and failed miserably.

He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her again, this time lightly, tenderly—a world of a difference from the previous ones. She marveled at the sheer range of feelings he could invoke in her, and felt herself falling again. Then she broke away, before it could deepen.

"Tell me you didn't feel that, Ali, and I'll let you go." He whispered, his warm breath sending tingles up and down her spine. He was so close…inches away, really. Anakin really had very, very blue eyes, didn't he?

"Anakin…" She began.

"Did you feel that, Ali?" He asked again. "Did you feel it?" There was this quality to his voice, almost desperate and sad. Like he needed to know.

"Why does it matter if I felt it or not?" She answered tiredly. "Yes, I did. I felt it, Anakin. But it doesn't matter. It doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does, Ali!" He cried passionately. "It means everything! We were _meant _to be together, that's what it means! I shouldn't have given you those two weeks, you know. You think too much. I should just kiss you till you're faint and until you say yes. Say yes, damn it, Ali. Say yes."

"Ani, can't we just be friends? I want everything to go back to how it was before. When I could have you _and_ my future."

"But we can't be friends. That isn't enough to satisfy me now, Ali. I just can't go back. I can't forget! It feels so right to kiss you, Ali. To be with you. Nothing is so unforgettable."

He had never meant anything more in his life. He bent down so that their foreheads were touching, one hand gently angling her face upwards to look into his own. And then he breathed:

"It's all or nothing, Ali. Choose now."

She paused, her brain and heart racing. Which one would win? Which one would pull through at the finish line?

One side screamed at her to kiss him, to run her fingers through his sandy hair like she itched to. To laugh with him, to joke with him and just to talk, to let him hold and protect her, to stare into those blue, blue eyes for an eternity.

The other side yelled no. That those actions would lead to nothing but trouble. She had worked almost a _decade _for Jedi Knighthood—would she throw it away now? She _had to _say no. That was the only way their futures would be safe.

"I already told you, Anakin. I choose nothing." Her words were soft but firm, finalizing the topic. The tears followed immediately, etching deep scars, river filled, in her cheeks and soul. Her heart crumbled at these words, shattered.

He looked about ready to cry, too. Anakin just stood there, dumbfounded, unwanting to accept it, shaking his head. He slowly pulled back from her, removing his hand from under her chin, and his head from hers.

"We'll move on, Anakin," She sniffled through her tears. "We'll both get over this thing, and we'll become Jedi Knights, and we'll save the galaxy together and we'll be best of friends again." She didn't sound very convincing, even to herself—which was who needed the most persuading.

She was sobbing now, the body wracking kind, hands wrapped around her arms, head bowed and tears flowing. Anakin closed his eyes. Ali looked so pitiful, so broken…

He sighed, and pulled her roughly into a hug, letting her tears soak into his shirt. They left a dark, wet spot near his chest, to signify the void where she should've been. He gently wrapped his arms around her slight frame, holding her close. He closed his eyes, inhaling in her scent, for what he knew would be the last time, reveling in it. And a tear ran down his cheek as well, mingling with those red locks that he so loved.

He would respect her choice, no matter how much he disagreed with it. She was throwing this away, damn it. He knew he would never find someone like her—someone he _loved _like her.

"You're a damn idiot, Alianne Tyri," He murmured against her hair, and despite the harsh words, his voice was soft and sad—heart wrenchingly so. And then he pulled away, turned his face away from her so she wouldn't see it twisted with pain, and left her there, crying tears of sorrow in the lily field, with his heart in her hands.

**A/N: Review, please! Tell me if that was too angsty, dramatic, corny, cheesy, stupid…etc. Or, you could also tell me if you liked it : ). **

**P.S. About that prophecy--thank you all so much for the input! It will be reviewed and explained in upcoming chapters...**


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Disclaimer:** Psh, no.

**A/N: **AGGGGHHHH I'm such a horrible fanfiction author! I just didn't have the _time _to write, if you get my gist. NOT ENOUGH TIME, agggghhhh…Please forgive me? Please? I'm so sorry, you all were absolutely _wonderful _and…aggghhh…Sorry?

**PART ONE: BUDDING**

**Chapter Twenty One**

Ali was fine. She was happy and smiling and content in life. Her mind was at peace, and she slept enough each and every night. Her days were filled with jokes and laughter with Master Lyra and her friends. Ali breezed through her classes, enjoying every moment of the wonderful life she lived in. She was fine. She was absolutely fine.

_Bullshit_. She thought wryly to herself, and fought to bite back a laugh. But hell, if she was going to lie, she might as well lie big…she cast a quick, discreet glance over at Anakin. He didn't look so great either. His hair was mussed, his face drawn, and bags hung under his red eyes. Obviously he hadn't been able to sleep since that disastrous night either.

She kept having doubts. They plagued her thoughts, through the mornings, afternoons, nights, and even her dreams. Not one day went by in which she didn't think: "Did I do the right thing? What would've happened if I had chosen differently? What would life be like now?" After about two weeks of this torturous hesitation, she decided to dismiss the issue completely. Perhaps if she ignored it, things might improve.

And yet it was very difficult to ignore when the center object of the issue was in all of her damn classes because she had thought at the beginning of the year that it would be a good idea to get the same schedule as her ex-best friend. Now, everywhere she looked, she saw his familiar blue eyes (except lacking that mischievous sparkle), and his tired, tired face, and remembered everything they had shared together.

* * *

She found peace in the meadow. Many times, when her soul was too beaten and exhausted to face yet another torturous class filled with unspoken, haunting memories with Anakin, she'd simply skip and run outside. Her attendance was getting worse and worse, and Lyra had been notified of it, causing extreme worry on the Master's part. Ali was quickly running out of excuses—they were getting lamer and lamer as time went on, and pretty soon she'd be repeating the one about the sqoala outside with a broken leg that needed her to help set it. Sadly enough, that was her best one yet.

But it was simply a phase, Ali argued to herself whenever her conscience confronted her about it. She needed some time alone, just to think, and that things would get better quickly. Then she'd move past this stage of doubt and continue pursuing a career as a strong, talented, intelligent Jedi Knight. She'd regain her focus very soon.

And so life continued, as it always does. The place Ali inhabited the most was no longer the practice room, but the grassy outdoors, where she'd simply lie on her back for hours, staring up at the clear, clear sky and wish that all of life was like that—one shade. Simple, easy, blue. No arguments about it, no other perspective, no second guessing. The sky was blue and the clouds were white.

Once upon a time the girl would get up and climb a tree, or walk about a bit, wandering aimlessly around the Temple, hoping to find an unknown answer to her question. It'd be so much easier to find an answer if she knew what exactly she was looking for in the first place.

She stopped doing that, though. The grounds were full of memories, and to walk around would only trigger or prompt them. She remembered that tree, where she had fallen after one of the weaker branches collapsed under her weight. Anakin had run to get a healer to fix her broken wrist at that time. She remembered that rock, where she had tripped and skinned her knee. Over in that stream, about shin deep, they had gone wading. That event had turned into a full blown splashing fight, and the two had spent the next hour sunbathing to dry themselves off. They practiced hand to hand combat in the left corner of the field. Anakin had loved the sweet smelling honeysuckle trellis that crept up that wall of the Jedi Temple. He had also cut himself on the Yualta bushes just a while ago.

No, Ali decided. It was better to stay put and go numb than to remember everything she had forsaken and turned away. Perhaps if she closed her eyes long enough, things might just turn out to be a really, really bad dream. Perhaps she might open them again to find that nothing had happened between her and Ani. Perhaps they were still friends, and her brain was just playing an evil, evil trick upon her.

And yet, Ali reflected as she sighed and got up, returning to the Temple. This never happened. Perhaps it'd be best if she faced reality.

* * *

It quite possibly gave her a heart attack when Anakin walked up to her during lunch. Just strolled right up, straight to her, as if the last few weeks hadn't happened. She had to literally shove her mouth shut. It was _unbelievable_.

He came up to her and plopped into the seat across the table, ignoring the waves of gossip that arose at seeing the two together. It was common news that they weren't speaking—something that gave many females of the Temple hope. Then he was silent, looking down at his folded hands.

"Hi." She said quietly, both of them looking anywhere but at each other. The Temple cafeteria tables had grown intensely interesting during the past few seconds. Patterned and light blue, someone (or something) must've spent a lot of time dabbing the designs over it. Who would have so much freedom on their hands to waste doing something so dull?

"Hello." He said back, equally awkward. His eyes were still glued to his hands. Then he took a big breath, as if bracing himself for something, and continued: "Master Obi-Wan and I have a mission to attend to on Dewar. We're investigating some breaches and violations of the embargo acts."

"Oh." She replied softly. What was she supposed to _say_?

"Just letting you know." He slid off the seat, eyes still downcast, and began to walk off.

She sat there, shoulders slumped, watching his retreating form. It was absolutely heartbreaking what their friendship had dissolved into.

* * *

He watched her a lot. He would never admit it out loud, say it for anyone to hear, but a class never passed without him sneaking a glance at his ex-best friend. Well, never a classwhen she was there. She wasn't there a lot anymore. Skipping, he supposed.

She didn't look too good these days. She was still beautiful, though. She always would be, with those red locks andgreen eyes and pretty smile.But nowshe looked weary, exhausted, tired, terribly worn out instead of alive and radiant. Andwhen she smiled, it was a sad one.As if her soul was bruised and trembling, and wouldn't survive another blow. After a while he'd force himself to look away, puzzling over exactly what was bothering her so.

He watched her now, out of the window of his ship. Somewhere, far, far away, in reality, Obi-Wan was calling his name. But he was too busy, too occupied, too focused upon her. She was sitting on the Temple grounds, leaning back on her palms, face upwards into the sun and eyes closed. As the airplane took off, thrusting off the ground with a roar, he took a mental picture of her, so relaxed and peaceful, one with Nature.He stored this precious gem inside his memory, inside his mind, to peruse and remember whenever he wanted. Then he pulled his gaze away once more to face his waiting Master, still leaning in the doorway.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked worriedly. "Are you alright? I've been calling your name for two minutes now, and you couldn't hear me."

"Sorry, Master," Anakin replied,flashing one last glance at Ali. "I was distracted. What did you need?"

But later, upon reflection, he decided it wasn't distraction at all.Distraction was an inappropriate object that caught his attention. But Ali? Ali was where his attention_belonged_. Nothing was more appropriate than looking at her. Holding her, kissing her, being with her.

**A/N: Very very short and boringchapter, I know, but I'm just not in the _mood_. But I have to write because I won't have time later, and then you all will hate me even MORE. If it's possible. Hang in there—the good stuff's coming. The next few should be quite ahhh…_intriguing. _**

**POLL—please respond: Happy or Sad Ending? I'm leaning towards the sad ending because I have it ALL planned out and it'll be beautiful (or so I think), but then I can't have a sequel. And there's nothing QUITE like a sequel…**


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**A/N: You all have permission to shoot me. Honestly. I've never been so appalled at myself. THREE MONTHS? I understand if you hate me. I have no excuse. I'm so sorry…umm…writer's block is the best way to sum up this terrible lack of updates. Please read and review, even if you do hate me? That's what encourages me to keep going. I love you all. Please forgive!**

**PART ONE: Bloom**

**Chapter Twenty Two **

Dewar was an unfriendly place, full of suspicious glares underneath hoods and veils. The sandy, dry climate reminded Anakin of Tattooine. He hated sand, and all of its accompanying hassles. His skin was not used to the harsh sun, or the burning streets underneath the soles of his feet. It was hot, in that sweltering, uncomfortable way that made tempers boil and rationale lose its appeal. He had forgotten that kind of heat, and good riddance too.

"I don't like it, Master," He murmured to Obi-Wan. They had been in this place for well over a month, debating and arguing constantly with the ambassadors about the violations. The Dewarians were pushing for rules that were a bit more…lax. Obi-Wan refused to back down. After countless meetings and countless failed negotiations, both sides were getting frustrated. It seemed like a lost case.

"It does seem that they're holding something back from us, doesn't it?" Obi-Wan mused in reply. "Like exactly where they got their arms in the first place. Most countries should know that the violations will not be dealt with lightly. Who would risk the Senate's anger and continue to trade with Dewar?"

Anakin sighed. He hated politics. All these corrupt dealings and labyrinths of secret motives gave him a headache. That plus the heat. He hated the heat.

Obi-Wan's pager beeped, and he answered it tiredly. Almost immediately his face lit up, and a grin stretched across the aging features.

"Anakin, let's go."

Anakin followed obediently, a bit perplexed at what was going on. Once out on the streets, he questioned Obi-Wan accordingly.

"Secret informant, Padawan," His Master replied quietly, once sure that no one could overhear them. "He wants us to meet him at the corner between Saques and Egulls. In front of the hardware shop three blocks away."

"Secret informant?" Anakin breathed in excitement. Finally this case was getting somewhere! "With what information?"

"I don't know, Padawan. That's what we're going to find out."

"Ali, you need to focus." Lyra cried in exasperation. "Mediation should not be a problem for you when you are this far along in your training."

"Yes, Master." Submissive. So unlike her, Lyra thought. What was going on?

"You know, with this sort of attitude, I highly doubt you will be prepared for the Knighthood tests."

"Yes, Master." There it was again! That dull reply that was so unexpected of Ali! Lyra could almost scream from frustration. She had said that 'unprepared for knighthood' line simply to try and get a rise out of her Padawan. It had been so long since the girl had demonstrated any spirit. It was just 'Yes Master' or 'No Master' every minute of every day.

"Ali, tell me what's wrong." It was more a demand than anything else.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Things don't feel right." Anakin said quietly, ten minutes later. Both he and Obi-Wan were trying to blend inconspicuously into the background, but they stood out clearly in Dewar. Their fair complexions and colored eyes distinguished them from natural inhabitants.

"He said he'd be here," Obi-Wan murmured. The people were shooting suspicious glares now, the animosity and tension was palpable in the air. Something _didn't_ feel right. There was a prickliness, a sort of friction in the atmosphere that didn't belong. It sent all of Obi-Wan's senses on high alert, and he couldn't help but note that in this hostile environment, if trouble were to come there way, help would be a long time in coming.

"Let's go," Anakin said quietly, obviously feeling it too. It had heightened to an almost unbearable kind of buzzing, constant awareness being the only solution.

Suddenly, right as they were about to leave, a whizzing sound right by Obi-Wan's ear caused them to turn. A dagger, expertly thrown, had missed his head by inches! It had imbedded itself in the wall behind him, vibrating ominously. The two Jedi quickly drew their lightsabers, igniting the blades.

There were at least ten of them, all dressed in black, their faces carefully veiled from detection. Each one was heavily armed, with an array of knives in some hands, and guns strapped in sturdily at their bolsters on the waists. And at the head—at the very head of the group—a face they recognized.

"King Tyrannus," Anakin whispered. "A trap!"

He turned around just as Obi-Wan did, prepared to make a run for it. About fifteen more were behind them, encircling the two Jedi. This was not good. Not good at all. Even if they were Jedi, the odds were against them. It seemed as if all hope had vanished, and for some reason Anakin had a desperate image of Ali flash through his mind.

"I told you you would pay, did I not?" The King said gleefully in broken English. "You will regret interfering in my affairs, no?"

This was an opportunity. The rant. Anakin struck while he talked, immediately taking out two of the assassins and clearing a path for him and his master.

"Anakin, this way!" Obi-Wan cried, and off they went, sprinting down an alley way. It seemed like all the civilians had evaporated. Obviously this was not an uncommon place occurrence, these fights.

"GET THEM!" The King howled, his face twisted with fury.

"Turn, turn, turn!" Obi-Wan shouted above the din of the chase and the massive amounts of weapons being fired. The world seemed to be spinning, reeling on its axes. There was so much noise—shouts, incomprehensible, in a language Anakin could not decipher. Everyone, everything seemed to be in chaos. It was the insanity of a battle, of a fight. He should've been used to it, but even as time passed he was not.

They ran off, occasionally using their lightsabers to deflect blaster shots coming too close to them. One singed Anakin's shoulder, and he gave a little gasp of pain. It stung like hell, but the wound was not deep and hopefully would not infect. He didn't have time to inspect it anyway. Things were too hectic right now to care.

The two Jedi ran across the alley, jumped a gate, tramped through someone's yard, turned left, and continued to sprint down the hard, paved road. Their pursuers were close behind, and with each panting breath Anakin took they seemed to get closer.

They kept going, brushing away the lines of laundry in their path and ignoring the screams of women and children. Hearts pounding, Anakin realized that there was a vehicle shop not too far from here. He was sweating, and his hair (damn it, he should have listened to…he should have gotten it cut) was sticking to his forehead, obscuring his vision. He brushed it aside impatiently.

"Turn here, Master!" He cried, pulling Obi-Wan along. The elder hesitated—just long enough for a shot from their closest pursuer to cause a nasty slash in his calf. He cried out in pain, clutching at the wounded leg, and stumbled a few more steps.

"Master!" Obi-Wan kept running, albeit slower. Anakin turned around and cut down the closest of the enemies, and slung Obi-Wan's arm around his shoulder. He picked up a blaster from one of the enemies, pocketing it just in case.

"We're almost there, just hold on," Anakin said, and then there they were. Someone was just getting out of their car, keys in hand, trying to explain to the dealer what they needed.

Anakin ran up to him, and held the blaster to his temple.

"Give me the keys and move out of the way." He said coolly. Without thought the two acquiesced, backing away slowly.

Anakin glanced quickly behind him, and out of the corner of his eyes saw the assassins rounding the corner. _Shit_.

Shoving Obi-Wan in unceremoniously, Anakin himself piled into the tiny plane. He shut the door and fumbled with the keys for a moment before the ignition turned on. They were closing in.

"Don't worry, Master, I'll get us out of here," He murmured, half to himself. These controls…had he seen them before? Yes, once…a model TX-185, crude but satisfactory.

They were two hundred feet…one hundred feet away…fifty…

Anakin gave the ship a great jerk upwards, and it took off, alighting into the sky and jostling the wounded Obi-Wan, who groaned in response.

"Sorry, Master," Anakin said. "Don't worry, we'll be fine now!" He was jubilant. They had escaped!

"Call…the Jedi Masters," Obi-Wan choked, coughing violently. His leg really was bleeding quite profusely, and the weakness in his voice made Anakin forget his happiness. This was not good.

It was time, anyway, to discuss Knighthood with the Jedi Council. That was the explanation behind Ali's presence in that circular room, surrounded by all the Jedi Masters and Lyra.

"Prepared, you are," Yoda began thoughtfully. "But a lapse in concentration I also sense."

"It's been recent," Lyra said. "I'm sure my Padawan will be fine as time passes."

"Yes," Mace Windu repeated, an eyebrow raised. "Fine." He turned to Ali. "What is your opinion on this, young Padawan?"

Ali hesitated. Paused. Thoughts suddenly came flooding to her mind, of her and Anakin. Becoming a Knight meant dedication to the Jedi ways. It was a concrete end to her relationship with Ani. But she had already decided on that concrete end! Why was it coming back to haunt her now?

"Alianne?" Windu prompted.

Ali opened her mouth to answer. She didn't even know what she was going to say, but—

"Masters?" A crackly voice said over the holodevice. "Masters! Jedi Council!" An image flickered briefly, then broke. It crackled again, and then a tall young man stood there in miniature.

"It's Anakin," Ali breathed. The comment was unnecessary, but just _seeing_ him again brought all the emotions back in a tidal wave so powerful that it was overwhelming.

"Master Yoda, we need your help!" Anakin cried agitatedly. "The Dewarians--" A crackle interrupted his speech. "And King Tyrannus, they ambushed us, Obi-Wan's hurt—"

"What's he saying?" Ali asked, her face going pale.

"Illegal arms trade, violation of the Senate's decree—" The image was blurring now, flickering constantly. Suddenly—a loud sound shook the fake Anakin and he glanced around in horror.

"We're hit!" He cried suddenly. "We have a gas leak, we were trying to get off Dewar, they chased us in a ship—we're hit! We managed to shoot them down, but they got us before that. We have to land. We're hit! Obi-Wan's injured, he's bleeding a lot, and we need help. We need—"

And then the transmission flickered one more time before ending.

**A/N: Ewww…that chapter was _icky_. It was bad. I can't write chase scenes, plus it's really late at night. The next update WILL come sooner—if and only if you all review. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, it's seriously my motivation for continuing. Or else I'll stop. Please? **

**P.S. Once again, I apologize for the hugeeeeee wait.**


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**Disclaimer: No. **

**A/N: Alright, you all are amazing and thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Notice the update? (Be impressed…be very, very impressed). Once again, I love you all and PLEASE keep reading and reviewing!**

**OH, and P.S. We're about ¾ of the way through this story. Notice it is now PART TWO: Bloom?**

**PART TWO: Bloom**

**Chapter Twenty Three

* * *

**

The plane was quickly running out of fuel, and the search for a suitable landing spot became far more frantic than it was before. The ship was a good 3000 feet off the ground, the beeping sound that indicated system failures was becoming faster and more urgent, and Anakin was on the brink of insanity from tension.

Obi-Wan gave an incoherent moan as the ride became decisively bumpier. The plane was beginning to shut down.

"Don't worry, Master, I'll get us through this," Anakin said, more to himself than to his unconscious Master. His teeth were gritted as he tried to steer the reluctant plane. Briefly he pondered at exactly how he was planning to keep his promise, but there was no time for self-doubt. He quickly shoved that particular problem out of his mind.

He checked quickly at the controls and saw the gas sign blinking a frenzied red. The word "empty" was flashing at him, and suddenly he felt the plane sputter and stall temporarily. The free fall that followed afterwards, even if only for a few seconds, was terrifying.

"Come on, come on," He murmured. "Don't give up on me now." Miraculously, as if responding to his words, maneuverability came back. They were at the treetops, brushing the dense forestry beneath them, and with each tree the violent shaking of the vehicle increased. Obi-Wan was clutching his leg, pale faced as he was knocked about fiercely.

One particularly large tree sent a nasty jolt throughout the plane, and Anakin felt the back of his head crack against something quite firmly solid in the whiplash. Reaching up to pat the wound (he was feeling rather fuzzy right now), he pulled his hand away to find it covered in something sticky. Blood. Suddenly the ship hit a tree on the right, sending it and all the passengers inside off balance.

He cursed silently, and tried to regain his grip on the controls. It was impossible to see—wave upon wave of branches filled with leaves was whipping into the front window, obscuring all view. The one good thing about such thick foliage stood in the fact that it would be hard to be caught if they were underneath it all. If they were alive at the end of this nightmare, that is. The plane sputtered again.

"Fuel tank empty," A female's electronic voice said overhead. "Fuel tank empty."

"I know, damn it," Anakin muttered. Obi-Wan groaned again. The plane stalled, and came to a complete stop.

"Fuel tank empty."

And so the two Jedi free fell the last two or three hundred feet, while Anakin tried to prevent them from crashing and dying on this mysterious planet.

* * *

A stunned sort of silence had befallen the Jedi Council, and at last it was broken by Mace Windu. He turned to the white faced young woman in the center of the circle.

"Padawan Tyri," he began soothingly. "Would you be willing to leave us with your Master for a few moments? We will discuss this new…problem and reschedule the meeting about your knighthood test."

Ali nodded numbly and walked out of the room. She was biting her lip so hard that it bled, fists clenched into balls by her side. Her face was pale, her thoughts muddled. She was so glad for the excuse to leave that terrifying room. She wouldn't have been able to hold back the flood of emotions swirling inside her head much longer.

She headed out of the hall, quite unsure of where she was going. All she knew was that she needed to be alone. She felt like she was going to implode—or explode, she wasn't sure which, from keeping it all bottled up.

"Ali?" A familiar voice said curiously. Ali looked up to see Kyla stopped, staring at her in a puzzled manner. "Are you alright? You look absolutely terrible."

"Fine," Ali said, and her voice came out much weaker and higher than she intended for it to. "Just fine."

Before Kyla could reply (and judging by the skeptical expression on her face, she was going to inquire further), Ali brushed past her and ran awbay.

Faster. Faster. Faster, faster, faster, faster. She felt her footsteps fall faster and faster, until she had burst out of the suffocating Jedi Temple, burst out of the doors, burst out of that cage. She was outside—with Nature, where she belonged. She was in her element. She began to run—to sprint—like she had never run or sprint before. She kept going, kept running, kept sprinting, further and further away, until she felt her heart might burst.

Maybe if she ran far enough, or if she ran fast enough, she could get away from this nightmare. Maybe if she ran far enough or fast enough, she could wake up from this hell of a life she was in. Maybe then she could forget the dreadful truth that had hit her stomach and heart with gigantic force in the Jedi Council room, when his voice came over the holodevice.

For now she knew, with the clarity of highly polished glass, that she loved him. She had always loved him. He was made for her, and she for him. They were built to be together, and no doubt existed in her mind that she had made a terrible, terrible mistake.

_Faster_. She had to go faster.

But Ali was only human. After about five minutes of this sprinting, she felt her legs turn to lead and her erratic breathing freeze up and a great pain swell in her stomach—only matched by the ache in her heart. So she took a few, last, stumbling steps before flinging herself onto the ground, grateful for the grass which broke her fall.

She lay there, gasping desperately for breath, wondering at why the world was so cruel and so heartless, for a good forty seconds. Then the tears came—both from heaven and from her.

The rain poured down from the skies—not a small, weak drizzle, but a passionate outburst. It was spring, the season for thunderstorms, and this was a magnificent storm. The skies blackened with thick clouds, the lightning flashed brilliantly and the thunder boomed. Ali huddled herself together and continued crying into her drenched arms. The salty tears mixed and mingled with the raindrops from heaven, and it was as if Nature were mourning with her for her loss. _Anakin_.

* * *

"We lost contact entirely," Lyra whispered to her Padawan when, three hours later, Ali returned inside. She didn't even bother asking where Ali had gone. The girl looked awful—her hair and clothes were wet, and her skin a pale grey. "Not just communications. We lost…their ship on radar."

"Meaning?" Ali asked quietly, although she knew perfectly well what it meant. What was she, sadistic? Why did she put herself through such torture?

"Meaning there's a good chance that they…didn't survive."

Ali nodded dully. It was what she expected, after all.

* * *

Anakin groaned and blinked the blood out of his eyes. His head was throbbing painfully, probably from that rather terrible hit a few moments ago. He opened his eyes blearily and looked about for Obi-Wan.

"Master," He croaked, tugging gently on his master's arm. The other man was knocked out cold, and a rather nasty bump that was bruising and swelling impressively was on the man's forehead. Probably from the crash.

Their plane would probably never operate again, no matter how much repair work was done on it. The walls were crushed inwards from repeated impact with trees, the windows had shattered, and the front windshield was cracked. Leaves and foliage lay tangled within the propeller, there was no gas left, and the front of the plane had crushed from the impact of a nose dive.

"Master, we have to move," Anakin said, more urgently now. They couldn't stay by the ship! If any searcher pilots were out looking for Anakin and his Master, they would find them immediately.

Cursing inwardly, Obi-Wan still out cold, Anakin opened the pilot door and slowly dragged Obi-Wan out after him. He grunted from the effort and tried not to bang the older (and quite heavy) man about too much. Once outside, Anakin shouldered the load and pulled the holodevice out of the plane. He'd have to try to fix it, and to contact the Jedi Temple to inform them of his whereabouts. Until then…they'd just have to find a place to hide.

Anakin paused and straightened to give his surroundings a good look. Every where around him there seemed to be massive amounts of lush green life. The floor was covered with it, and so were the rocky walls and bark on the trees. A stream of cool, clear looking water ran through the ground, just feet from where they had landed. If he weren't trying to escape from assassins after his blood, he would've appreciated the beauty of the place much more.

After about ten minutes of a staggering, pain filled walk, Anakin spotted a cave to their right. He gently lay his Master down at the entrance.

The cave was dark and deep and dank, covered slightly by a door of moss like leaves. Brushing this quickly out of the way, Anakin explored the hole thoroughly. Although it smelled musty, it was clean and comfortable enough. Finding it satisfactory, he placed Obi-Wan inside quickly before leaving to search for medication. His Master's cut looked nasty.

He began to search for plants to help to cleanse or numb their injuries. Anakin suddenly wished he had spent more time studying in Herbal Medication in stead of joking around with—but he wouldn't think of that now. Not now.

A bush that he spotted out of the corner of his eye looked vaguely familiar and promising. He came within ten feet of it before realizing what it was. He had to swallow rapidly and blink away the burning feeling behind his eyes. Memories, unbidden and unwanted, flooded into his mind.

_He cursed, sucking at another cut from the prickly plant._

_"Watch your language, Ani." Reproachful, like she always was whenever she acted like a mother. Which was quite frequent, actually._

_"It's easy for you to say, you haven't even gotten a scratch." Resentful. She was Nature Girl, and all these things came easily to her. Stupid Elemental…_

_"Oh here, let me show you how. You have to be slow, and gentle. And if you rush it…well, you know what happens." A warm hand covered his and guided it gently through the bush, avoiding all prickles. _

_She looked up and smiled at her friend, eyes bright and sparkling. He forgot how to breathe. _

A Yualta bush. From his punishment for disrupting class with…her. How long ago had it been? It felt like a lifetime, ages, years.

He closed his eyes and fought away the image of her, smiling, guiding his hand, to pluck the precious berries inside. There were more important matters at hand.

* * *

**A/N: Angsty-ish. Depressing, especially the Alianne section. Truth be told, she's getting rather boring to write for me…moping and crying a lot. Icky. But he didn't die, did he? AND I UPDATED, DIDN'T I? AND IT DIDN'T TAKE ME THREE MONTHS, DID IT? **

**AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA, success…now will you please please please read and review? It keeps me motivated and writing, you see…Please?**

**I promise I will try my best to reply to all reviewers. I love you all, and would love to take the chance to thank you personally. But see, I can't do that if you don't click that blue button to your down. **


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

**A/N: Oh dear. What to say, what to say, what to say...**

**You see this? This update? This really, really, really overdue update (which I'm sorry for, by the way)? Well, you have FilthyMushi to thank for it. Honestly…I was stuck, had _the _world's worst writer's block, forgot my train of thought, went on vacations, etc. etc…and I probably wouldn't have updated if she hadn't PMed me telling me to. So here it is. Late, but here. And I'm SO SORRY (like honestly…). Please read and review though? You guys keep me going :).**

**OH, and P.S. If the chapter sounds forced and rather stupid, please forgive. It _was_ forced and rather stupid. I just…couldn't write it. But I forced myself through it, and here it is. **

**Disclaimer: No. **

**PART TWO: BLOOM**

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**

Ali slowly faded from the real world into the grey shadows, where the line between sleep and wake was so blurred as to be indiscernible. To avoid contact with other people, she often hid in the meditation room, closed her eyes, and sat there, lost in thoughts. When others attempted to speak to her, she would simply pretend to be so deep in meditation that she couldn't hear them. Lyra disturbed her the most, calling her for meals or just for "talks." Her Master sensed something was very, very wrong—Ali continued to deny it, trying to assuage these fears. But the inevitable facts remained—Ali rarely ate, lost quite a bit of weight, and found sleep tiring.

She had a simple daily routine—awaken, shower. Eat when forced to, but she was rarely hungry anymore. Then she would sit down and mediate through the rest of the morning, and even parts of the afternoon. Occasionally she would attempt to practice alone with the lightsaber, but she found it draining when she had so little energy. Generally she would meditate until dinner, eating when forced again. Then she would lie back down in her bed and lie there, thinking.

At night, crazy ideas would come into her mind. Perhaps the walls contained another chance for her. That feeling deep inside her stomach—the hot, twisting mass of pain—that was regret. And if she ever could relive any moment again, she would choose to have Anakin die knowing she loved him—with all the passion and life and heart and soul and spirit that she had within her.

It was in this nightmare world of remorse and memories that she existed, exhausted and broken, for well over three months.

* * *

Sometime in the third month of this dim world, Lyra came in to see Ali, agitated beyond belief. The wind around her Master was fiercer, and a blaze was shining in her eyes. Reluctantly Ali opened her eyes, gazing at Lyra questioningly. What had gotten her Master so worked up?

"We've picked up contact," Lyra breathed, barely restraining her excitement.

What?" The redhead whispered, unable to believe her ears.

"We've picked up contact," Lyra repeated.

"Who?" She was biting her lip in anticipation.

"_Them_," Lyra said happily, smiling. "Anakin and Obi-Wan! I don't know how they did it, no one knows how they did it, not yet—but they're coming back!"

"When?" Ali asked weakly. She pinched herself on the arm, over and over, so hard that her skin began to bruise. Oh, how she would sob if this was all a dream! It would break her heart. But the action hurt her skin and she felt the pain, and she knew—_knew_—that this was real.

"They will be back tomorrow afternoon," Lyra said. "Both of them—they're both safe—they're both alive, they're _coming back_."

"They're…coming back." Ali repeated. The words warmed her heart, spreading like fire over her cold skin and dead spirit. "They're coming back!"

And then the Padawan leaped up, off the ground, and enveloped the other woman in a hug, smiling so hugely that her face hurt. It was the first smile Lyra had seen in a long time, and it almost made her weep with joy. Together, tangled in a multi-limbed hug, the two cried happily:

"They're coming back, they're coming back!"

* * *

It was a very different Alianne who waited for the return of her friend the next day. She was so scared, for some reason, of facing him. It was rather ironic; after all the wait, all the wishes that she could tell him how much she cared, she was tentative to see him now. Perhaps it was the fear of rejection? What if he didn't care for her anymore? What if he'd thought it over and decided that indeed, it would be better if they didn't do anything? What if he'd actually stopped caring for her? What if he just wanted to be friends now, too?

These doubts plagued her as she watched, in eager anticipation, standing at the back of the crowd. She was hiding behind a pillar, in the shadow of the great column, a Jedi robe on and the hood up, so her face was covered. She didn't quite know why—all she knew was that Sera, standing front row and blabbing about how happy she was, pissed the _hell _out of her, and that she hoped Ani hadn't changed.

All around her gossip was flying—each more ridiculous than the last. Some said that they had repaired the ship using nothing but vines and wooden branches to tie it together. Others whispered that Anakin had used the Force to transport him and Obi-Wan to the nearest city (Ali found this one particularly amusing, making note to share it with Ani later, seeing as how they very well knew the Force could not be used for transportation).

Finally, a sleek silver ship slowly descended upon the runway, and the people surrounding it shushed up considerably. It seemed as if everyone was waiting with baited breath for the two (now) heroes to arrive.

And they did. There was no trumpet fanfare, no fireworks—although many did cheer loudly. The ramp descended and—she took in a sharp breath—_there he was_.

It was as if someone pushed her into a bright, summer day after she had been inside a dark room for hours. She blinked once, twice—to rid the surprising wetness from her eyes—and simply stared at him. And then her lips stretched into a soft, sweet smile. He hadn't changed. He was still her Ani.

Granted, he was tanner now—presumably from more exposure to the sun. And his hair was longer; wilder, curlier, but still that familiar shade of golden sands. And his eyes—she chuckled gently and pressed her cheek to the cold stone of the pillar, hugging it and grateful for its solid comfort—they were just as blue as she remembered.

Obi-Wan was speaking now, thanking people for the welcome and talking about how good it was to be back. But Ali wasn't listening—her eyes were focused on Anakin, tall and beautiful, and her heart was emerging from its cocoon. She felt as if she could soar, fly— if only he would stay by her side eternally. He was smiling, and everyone was too.

But then he caught sight of her—she swore he did, they made eye contact, and his eyes seemed to light up, and she smiled at him—but suddenly he looked away, his expression distinctly cold. The grin faded from his face, and didn't return until Sera said something that Ali couldn't hear.

She frowned. This wasn't at all what she had in mind. She stayed for a few more minutes, eager to soak up as much of him as she could. But when he continued to ignore her presence and didn't even try to look for her, she slid into the shadows again, exiting the celebration quietly. This was _so _confusing.

* * *

He told himself that he absolutely would _not _look in her direction again. But that first glimpse of her hooded face—he had forgotten how _bright _her eyes were, how _green_. How captivating. One glance, and all his walls were down. He had spent forever building them, reminding himself that if he returned and became friends with her again, he would just hurt himself. She didn't care for him in that way, and he would simply have to get over it.

But it was all useless, for she had smiled once—just a slight tilt of the corner of her lips—and he had fallen again, so hard and so fast that it frightened him. He wasn't even twenty yet; he wasn't supposed to feel for someone—anyone—this strongly. The familiar ache that came with wanting her, but never having her, set in again. He felt slightly delirious with his desire for her; absence did, indeed, make the heart grow fonder.

In defiance, he trained his eyes instead on the voluptuous blonde in front of him, stretching his lips into a smile whenever she said something nice about him. He thanked her for her compliments, and patted her shoulder cordially for her welcome. He then passed on to the next person, and the next, and the next, and the next.

And then he couldn't help it—he lifted his gaze briefly, just to see her again. To his shock and displeasure, she was gone. There was no trace of her left, no proof that he existed. His first, gut reaction was to panic—to ask about frantically if anyone had seen a beautiful young woman with red hair and green eyes, standing just behind that pillar yonder. Or maybe he was just going crazy from missing her, from wanting her, from craving more of those forbidden kisses (he had dwelt on those entirely too long, speaking of, savoring the flavor of her and the softness of her lips and heat of her breath and feel beneath his fingers. She was addicting, intoxicating…unhealthy for him).

But then his logical side kicked in, and he thought: _Perhaps this is for the best. Perhaps it would be better if she just didn't exist, if she disappeared without a trace from my life_. And so he continued to accept welcomes and "I'm so happy you're back"s, trying with all his will to forget about the girl who haunted his thoughts and dreams.

**A/N: I told you it was nasty. And short. All this writing and little action. I just got really, really stuck…but don't worry, the fluff will be coming in soon! And in great quantities! But then more action…and maybe even some sad parts. **

**Anyway, please please please read and review, you guys! You keep me writing, because otherwise I'd probably have stopped by now. **

**Again, thank FilthyMushi for this. You are amazing, by the way. **


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

**A/N: Update, no? It's a bit late, but nowhere near a three month wait…of which I still feel badly about, by the way. Thank you all for your reviews!**

**Second A/N: Oh, it's late because the freaking computer that I work on broke and I had to get it FIXED. Props to RandomAngel22, though, for reminding me to update :). Thanks! Anyway, FLUFF AHOY! And this chapter is quite long to make up for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: No.**

**PART TWO: BLOOM**

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE**

She was getting extremely irritated. Shortly after Anakin's arrival, rumors had started that Obi-Wan had asked the Council if his Padawan could take the test to be a Knight. And for once, it seemed, the rumors were true. She had overheard Obi-Wan telling Lyra that his Padawan was ready, and that she should start taking into consideration Ali's future. Lyra hadn't responded.

Ali only knew all these things through evasive eavesdropping techniques, which she had mastered over time. It was quite annoying that Lyra hadn't consulted her about the Knighthood tests at all. But even more annoying was the group of females who now insisted on congratulating one Anakin Skywalker what seemed like every moment of every day.

She was generally a tolerant person, however. These things—Lyra's silence, the girls rabid worship of Anakin—she could handle. But what just threw her over the edge?

Anakin himself. He had been steadfastly ignoring her for the better part of a week now; and this was by no means a coincidence. Being stupidly careless, the two of them had agreed earlier (before this whole romantic mess had happened) to sign up for the same classes at the same time, so they could sit together or just talk to each other throughout the day. It is very difficult to ignore someone on accident when one is placed next to them for a good seven hours of the day.

He took to avoiding her as well, carefully placing himself inside circles of admiring females, simply so she would find it impossible to talk to him, one on one (or so she was convinced). And they needed exactly that—a talk, one on one. She would've contacted him through their mind-speak connection, but he had blockaded that, shutting it down so he could not receive her desperate demands.

And so, drastic times called for drastic measures.

She followed him, hiding in shadows until he had excused himself to use the restroom, when all the girls were milling about waiting for him. She waited for a few moments (just to make sure she didn't see anything she really, _really_ didn't want to). Then she slipped quietly (and hopefully very inconspicuously) into the men's restroom. He was just washing his hands when she entered (and let it be said—male restrooms reeked far more than those of the female variety).

Of all the things Anakin had been expecting in life, being attacked by the love of his life inside the men's restroom after carefully avoiding her for a good week was not at the top of his list. And so, it was quite excusable that he jumped a good foot when, while washing his hands, she came, grabbed him by the shoulder, spun him around to face her, and shoved him against the wall.

"What the hell is your problem?" She hissed at him. He blinked—he hadn't thought it possible, but she was definitely more beautiful up close than far away. Plus he loved it when she was angry, for everything just seemed so much more…_alive_. Fiery, passionate. And it just made things hurt more.

"Hello to you, too, Padawan Tyri," he said calmly. "What seems to be the matter?"

"You!" She cried in frustration. Why was he _being _like this? "Why aren't you talking to me?"

He blinked at her (gods, she was lovely) coolly before replying: "But I am talking. What do you call this?"

"No, you're not," she snapped, still livid. "Stop being so…so…"

"So what?" He prompted.

"So _cold_." She whispered. "Stop being so cold."

"Sorry, but I won't change," he replied in that same tone. He quickly pushed past her, to the door, and strode purposefully out of it, well aware that the pain in his chest meant his heart was shattering again.

She gave him his space, since that was so clearly what he wanted. She threw herself into studies (gradually, her lackluster grades that had developed over his absence began to improve), into practice, into meditation, and into friendships again. People were relieved that the "old Alianne" was back—many commented on how much they had missed her during her absence from social life.

And yet—yet—she couldn't help but think, as Ryan smiled hugely at her and welcomed her to sit next to him at lunch—why didn't they try to help? If they all noticed she was upset and different, why had no actions been taken?

One day Lyra approached her and said that they needed to talk.

"Padawan," Lyra began, smiling, sitting next to the redhead on her bed. Ali felt herself relax slightly. "It's so good to see you back again."

"It's good to be back, Master," Ali murmured. Neither of them had to specify exactly what she had been gone from—both knew implicitly.

"I wanted to talk to you about two things," Lyra continued. "First off, I believe you are ready for the Knighthood trials. I have been observing your grades and training sessions of late, and find them satisfactory. You have also matured over time, Padawan. If you are in agreement, we'll have you taking the trials by the end of next month."

Ali nodded eagerly—of course she wanted to take the next step in her Jedi training! And if Lyra thought she was ready, she must be. The older woman smiled in satisfaction, but that quickly faded.

"The next subject," Lyra said, her tone now serious. Ali felt her elation fade. "Is about Padawan Skywalker."

It was like someone had dumped a bucket of cold dread over her body. Ali felt herself tense, and worry flooded her mind.

"What about him?" She asked, voice casual (or so she hoped).

Lyra sighed. "I know something happened between you two, because you're both avoiding each other and ruining your friendship. Now—"

"Nothing happened between us," Ali interjected hastily. "Absolutely nothing. We've just…gotten into a few arguments, that's all. Common stuff."

Lyra quirked an eyebrow at her Padawan, who flushed slightly. Wisely, however, Lyra decided not to press it.

"As I was saying," she continued, eyeing Ali beadily. "I noticed that you have been drifting further and further apart from Anakin—for whatever reason. Am I correct?"

Here Ali nodded, keeping her mouth shut.

"I just wanted to tell you—no, warn you—that this is for the best. I was worried before that you and Padawan Skywalker were becoming too…_close_." The awkwardness was apparent in Lyra's tone.

"We weren't," Ali said again, hastily. "So rest assured."

"Well then, good," Lyra replied, relief evident in her voice. "Because then the Prophecy…oh, never mind. If that really is the case, you have nothing to worry about." She got up off the bed, smiled, and left before Ali could inquire further as to this _Prophecy_.

She let him have his space for the next two weeks, throughout his Knighthood trials (she resisted from joining the admiring masses and congratulating him on his success), before cracking. This was _infuriating_. What was going on? It would drive her insane, not knowing how he felt. And so she (for lack of a better word) stalked him, following his footsteps and waiting for a chance to speak to him privately.

It happened one lazy twilight during early autumn, when his gaggle of girls had turned in early for a good night's sleep. Dusk was setting in; the sun was fading in a brilliant pink sky. She followed him straight into the gardens, secretly in the shadows. Once out of sight, she grabbed him by his shoulders, spun him around, and shoved him (hard) into the wall dividing the lilies from the orchids.

He stumbled backwards, crashing into it, and righted himself quickly. A flash of anger passed through his eyes, and he opened his mouth (presumably to yell at her), but she quickly interrupted him.

"We need to talk, Anakin Skywalker," She said, her tone deadly cold. "And you are not leaving this place until we do."

"Talk about what?" He asked innocently. Then his eyes hardened. "Oh, I have an idea. Let's talk about _why you just pushed me into the wall_."

She tried to think of words to try to convey the fury inside her. She was livid and aching and furious and she just _wanted him back_.

"Because you're a fucking asshole, that's why," she hissed at long last. "I don't know why you've been avoiding me, why you've been ignoring me, why you aren't talking to me—but I do know that it's pissing me off. And…I do know that it _hurts_, Ani." She felt something behind her eyes burn, and she brushed at them angrily. The last thing she wanted to do was cry—show weakness.

"You're supposed to be my friend," she sniffled, and she felt a tear trace a path down her right cheek. _Shit_. "You're supposed to be my best friend, Ani. And it just hurts, now."

He looked horrified at seeing her cry, staring at her in blank shock. Swiping at the tears, she saw out of the corner of her eye a jerky movement; he had made as if to hug her or to hold her, but then stopped himself forcefully.

"Why do you hate me, Ani?" She asks quietly now. "What did I do?"

There's a pause, and she starts to chew on her bottom lip. He sucks in a breath, and wishes with all his heart that she wouldn't _do_ that. It makes thinking (let alone talking) difficult.

"I don't hate you," he says at long last. "I just…I can't be just your friend anymore, Ali."

She opens her mouth to say something, and he stops her quickly, continuing.

"I know we can't," he says tiredly, staring at that beautiful, breathtaking person in front of him. "That's why I can't be with you anymore. Because I know it's illegal, because you're entirely too tempting for your own good, and because I know you don't care for me like I do for you. I can't just be your friend anymore, Ali. It hurts to be around you knowing that you'll never love me like I love you."

He closes his eyes, and sighs at how twisted this whole thing has become. He wants to hold her close to him, to wipe away her tears, but he doesn't trust himself this close to her for so long. He might do something stupid.

"You're wrong, you know," she says quietly, staring at the lilies on the floor. He quirks an eyebrow at her, but she refuses to meet his gaze. "I do. I do love you."

Suddenly he finds it hard to breathe, and some warm, burning feeling inside his chest region begins to spread, until he finds that his fingertips are burning. He blinks once, twice, three times from the shock.

"What?" He asks, choking. Is he dreaming?

"I love you," she repeats, and she lifts her eyes to his. "I figured out what an idiot I was being when I thought you were dead. And then I realized how much I love you, how much you mean to me, and how stupid I was to throw it all away."

She steps closer to him, and he can't move, can't think, can't breathe.

"We're both pretty stupid, aren't we?" She whispers, and then she stands on tiptoe and puts her arms around his neck. Her lips are inches from his, and all he can think is: _Please let this be real_.

Then she kisses him, short and sweet, and pulls back entirely too soon. She smiles at him, under the fading light of the sun, and he shivers at how beautiful she is.

His eyes are a darker shade of blue now, clouded with what? Lust, desire, want, need? She can't tell. His breathing is ragged and he's shaking slightly under her arms, and she presses hot, open mouthed kisses to his neck. She can feel his heart pounding, can hear him swallow. When she hits a particularly sensitive area, he groans aloud.

He grips her chin in between his thumb and forefinger and brings it back, level to his. Then he utters one word:

"Fuck."

And he's kissing her, far more passionate than the first one, and things are spinning wildly, out of control. Her world and his has slipped off their axes and neither of them can see straight. Comprehensive thought is lost to them, and he all but slams her into the wall behind them, pressing into her, his hands coming to rest at her waist.

He kisses her desperately, with all the pent up emotion inside him, as if she would disappear afterwards. His tongue begs for entrance, and she hesitates before allowing him. She's running her hands through his hair, pulling him closer, and he _can't breathe anymore_.

Finally he pulls back, resting his forehead on hers as he pants for breath.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he whispers.

She smiles at him, still playing with his hair. "I think I might."

**A/N: Fluff much? Oh boy I can't write kissing scenes…ummm…I know this is late, but my labtop broke and the powers that be didn't fix it for FOREVER. So I'm back now! With an update! And I don't like it very much…so if you could please read and review, with constructive crit or compliments (I like those a lot), it'd make me feel better :). And I'd appreciate it. **

**So please read and review! And again, sorry for the delay.**


End file.
